


Sacrosanct

by Twilight_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Rose/pseuds/Twilight_Rose
Summary: Earthrealm and Outworld are on the brink of war. Debates end in battle, battle ends in bloodshed. As the blood washes away, two beings stand, defensive and powerful. Can an Earthrealm girl really conquer a God? Or will that God destroy her? Swearing, dark and adult themes throughout. Based during MKX.





	1. A Meeting Of Minds

Outworld

 

Cassie, her team, and the new addition, Kara arrived in Outworld, via a portal. The bustling realm looked peaceful, but they all knew that was merely a show on the surface. Underneath that? The realm was going to hell, and they all knew it.

Cassie and Jin walked ahead of Takeda and Jacqui. Kara chose to walk further behind them.

"I don't know. I expected the sky to be purple or something".

Jin scoffed at the buzz-cut blond. "Don't believe everything you see online".

Cassie scoffed in reply. "And what makes you such an expert?"

"The Shaolin archives. I studied a lot about Outworld".

"No substitute for experience".

Jin seemed frustrated at her, why, she did not know. "And what makes you our leader?"

Takeda stepped in, to try and calm the situation. "Guys. Let's stick to the mission".

***

Jacqui stopped and waited for Kara to be next to her. She nodded in kind, but the older woman ignored her.

"Ahem. So then...Kara, right? Tell us about yourself".

Kara rolled her eyes.

The less you know, the better.

Takeda flinched, he heard her words, but kept on walking.

"Aw, come on. We know next to nothing about you. We don't bite".

Jin snorted at Cassie and held his stomach. "Takeda and I don't. You and Jacqui however? Different story".

Kara bit her cheek and looked at Cassie. "Urgh, fine. I used to be in the Lin Quei. Then I found out Sub-Zero is a prick, and about as useless as they come. So I left, became a cynical bitch and I fight for a living".

Jacqui wasn't sure how to respond to that...

***

The five walked off, again, with Kara, deliberately lagging behind.

"Li Mei has to be telling the truth".

Jacqui agreed with her. "An invasion would violate the Reiko Accords".

Takeda shook his head glumly. "'Cause you can always trust an Outworlder". He stopped in his tracks, and Kara bumped into him. She shook her head, and lent against a big bag of grain. "Sorry. But if Outworld is our ally, why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm War? Against Quan Chi and his team of...".

Jin filled in the rest, but what he said pissed a certain young woman off. "Revenants? Like Jacqui's Dad?"

Jacqui shot him a fierce glare. "Asshole...".

Jin turned to face her. "It's not an alliance. Non-Aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally".

***

A voice to the side of the group made them all groan.

"A point you might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings...".

Erron Black walked towards the group, and placed his hands on top of his holster. They were surrounded by the Emperor's men on all sides too.

"Now state your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you".

Takeda put a finger on his temple. "I can read you...you're not from Outworld".

Erron's black ringed eyes crinkled. "I'm from Earthrealm, like you. But my employer, Kotal Kahn, is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld. State your business".

Kara smirked. "And how many koins did he pay you, to be his bitch huh?"

That made the gunslinger angrier. "Oh, keep your pants on, Kotal's bitch. Honestly, you'd think you'd never been insulted before. Judging by your ugly face, I call bullshit on that".

Takeda coughed, Jacqui did too, Cassie snorted, and Jin just looked at the ground.

Cassie managed to reign in the laughter that wished to come out of her mouth. "Ahem. We're emissaries. We need to talk to Kotal Kahn. Here, we have Raiden's official seal".

She took the seal from her back pocket, but Erron wasn't fooled easily. "I can buy one of those at that stall, right over there...".

Jin took a deep breath, and exhaled it, before trying to help Cassie out of a sticky situation. "Look..You can arrest us, even kill us...But if we're tellin' the truth, you probably get a pay cut-or worse". Bravery bloomed in the young monk, and he walked toward the less angrier looking cowboy. "You take us to the Kahn, I'll tell 'im you took us down. You get a bonus. Y'can't lose".

Erron's face twitched, and he scanned over the group. He turned. "Follow me".

Kara grinned, which made Cassie's group a bit scared of her. She seemed pissed before, and yet now, she was grinning?

"This mean we are making the cock sucker our bitch? Great! Only, I don't have a cock, not sure how that'll work. Hmmm...what? I'm joking. Calm down".

***

The six, and Kotal's men walked around the corner, to see an open battleground. A man was making a rather impassioned speech, on the Emperor's behalf, although it made Kara uneasy.

"How are they supposed to trust and like the Emperor, if he can't even be bothered to say this speech himself?"

Her whisper was unheard, and she was glad for that. She didn't need for Erron, deciding to make her his target, and put so many holes in her, she could have ropes put through them, and be used as a human pinata.

***

"In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our Emperor to use at his discretion. To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Kotal Kahn himself".

Two other guards pulled a man out from stocks, and he was pulled in front of a big crowd, in which he begged too.

"Therefore, having been found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death".

The man looked at the bringer of his sentence and pleaded. "I was hungry, I"...

His head was placed on a chopping block, and he was forced to kneel.

"Your sentence shall be carried out...immediately!"

"NO!"

Kara shouted, and raised her hand. The guards froze, unable to move. Erron went to draw his guns, but saw them and his sand grenades levitate away from him.

She weaved her way through the crowd. "This man, he did not take to annoy or disrespect your Emperor. He did so, because he is starving. He has a family. Are they to simply wilt and die? How noble of Kotal, letting his people deteriorate, to the point where they have no other option, than to thieve. Does he deserve to die? No".

Jin seconded that. He stared at the cowboy in disgust. "Death? For petty theft?"

Erron finally retrieved his guns, when a momentary lapse of concentration from Kara meant they hovered down, within arms reach. "Remember where you are".

Jin grew livid, and started pushing his way through the crowds.

"Jin?...".

Cassie's calling of his name went unheeded. Erron went to shoot him, but Cassie grabbed his hand, and gut punched him to the floor.

Kara watched as he fell and smirked. "Get him Cassie. If that were me down there cowboy, I'd be throwing you around by your head. And I'm not talking the one on your shoulders, sweetie".

An audible groan was heard from the male guards, and audience, and she merely shrugged.

***

The woman in purple turned, and saw a guard's blade, mere inches away from the so called 'criminals' neck and she screeched.

"JIN!"

An arrow flew past her, and hit the guard in his shoulder. Jeers were heard from the crowd, which further riled and incensed the monk, and woman.

"What, you actually want to see this man executed? Tell me again how this 'Kotal' is amazing? Absolute tosser I say".

Several guards surrounded her, and made her fight them off.

Jin used his bow to deflect the powerful swings of the guard's blades. He beat them easily. He ran up to the stand and helped the man up.

"Go". A friend of the man put his arm around him, and helped him to get away.

Erron, who was done fighting Cassie, ran up to him, and growled.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you".

Jin dared to mock the gunslinger. "A lesson in trust...from a mercenary. The irony".

Erron ignored the last bit. "Here's another learning opportunity".

The pair began to fight.

***

Erron's shots barely missed the monk, who had to be very careful with each step he took. Each move had to go perfectly.

When he went down faster than he thought he would, Jin almost sighed with relief.

"I'm a quick learner".

The ground shaking alerted the group, and they heard a shrill voice shout out.

"Havitamaah!"

A hulking, armored beast walked forward, with a skinny, frail looking woman on his back.

The woman sneered at her 'prey'. "Let's play Torr!"

Torr roared and stomped around.

Cassie swore under her breath. "Couldn't just ask for a pony, like everyone other girl?"

Jin notched up another arrow. "The archives never mentioned symbiotes".

Torr began to run, so the group tried to take his attention off of Jin.

The beast picked up Jacqui, but she was swiftly dropped as an arrow hit him in the shoulder. He grunted, and yanked it out.

Takeda was then thrown down, but an arrow to the chest stopped him from being crushed. Cassie was picked up, and the woman went to stab her, with long clawed hands. Jin missed with his arrow, and the young blond received a nasty looking gash on her face.

Torr rumbled up to Jin. Ferra rasped and hissed at him. "You here make trouble, Skinny?" Trouble make you!"

***

Torr hit like a truck, every time his fist or foot connected with Jin, he felt ill, and dizzy.

But when he went down, he hit the ground like a sack of crap, a loud thud accompanying the fall.

"Love to learn more about ya. Too bad you're insane".

***

Everyone regrouped, and took a few moments to calm themselves.

They took too long however, as more soldiers ran at them, with a woman in the middle of them.

D'Vorah's voice clicked and chirped. "The Earthrealmers, yes? This one must learn more of your diplomatic techniques".

Cassie put her arms out at her sides, a gesture to mean no ill will. "We're here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blades's-".

The swarm queen's oddly coloured eyes shimmered, and she grew annoyed. "You interfere with Outworld matters. The penalty is death".

Cassie rolled her eyes, and looked at Jin. "I'm sensing a theme".

Kara agreed. "Yes. Lets murder visitors, and our own people, because, you know, that'll make us look great! Not".

D'Vorah continued. "But as we honor the Reiko Accords, we will consult with the Emperor. You will await him here".

***

As she walked away, Cassie grabbed Kara, and frowned at Jin.

"You wanna take this opportunity to tell us what the fuckshit you two were thinking?!"

Takeda focused on Jin, not Kara. "I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war for a bread thief".

Jin stared his friend down. "Because not all thieves are irredeemable".

He remembered the time when he stole a Kung family statue from a shrine, built in honor of his family.

He thought he had gotten away with it, but Raiden was there. The two fought, until the Elder God convinced Jin to join the Shaolin. They would not judge him, for being who he was, for feeling the way he did, was what he had said.

***

Kotal Kahn stood before Cassie's team, and he paced back and forth.

"Your news of refugees is troubling. Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me". He walked up to Cassie. "I do know this: I invited no guests from Earthrealm. Certainly none who would disrupt the execution of justice".

Kara knelt in front of him. "Justice?! Emperor, I beseech you. Do not let your hired gun murder people. They do not steal to annoy you, or challenge your rule. They do so, because they are starving, their families are. I implore you, please".

D'Vorah hissed at her. Kotal ignored her, for now. "How do I know you are not allied with Mileena? Perhaps her newfound power has earned her new friends?"

Kara stood, and moved away. Cassie stepped up. "Friends? No. No! We're not even sure that was Shinnok's amulet she has-".

Kotal's tone changed, to one of disbelief, and vitriol. It grew steadily louder. "She employs Shinnok's amulet against me?! The very item that Earthrealm swore would be safe in it's care?! When Outworld was offered no participation-".

"We were under attack, not Outworld-".

Kara stepped forward again. "Not having this. Emperor, if you really cannot see what is going on, and it isn't just in Outworld, then perhaps I'll beat it into you. Fight me. You win? I die, and we forget about this whole little thing, and you can go back to pretending that everything is hunky dory. I win? You grant me an audience, alone. No games, no tricks, nothing".

Kotal laughed. "And who are you, to speak to me in such a way, little girl?"

D'Vorah answered him. "She's considered a demi-Goddess on Earthrealm. Here? She is nothing".

Kotal looked at Kara, his face impassive but curiosity bit at him. "A Goddess? You seem mortal. A tiny mortal like you could never stop me, despite your feigned respect".

Kara stood. "I take it that's a yes? I don't feign respect, I don't have any for a man, who lets his people suffer. That's just low".

Cassie sounded exasperated. "KARA! This isn't part of the damn plan!"

Kara shrugged. "There's a plan? A poorly designed one then. Guys, just shush for a little while, while I beat the big cheese here".

Kotal growled. "Heh, sorry. Emperor". She curtsied, and that threw him. She walked onto a fairly big plot of land, and waited until he was opposite her.

They bowed and began to battle.

***

Kara was quick, nimble, light footed. Kotal was not. He almost lumbered around, compared to her. But, any hits he did get in stung like hell. He back handed her over a balcony, and Cassie's group gasped.

"Oh shit. Kara left us in the lurch. Thanks for that".

A scuffling sound was heard, before Kara reappeared, and smacked the Emperor, sending him hurtling towards the floor. She levitated, and threw rocks at him with her telekinesis. The only thing giving away his discomfort at being pelted with stones was a few grunts.

"She's..she's actually pretty good. He's gonna burn her though, sun God and all".

Kara looked at Jacqui and shook her head. "Nope, he's THE war god. Although, he's not as vicious as I heard he was. Yes, I know you, Ko'atal. And you can do much better than this. After all, I am just a little girl, no? And you are a big, strong warrior god. You could pummel me with one hand. And yet, you don't".

Kotal stopped fighting her. "You're gutsy, girl. You are coming with me".

Erron appeared behind her, from nowhere, and grabbed her arms. She swore. "Get off me". She lifted him up, and he went bright red, when everyone laughed at him. Even Kotal caught himself chuckling.

"Emperor, forgive my words, but I am not the type to just roll over and let you scratch my belly. That's just not me. I have to decline your offer, as it seems your two lapdogs are itching to rip me to shreds, and I don't want to die just yet".

Kotal took that, not very well, but he took it. He looked at the crowd, and made sure that everyone heard this.

"The charges against you are void. I say to all that Earthrealm means Outworld no harm".

Jin stepped forward, and bowed his head. "Emperor, I claim your service. If Mileena does have the amulet, we can get it from her more easily if we work together".

Kotal's teal eyes flashed, and he nodded. D'Vorah was less than pleased however. "Emperor, they cannot be trusted-".

Kotal shut her down. "D'Vorah. Can you not perceive what just happened?"

He and Jin shook hands, and Cassie's group all let out collective sighs.

"You honor us, Kotal Kahn. Our gratitude is wide like the ocean".

Kotal seemed off, he wasn't 100% sure about this. D'Vorah's words may have affected him more than he'd like to admit.

Cassie managed a small smile. "I'll talk to General Blade. Tell her about our new...arrangement".

Everyone felt a little more at ease, but the war was still imminent, none would fully let down their guard.

***

And in the background, Erron was still looking for his damn sand grenades...


	2. Flare Up

Kara decided to stay behind, after Cassie's group had left, via the portal, back to Earthrealm. She kept on seeing rail thin people, their legs barely holding themselves up. It made her feel terrible. How could Kotal stand for this? A God, around for thousands of years, supervising the people. Did he let them suffer too? What kind of a ruler was he? It made the woman question his leadership. She also wanted to slap him a few times.

She went to the marketplace, and bought some loaves, rice and fish. She gave money to a vendor who cooked food, and asked him to cook for the people. When the meals were done, Kara handed them out, to the bewildered people. They had suffered long enough that they did not believe they deserved kindness, were worthy of it even. She noticed whiplash marks on a few people, and bruises.

What the fuck? Unless these people are fighters, which, lets face it, it's clear they aren't, why are they injured? Justice my ass.

She spotted the Emperor and D'Vorah, and walked up to them. A man lay dying, not far from the swarm queen, and Kara pointed at him. A calming, soothing mist flowed over the man, and he was able to sit up. He took her hand, and thanked her, with tears in his eyes. The woman then healed a bleeding cut, that the Emperor had on his forearm.

D'Vorah blurted out frustration. "Never touch the Emperor! This one will take care of him".

Kara groaned and held her head. "I didn't touch him, beehive freak. And if I want to, I will, simple. Look Emperor, I wish to help here. I need more supplies".

Kotal glared at her, and began to step foot into his carriage. Kara called his bluff. "Ooookay then. I bet you'd take notice, the moment someone is unable to pay their taxes though, right? Then you'd get off your high horse, and punish them? Or get your lackeys to do it. Can't get blood on your precious skin now, can we?"

D'Vorah turned, and in a split second, had her hand around Kara's throat. Flies started to swarm around her, and they buzzed, incessantly, down her ear. When one tried to bite her, she squirmed.

Kara spluttered, and struggled for breath. When Kotal was done watching her suffer, he commanded D'Vorah to drop her. She did so, and Kara held her throat.

"Fine...let them die. Asshole".

She turned and walked away, back to the group of people, who still needed feeding and healing.

***

Ten minutes later

Erron appeared, holding bags of rice, and Kotal appeared behind him. Kara didn't want to piss the two off further, in truth, she was really graceful to them.

"Thank you. Most of the people are okay, I have healed and bandaged them".

An unguarded second let Kara into Kotal's mind. "Wait, you didn't do this, did you? Mileena? She wouldn't give a damn about the, her, people".

Kotal nodded. He kept his voice calm, but he wasn't calm inside. "I am partly to blame. I admit I have not been around the people much. I did not know how much they struggle".

Kara stared in disbelief at him. "How?! Are you blind or something? This has been going on for a long time. And how do you excuse whipping people? Murdering them? For petty crimes too! I cannot condone that. No one would be slaughtered on Earthrealm for stealing. They'd be jailed. Why not here?" She answered her own question, in a sardonic way. "Oh yeah. That would involve you, actually having to get off your blue ass, right? Fucking command it, you know you can. Stop it. If someone kills, rapes, then kill them. Don't kill them simply because you think it makes you look like a great leader. Newsflash blue, it doesn't".

Kotal barely held back a snarl. He yanked her out of the town square by her wrist. He only held it for a few seconds, but fingerprints were imprinted there, and rapidly turning purple. "Just who do you think you are?!"

Kara wrung out her wrist. "KARA, okay? My name is Kara. Stop manhandling me. I'm classed as a demi-goddess. My Mum is a goddess, my Dad is human".

Aquamarine eyes softened, once he saw Kara's expression change. She was scared of him. That was the way it should be, but it didn't feel that way, not at least, with her. Her face said nothing, but her eyes, her eyes were extremely expressive. He could see his reflection in her pupils, see them widen. Brown merged with green in them, swirling together. He felt his aggression lessen, and walked away, saying nothing.

Kara was left, bewildered, and still afraid. Her heartbeat wouldn't stop racing, and she shook.

God of war? More like god of terror...

***

Kara traveled back to Earthrealm, still feeling chills go down her back. Her attention was caught however, when she saw one of the Outworld refugees collapsing onto the hard concrete ground of the camp. She ran over to woman who scurried away from her.

"No..don't touch me! Demon!"

Kara squinted in disgust. "Excuse me?"

The woman spat on the ground. "Witchcraft!"

Kara turned on her heel, and walked off. "Die then, why should I give a shit about someone who thinks I'm a witch?"

Her conscious got the better of her though, and she looked at the woman. "You want help, or not? Not here all day, you know".

The woman frowned, and tried to stand, but her legs gave way. Johnny saw the woman fall, and stopped her from smacking the floor again. Kara shrugged at him.

"She won't let me heal her. Thinks I am a witch".

Johnny frowned. "Kara isn't a witch, she's a god".

Kara nodded. "But, if you wish to die, then fine...no? Shall the 'witch' help you then, hmm?"

Sonya overheard her, and scowled as she walked out of the main hub tent. "Kara , stop being cynical. This is someone's life we are talking about, not a joke".

The General caught sight of the bruises on her wrist. "Care to explain those?"

Kara shook her head. "Nope. I have more people to help. Excuse me General, Johnny, and whatever your name is, lady".

The woman cursed. "Zhia".

Kara smiled. "See? We can get along. Now, your arm is broken, and you've severely bruised both your legs. May I please help you?"

Zhia nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just, with all that's happened, it".

Sonya waved her off. "It's okay. We'll help you, and everyone else here, okay?"

She sat the woman down, and patted Johnny on his shoulder.

As the two walked away, Sonya frowned. 

"I don't think we can take any more people".

Johnny looked around, then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right".

***

Kara yawned, and looked at her phone.

1.46am. Sheesh. I've been up for twenty-seven hours.

She was tired, even keeping her eyes open was proving to be a challenge.

And so, she decided to leave to her apartment.

When she arrived, she went to lock the front door, before feeling a draft. She dismissed it, which she shouldn't have.

She head a thud, and then felt something slam into the back of her head.

She drifted off, into the darkness, completely unaware of what was going on...

...And of a certain person, who was dragging her, across her living room carpet, and then, out of her home.

 

Feet first...


	3. Desperado

Kara groaned as she woke up. Her head felt like someone had used it as a drum. Dizziness plagued her, as she tried to sit up, so she lay back down again, and covered her eyes with an arm. Her other hand felt beneath her body...

This, this wasn't her bed she was on, this one felt scratchy and rough. Her hands moved up to her face, and she rubbed her eyes. Little rays of light shone through...bars?

BARS? I'm in a cell?

"Rise and shine!"

A voice that sounded like the man it came from was smirking made her want to scream with frustration.

"Erron, I'm in the mood to take one of your guns, and ram it where the sun doesn't shine. So either back the hell up, or I'll make you".

Erron mockingly sighed. "Hmph".

Kara groaned, and finally managed to sit up. "Cut the bullcrap Black. Why in the realms am I in a cell, and where the hell are we?"

Erron tapped the side of his nose and shook his head. Rumbling sounds that steadily got louder made her jump to attention.

Torr grabbed the bars of her cell, and with a few pulls, tore through solid metal, as if it were mere paper. He grabbed Kara and flung her over his shoulder.

"Wha? No! Let go of me, you big brute! I feel sick. Unless you want me to vomit, I'd put me down".

Ferra slithered about after him, and hissed. "Pretty. Torr. No break, not yet".

Torr roared and continued to walk towards a big set of grand looking wooden doors.

"Hang on, are we in the?...Oh shi...".

***

Kotal was sitting on his throne, utterly stunned at the sight that was now before him. He commanded Torr to put Kara down, which he did so, before Ferra hopped back up, onto his back.

"Erron!"

The Gunslinger appeared soon after his name was bellowed. "Yes Emperor?"

Fire emanated from the Emperor's hands, and his turquoise eyes crackled. "Everyone else, leave!"

Torr walked off, and Ferra shut the door behind him.

***

"Black, what is the meaning of this?"

Kotal gestured to a still slightly green faced Kara, whose hair was now sticking up in every direction, and her black leggings were scuffed.

Erron looked at her, but there was malice there. "She knows more than she is letting on. You saw her fight, you know what she can do. How can we, you, pass on the opportunity to have a telepath here? The amulet, you can sense it, can't you, girl?"

Kara nodded. "I've been able to sense it ever since we met. I know where it is. It was under a big, black book, in your chambers, Emperor".

Kotal blinked rapidly, in surprise. She knew where it was? "Wait, was?"

She nodded again. "It isn't there now. It's..wait, does D'Vorah have permission to have it?"

Kotal shot up, and growled. "Where is she?!"

Kara flinched. "She's two miles east of here. Where is here exactly?"

Erron answered the question for her, as Kotal had stormed off, in an angry huff.

"Z'Unkahrah".

Kara stepped onto the steps, that led up to the palace. She looked out over the vast plains, and saw a cloudless sky, and trees, bountiful and lush. "Wow. This place is gorgeous". She turned to Erron and pointed. "You ever touch me again, I'll rip off whatever to touched me with".

Erron held up his hands. "Oh, I'm so afraid".

His sarcasm earned him a jab to the cheek, and an uppercut, under his chin, which sent him flying backwards. Her body pulsed with energy, and it latched onto the gunslinger, like a rope, tethering him. He blinked, and his hand was skeletal. He blinked again, and it was the way it usually was again. He would never say it, but that freaked him out. He wasn't yet aware of her tricks, and he disliked that.

"I can just so easily remove that little spell that Shang Tsung put on you, turn you into nothing more than a pile of ashes. I know more than you thought, huh?"

She walked off, leaving a slightly worried Erron in her wake.

***

Kara traced the steps she saw Kotal take, and when she found his room, she heard grumbling. It sounded like a spell.

"Vo rai, sa ik, mehja".

Kara knew that spell, it was a tracking spell. It would bind itself to Shinnok's amulet permanently.

"Mehja, mehja, ik, sa, rai, vo".

Kara jumped back against the wall. Kotal was standing in front of her, with his Macuahuitl against her chest. The tip of the sword then went against her throat.

She didn't have the words to express herself, and so, she started to chant and a grey mist swirled around her hands.

A vision shot though Kotal's mind, and his hand unerringly jerked. Kara moved out of the way, and sat on the carpeted floor, away from the blade.

D'Vorah was standing near a pier, with the amulet in her hands. Reptile was there too, along with several of his men.

"Er, you can put the Macua...wait, what was it again? Macwa? No. Dammit! Brain work, please".

Kotal did not stay his blade, he just put it against her heart. "I, please, don't. Erron was right, that asshole. But he was right! I can be of use here".

There was that look again. The fear, the shame. It was clear that she wasn't used to feeling vulnerable. Under death's gaze? She panicked and wanted to run away, as far as she could.

She'd had enough of this. "Just kill me, or walk away, for god's sake. I can't deal with waiting for death. It's the waiting that terrifies me"

And, there it was. Her reason for feeling terror. Unused to being confronted. She'd always run from it. She didn't wish to be controlled, or played. She danced to the beat of her own drum. And whilst Kotal found this admirable...

...He knew it would get her killed. She was a fool. Brazen, fairly strong, to hurt him wasn't easy, but a fool all the same.

The Emperor sheathed his blade and held out a hand.

"Go back to Earthrealm. I shall find D'Vorah alone".

Kara shook her head, before going to take his hand. At her reaction, Kotal moved has hand away, so she fell, and hurt her chin and hands.

"Emperor, stop being so harsh. You can give it all the 'I'm awesome, and tough' routine all you want, and whilst you are tough, you are terrible at peace talks. I don't want Earthrealm and Outworld to fight. I want us to work together. If I go between both realms, try to calm the people, will that suffice? Will that prove to you, that I am indeed useful?"

Kotal walked into his room, and golden sunlight bathed his skin. Bruises on his chest started to fade. He looked back at Kara, who was on her knees, and wiping er hands on her leggings.

"You need better servants. This floor is filthy. Hmm?"

She sat up, and looked at Kotal.

Wow. He looks...majestic I'd say.

Wait. What the hell am I thinking?

Home...

"Emperor?"

Kotal looked at her. "You aren't the only one wanting the amulet. Cassie Cage's team want it too. They'll help us. The more of us there are, the easier it should be, right?"

The Emperor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, because barely any man dies, in war. Both sides have vast forces, but even so, many still perish".

Kara stood and coughed. "I need to get some new clothing, since these are ruined. I just had to wear a white tank top, didn't I? Urgh. Can I call my Mother? She can bring clothes. Oh, and I need a shower. Pardon the stink, it's definitely me".

She lifted up an arm, and scowled at the smell. That, and she was covered in what looked like soot. She looked like a vagrant.

Kotal smirked. "You don't ask for much, do you?"

Kara bowed, before walking to his balcony window. "Unless you want me stink the place out?" A small ball of amethyst light appeared from a hand, and she sent it up, high into the sky. "So my Mom sees it in the Heavens. I won't ask for anything else, I'll help out with the upkeep here, and I'll shut up. Don't want to further piss off the god of war, nope". She sighed and walked past him. She walked to the top of the stairs, and saw Erron with his mask off, and his guns out, at her Mother.

"ERRON! Don't you even think about it, asshole. That's my Mom. Sod off back to the cattle shed, or whichever hovel you abide in".

The gunslinger sent her a scowl, but she wasn't paying attention.

***

She walked towards her Mother, and smiled when she saw she had a large bag in one hand.

"Mother, you are a lifesaver".

Tiama smiled, but she was concerned. "Why are you here, and what happened?"

He daughter sighed. "The cowboy there? He kidnapped me. Figured with my abilities, I'd be useful to the Emperor. Didn't bother asking me though, just smacked me over the head, and put me in a manky cell".

Her Mother perked up. "There's another telepath here, but he's really weak".

Kara looked confused. "Then why am I here? I could just heal him, and go home".

"No, this man, he isn't of flesh and blood".

Kara raised an eyebrow. "A soulmancer? They are exceedingly rare. Hmm, I'll have to speak to the General about that when I get back to camp. If I ever get back, that is".

Tiama gave her daughter the bag. "Shower, then change your clothing".

Kara groaned and smacked her forehead. "Mother, I'm not a child. I know what to do".

Tiama called her bluff. "You don't, otherwise, you would have sense this 'cowboy' and taken care of him, instead of being kidnapped".

Her daughter's eyes widened..

..But, her Mother had a point. Kara should have known, shouldn't have let her guard down, even when exhausted.

"I'm leaving. Your Dad wishes to see you though".

Kara frowned. "Clan stuff, right? Look, I shouldn't have left in the manner I did, but, I just couldn't take any more of frosty bastard's bullshit. Sorry Mom, but I couldn't".

Tiama patted her back, and sighed. "You need to speak with both of them. Clear this up, It's gone on long enough. I won't have any more feuds, you hear me?"

Kara nodded and straightened her back. "Yes Mom. Thanks. I'll go and see Dad after I've helped Kotal".

"Helped? Hm, okay then. Just be careful, okay? See you soon".

Tiama slowly vanished, in a haze of lilac smoke.

***

Kara wandered through the palace, and eventually found a bathroom.

This place is huge.

She shivered.

And drafty.

She took a towel, and a bottle of shower gel out of the bag.

She stripped off her clothes, and left them on the floor.

She heard voices, on the other side of the door.

"Kara?"

She kept on washing herself. "Emperor? What is it?"

Wafts of cinnamon hit Kotal's nose, when she opened the door a tad. He grunted and looked away in respect.

"We leave soon".

She nodded. "D'Vorah is still at the port. Cassie's team are...that's odd. They are still in the same place as they were when I last sensed them. They must be trapped".

Kotal nodded, and briskly walked away, creating another cool blast of air to hit Kara.

She shivered again, and closed the door, returning to her shower.

Cassie, guys, what have you gotten yourselves into now, huh?

She sighed, and continued her shower, knowing that she may well have to save the group...

 

...Again.


	4. Tether Me

Kara, Erron and Kotal headed to the last known location of D'Vorah and Reptile. The amulet was mere minutes away from the Emperor's grasp now, he could sense it. Kara had linked her telepathic ability with his mind, so both could sense where the precious trinket was. Kotal was a little impressed that she could do that, and she had kept her promise. Perhaps she wasn't an insolent little child.

Had he judged her too quickly?

Kara stopped jogging, and looked east.

"Cassie's in trouble. I'm going to help her. Pretty sure you'll have no problem reclaiming the amulet, Emperor, and your". She looked at Erron and smirked. "Bloodhound".

Kotal just barged past her, smacking her shoulder as he did so. She held it and narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop throwing your weight around. I helped you like I said I would, didn't I?"

Erron walked past her, and, whilst she was tempted to say something, or do something to annoy him, she didn't. She severed the link with Kotal and simply walked off, in the opposite direction of the pair.

***

A huge ship loomed in the distance, with dozens of traitors to their emperor on-board it. A few were congregated around a large hatch, which made Kara suspicious. When she tuned into it, an already jumpy Takeda almost fell off his bed.

"Kara? How did you...".

Cassie, Jin and Jacqui stared at him. "Wha? Why is she here?"

Cassie's question was answered by the woman herself. "Because a certain asshole decided that I'd be a good toy for the Emperor, that's why. We sorta have an alliance now, but it's rocky, like I bet that ship is too. The sea's choppy today. You guys feeling okay?"

She was taunting them, and it made them groan. "Look, genius. Get us out of here. The guards stopped coming down here a while ago".

"Working on it. The hatch is open. Look right".

The four did so, and Kara was kicking the guards asses, throwing some of them over the side of the ship. One smacked her with a staff, which winded her, and she was spluttering. She lay on the floor, feigned defeat, when, in truth, even if she got up, this guy would actually defeat her. She violently coughed. She looked at the hatch, and put a hand up. The cell doors unlocked themselves. Cassie and her group ran to help the thoroughly pissed off Kara, who was still on the ground, mumbling profanities.

***

When the four had defeated the remaining guards, Takeda helped Kara up. "Thanks. You guys okay?"

The four nodded, and started to head off the ship. Cassie held back though.

"So, Erron kidnapped you?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah. I can't hate him that much though, turned out D'Vorah stole the amulet. They wouldn't have known was it not for me".

Jacqui's eyes went wide. "Hell to the Reiko Accords, huh. Pain in the ass she is".

Everyone agreed there. "Guys, lets go meet the Emperor".

Jin frowned. "And why should we do that? The guy tolerates us, but if we push him further...".

Kara butted in. "He's fine, he's just crap at small talk. As long as you guys talk about important things, like, you know, making sure war doesn't happen between our realm and his, we'll be fine".

The Shaolin monk smirking made Kara wary. "What?"

"You seem to be getting on rather well with him".

Kara shrugged. "What? So I know how to handle big, tough guys".

His smirk grew, and she went red. "Ohhh, I get it. Didn't think he'd roll over that fast".

Kara slapped him, followed by glares from his companions. "I was joking, sheesh".

Kara waved her hands. "Not like that. OR Erron, for that matter. Look, the way I see it is, if I can keep both from butchering us, and causing havoc, I will do all I can. Just not that. Besides, I don't know either of them. If I wanted to be in their pants, or war-skirt, or whatever you call it, I would be".

She started to run, and the others followed her.

Lets just get to the damn dock already, for the sake of my embarrassment.

***

When the five arrived, they saw D'Vorah on the floor, Kotal holding the amulet, and Erron, with a gun, pointed at Reptile's head.

Kara flashed a white toothed smile at Erron. "See, he is useful for more than just obliterating everything".

The gunslinger then shot Reptile. "Or not. Dammit Erron, let me have a moment for once".

Erron shook his head and chuckled.

Kotal nodded at Kara and the group, and began to walk off.

"Emperor. We could do with talk. Especially since the security of the amulet is at stake, again".

Cassie was right. "Funny that. The irony is making me want to laugh".

Kotal groaned and threw a ball of fire at Kara and Cassie, who jumped backwards to avoid them.

"Cannot take a joke, can you?"

"Kara comes, the rest of you, go home".

Jin had that grin again, it made Kara want to hit him. "Annnd, I was right".

Kara put the palm of her hand on her forehead. "You'll be in agony on the floor in a minute. Shut up. I'm only here because of my abilities. Nothing else".

A heavy, pregnant pause happened, but the silence was deafening in her ears.

Someone fucking say something. Please?

She looked at the floor, until she was yanked forward. "Ouch! Fuck's sake Kotal, stop it! I'm not some rag doll".

It was then that Takeda noticed the nasty bruises on Kara's wrist. "Where did they come from? Did he?" He gestured to Kotal. "If Kara's helped you, why do you feel the need to hurt her? You're a god, supposed to be respected, and yet, you hurt someone who tries to respect you".

Kotal laughed, loudly, and it stung Kara a little inside. "Respect? The girl knows nothing of that. All she knows it profanities, and childish outbursts".

Kara glared at him, the sting she still felt moved to her gut, and it made it churn. She tried to sound defiant, but her words came out utterly pitiful. "I believe the word you are looking for is facetious. I joke, a lot. I try to lessen the tension in bad situations, but I know when to hold my tongue".

Kotal's laughter echoed and became a belly laugh. He couldn't stop, and Kara was biting her lip, tearing up. Even Erron felt bad for her. The Emperor was being horrible, for no reason, but to satiate his loathsome sense of humor.

"If you did, you'd have kept your mouth shut".

The Emperor pushed her towards Takeda, who caught her. Once he saw the tears in her eyes, he hugged her, refusing to let Kotal see that he'd hurt her.

Cassie saw her face, and frowned. "Fuck off Kotal. We tried respecting you, but you still act like a douche. Come on guys, I'm done with him. You don't deserve to be emperor. You're evil, pure and simple. Your people starve and you do nothing to stop it. Kara tried she actually bothered to help. She spent hours feeding and healing people, I know, I saw her. She's fucking amazing to all of us, to those people. But to you, she's just a thing, isn't she? Something to use. We're through. Want to start a war? Do it, but know that despite just being 'mortals', we will fight, with everything we have, till our dying breath".

The five walked away, solemnly, none had the desire to even speak anymore. They were mentally and physically drained.

***

Erron looked at his 'boss' and pulled aside his mask. "Bit harsh there Emperor. Kara's annoying, sure, but she could be important in this. She goes between Earthrealm and Outworld, she could send and bring messages, be a mediator. I highly doubt she'd want to now though, she looked upset. Can't say I blame her".

Kotal wasn't sure what just happened. Why, exactly had he lashed out? Other than the frankly ridiculous sense of humor Kara had, she wasn't that bad. Over the thousands of years he had lived, he had known far worse people. At that time, he demanded blood, pain and sacrifice. Over those long years, his lust for those things diminished, and he became more subdued in his godliness.

The tattooed lines on his chest began to glow, and he felt a strange feeling wash over him.

Pity?

Why did he pity her? After all, Kara proved she could handle her own. She wasn't as weak as he'd first thought. He'd gone easy on her when they fought, but still, she defied him, got away from him. He practically lumbered around, whilst she bounded about, flippantly. This angered him, but, to see one so small, so delicate and feeble actually be able to challenge him? That, that was a sight.

To behold? Foolish child...

He cursed. But another part of his mind chimed in.

But she isn't a child.

She's a goddess, young for her status, will live many more years.

A goddess, all the same.

A deity?

Now he knew what he was feeling, and what an alien feeling it was too.

Empathy?

No.

 

Sympathy...


	5. Rose Among Weeds

Three weeks later

 

"You did WHAT? Cassandra Cage!"

Cassie pouted, but stood her ground. "Mom!" She looked around, and knew they could be overheard, so she lowered her voice. "Look, yes, I told Kotal to go fuck himself. Yes, I told him if he wants a war, he's got one. But it's been three weeks since I said that. Why would be wait? He would have attacked us almost immediately, when our defenses were down. He'd have destroyed us. But he didn't".

The staunch general facade in Sonya was falling apart. Maternal instinct kicked in, in it's place. "Cassie. You may have just completely ruined everything. CAGE!"

Johnny walked in, took one look at the situation, and smiled, sheepishly. "Er, actually, you know what? No, I'm not having this. Sonya, you were barely around for Cassie, OUR daughter. The only damn time you speak to her? You shout, berate her. Yeah, she shouldn't have said what she did, I agree. But".

Sonya had heard enough. "But what? You always were soft on her".

Johnny was getting angrier, but didn't want to show it. She still effected him. And he hated that. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cass, go".

Cassie shook her head. "Hell no! I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle this".

Sonya's bitter laugh indicated that she disagreed. "No, you can't".

Cassie stared at her mom, seeing something she wished she hadn't. "Why did you bother having me, if you hate dad so much, huh?"

Johnny seconded that. "Yeah, General. Surely if you hated me so much, you wouldn't have wanted a kid?"

Sonya didn't want to answer. She felt her eyes sting, but she wouldn't cry. Not here.

When alone though? She'd bawl until she could cry no more.

Cassie knew what her answer was though.

She didn't want a child.

"Oh, I get it. A drunken fuck, in some dirty backstreet alleyway, that went wrong, was it? That's what I am?"

Johnny's eyes widened and he walked up to her. "NO! No, never. Don't you dare think that. Your mom's going through a lot, okay? She doesn't hate you, and trust me. She wanted you and still does, she just isn't the type to show it".

The buzz cut blond couldn't breathe properly. She had to get out of there.

She walked around her father, and left the tent.

Johnny looked at his ex wife in disgust. "I know you care, but at some point, you need to show it. Or she'll think you despise her. I know we haven't gotten along in a while now, but don't drag her into this. I shouldn't have said anything. But, we've all made mistakes. Not just her and I".

He too, left the tent, and missed Sonya's sob by seconds.

***

A portal appeared a few hours later, and out strolled Erron, Kotal, Tiama, and Jin. Kara heard her name, and walked outside. She was more than a little confused as to why her parents were beside the Emperor. She concluded she'd have to ask them about it later.

Tiama walked over to her daughter and smiled. "Your father and I have convinced Kotal to have peace talks with General Blade. Your father's status helped considerably, with him representing the Lin Quei, as a general himself. He also wishes to speak with you".

Kara rolled her eyes, to which her mother did the same thing. They ended up laughing, but Kara's laugh was a nervous one. "What, so he can stomp me into the ground? Make Kara mush? Look, I don't want to fight with him".

Tiama shook her head. "He won't do that. I know what happened. He feels bad about it. He overrated".

Kara smirked. "No, he was an ass".

They laughed again.

Jakal walked over, and joined them. He plopped himself down on the steps, and sighed.

"If he ever does that again, I'll rip him a new one".

Kara wished the floor would swallow her whole. "DAD! You've been listening to the kids too much. Just stop, it's embarrassing".

Jakal grinned. "Is it? Good".

His wife groaned. "And why did I marry you again? Remind me".

His grin became goofy. "Because of my wit, and the fact that I annoy you, yet, I am charming with it, so, yeah".

The Amakura family burst out laughing, and it lightened the mood considerably.

"I wondered if, to boost moral, we could have a gathering, and a feast. But, I want it to be different. No talk of war and death. Wear nice clothes".

Kara's brain was putting one and one together in her head...

...She got the wrong answer though.

Spectacularly wrong.

"Wait. Both of you were with the Emperor, and I know you want me to find a decent man to settle with. You weren't offering me to". She looked at Kotal. "Him, were you? The man hates me!"

Tiama and Jakal stared at each other, before barely holding back snorting laughter. "Of course not. And we said if you want to settle down, find a decent man. You don't have too, okay? Right, I'll ask around, see if anyone wishes to attend the feast. It'll be in the main hall of the palace".

Kara did a double take. "Wait. Kotal actually offered his home to us?"

Jakal nodded. "He did, actually rather hospitable. Well, after I threatened to destroy the place, earthquake, make it all crumble".

"Why do I have to get all dolled up? I'm not trying to impress anyone".

Her mother tapped her nose. "It isn't about impressing others. Kotal wishes to speak with you by the way. Okay, I'm going to see who will join us".

She walked off, leaving Kara and her dad. "Sweetie. Kotal is an ass, but, he is that way for a reason. With that much power and responsibility on your shoulders, it can be easy to forget people's feelings, and they can get trampled on. I did that, nearly lost your mother".

Kara felt her heart jump into her throat. "What?!"

Jakal frowned. "We had a row. I'd been with Sub-Zero, helping him to cement an alliance with the Shirai Ryu. Tiama was a little unhappy that I didn't see her much, but then she lashed out, saying she felt like I didn't want to be around her anymore. That I didn't defend you, when he scorned you. You did what you were told, and wanted to be more, but, he kept you on a leash, and did not let you reach your full potential. She may well still get divorce papers drawn up".

His daughter grabbed onto his arm. "You can't. Please don't...".

She started crying and Jakal cursed. "This is why I shouldn't have said anything. We will talk it over, okay? I don't want to leave things on a sour note".

Kara mopped up her tears with her sleeve. "How am I supposed to enjoy this feast, if all I am thinking about is, will my parents get divorced? Well and truly stuck your foot in it, dad".

His frown was replaced with a smile, and he scratched his ruffled, short brown beard. "Eh, that sounds like something your mom would say. You are more and more like her as you get older".

Kara stuck her tongue out at him, and decided that she wouldn't feel miserable tonight.

If she had a chance to try and fix things between her and Kotal, and possibly, her parents, she would give it all she had.

She took a portal, back to her apartment, and flitted through her wardrobe...

***

8 pm, Z'Unkahrah, Outworld

Kotal's palace

Kara stood in the great hall of the palace, a little out of her comfort zone. But a wolf whistle from Erron surprisingly calmed her down a bit. The gunslinger looked her up and down and smiled. He didn't have his cowboy wear on, or his mouth mask. He wore a simple pair of black slacks, a white shirt, and a black Stetson. A scruffy sand coloured beard accentuated fairly sharp cheek and jaw bones.

Kara giggled, he looked strange, but good decent. "Bloody hell, you have a normal mouth".

Erron smirked. "'Course I do".

Kara smiled at him. "Where'd the scar come from?"

"Got attacked when I was younger, guy slashed my mouth with a rusty blade. Almost died from blood poisoning".

"Yikes". She sighed and offered her hand. "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole, 'threatening to end your life' thing. I should know better than that".

Erron tilted his head. "Eh, I'm used to it". He shook her hand. "He'll like this".

He pointed to her dress. "Is it a bit see-through? I was worried about that, even the slip might not have covered everything".

His smirk was back. "A bit".

Kara went as red as her lace dress. It was demure, covering almost all of her body, but in some lights, clearly wasn't that demure. "Aw shit. And, he? You mean Kotal? I wasn't trying to impress him".

"Yeah, right, you weren't".

Kara glared at him and held her head. "You know that apology? I may well take that back now. Ugh, just help me to the table, this floor is worse than I first thought".

The cowboy held out his arm, and she linked hers with it. "Yeah, cause those stilts you are walking on aren't the problem, are they?"

Kara tried to hate him, but she couldn't. She burst out laughing and felt her nerves lessen considerably.

***

When she'd sat down, questions entered her mind.

Why did I get dressed up, paint up my face, straighten my hair and wear heels?

AM I trying to impress Kotal?

Really? I guess I do feel bad, I did take the piss out of him.

A GOD. That isn't something a sane person does.

Please, by the Elder God's, don't let him murder me. I'm trying my hardest here...

***

Sonya, Johnny and Cassie entered the room. A servant was cutting into a huge piece of beef, and Kara felt like taking her knife, and using it to cut the heavy amount of tension that now lingered in the air. Cassie had decided not to wear her battle suit. She'd changed into a rather girly dark blue dress, girly for her anyway. She walked over to Kara, smiled, and sat down.

"Sorry we're late. My parents were arguing".

The woman in red frowned, took her glass and sipped some of the extremely sweet, borderline sickly wine. She grimaced at it. "So are mine".

Cassie grabbed her glass and took a large drink out of it. "This stuff is vile, like swallowing pure sugar. Yours too? Yours seem really solid though".

Kara knew she shouldn't be talking about her parents issues, but she felt closest to the blond, and felt like it would get some of the weight off her chest. "They seem it. Been married for twenty two years. They were solid, but dad's been busy with clan stuff, so, he didn't see mom much. She got a little stressed about that. Then, with the whole Sub-Zero thing, it all just...well, erupted".

Cassie rubbed her friend's back. "Wanna talk about it?"

Her friend nodded. "Sub shouted at me, said I wasn't good enough. That I wasn't taking the training seriously enough. Want to know why he said that?"

The blond nodded. "Cause I left. I'd met a guy a couple of months prior. I left the fortress to sleep with him. Now, yeah, I probably shouldn't have. But, I don't regret it. In fact, we were together up until eight months ago, so five years. Dad knew, but he wanted to keep it a secret. Sub got it out of him, and mom was angry that he didn't stick up for me. She said he should have. He agrees with her, but at the time? I'd never seen Sub so angry. He made me sound like a pariah, like I didn't deserve to be there. So, I left and became a teacher of capoeira on Earthrealm. That, and I helped homeless people out, at a shelter".

Cassie put down her glass and looked at her parents, who were arguing, but in hushed tones. She sighed. "No idea why Sub lashed out at you, makes no sense. And you were really happy, so it's not like you fucked everyone over, to be with this guy. What was he like?"

Kara smiled at the memory. "Snake? Well, he was sweet, a little shy. Drop dead gorgeous though. Tanned skin, big green eyes, really strong, but he wasn't overbearing with it".

Cassie caught her smile. "Why break up?"

"We just fell out of love. Still friends though. Honestly? He's the only man, other than my dad, that I've ever trusted".

Other people entered the room, and sat down, so, Cassie and Kara decided to cut their conversation short.

***

Kotal entered the room, and everyone had to stand, in respect. After he sat, at the head of the table, everyone was allowed to sit, and start eating.

***

The meal went quietly. No one had much to say that would classify as good conversation. The only things they could talk about were of starvation, sheer panic, people looting and struggling to survive. That wasn't dinner talk, not at all. Kara watched her parents be civil and nice to one another. They were great at that, but know that she knew that it was a facade, it made her appetite wane. She nibbled at the slices of beef on her plate, and drank water instead of that overly saccharine wine. She wasn't a wine drinker, it made her feel sick. She couldn't really afford to mess things up here, it wouldn't be just her parents she'd embarrass if she did...

Cassie watched her parents and tried not to glower at them. It wasn't her dad that was arguing, he tried to diffuse Sonya's wrath. But, as both he and his daughter knew all too well, defusing Sonya's wrath was trickier than diffusing a bomb.

Sometimes, it was better just waiting it out. Waiting for the storm to pass, and placate, by herself.

Johnny was trying, really trying to get his ex wife to have a conversation. But, with one, murderous look in her eyes, that effectively shut up him.

He sighed, and continued to eat his meal.

***

After the guests had finished their food, almost all left, making the excuse that it was late, and that they needed to get some rest. In truth, it was late, and Kara caught many of the guests yawning. She yawned herself, twice. But, she had something to say, before she left.

The Emperor was speaking with some of his servants, when he heard a gentle rapping, on his chamber door. He opened the door, and ushered out the servants.

"Kara".

Kara bowed her head. "Emperor. May I come in?"

A slight twitch of his mouth made Kara chuckle.

"You didn't ask the first time. Why now?"

"Well, I respect you, and your privacy. And I realise that, just waltzing into your room, without permission was rude of me. So, may I come in?"

Confusion smacked him, hard. That was a very adult thing for her to say. Where did that come from?

He'd misjudged her, clearly, and he felt wary. He wasn't used to this. Usually, someone would be aplogising to him, not the other way around. He never felt like he had to apologise before.

An eyebrow raised on Kara's face, and she looked at him, expectantly.

"Yes, of course"...

***

The sunset was almost at it's end, the sky now a liquid amber colour. Kara walked over to his balcony and surveyed the vast gardens he had.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. I know I've been childish, and that isn't acceptable behavior".

He couldn't resist. "Since when did you become so adult?"

Kara smiled. "I have been for a while now".

She turned to him, and the emperor noted what Erron had told him earlier. That she may have dressed to please his eye. That made an eyebrow raise, as he looked her over.

The red dress she had one, the lace overlay looked fragile, dainty, a look he wasn't sure suited her. He didn't believe she was dainty, or fragile. He'd seen her fight. She was tough, but graceful.

Beautiful maybe?

She is.

Seeing her in different clothing, and much more relaxed was a pleasant change. She didn't seem so crass, and unapproachable now.

Kotal did a double take.

Unapproachable?

What is this? Is she messing with my faculties?

She must be.

The woman walking past him alerted him, and he grabbed her arm. He made sure not to bruise her this time.

Wait.

He could not look at her, and a pang of shame hit him, as he uttered words, foreign to him.

"The words I used a few weeks back. They were unwarranted".

Kara looked at him, and put her free hand up to his head. She tilted him so he faced her.

"So...".

"I apologise".

Kara smiled. "Thank you. I best be going, so, er, can I have my arm back please?"

Kotal had forgotten that he still held her wrist. He let go, and let her walk to his door. The click of her heels on the stone floor snapped him out of his daze.

"How can you walk in those?"

Kara laughed. "I kinda can't, to be honest".

The emperor tutted. "Then why wear them?"

She gestured to his headdress. "That has to weigh a fair bit. Why wear it?"

He chuckled. She nodded, and left his room.

***

Kotal took off his headdress, and sighed.

What a strange night.

 

A strange night indeed...


	6. Acquiesce

D'Vorah found Quan Chi, on the floor of his temple, too weak to stand. She ran over and hauled him up, and onto his seat.

"The...amulet?"

D'Vorah shook her head. "That half human, half rat ruined our plans. This one wanted to kill her, but the emperor wouldn't let me".

Quan tilted his head. "Why would he halt you? Whom do you mean?"

The swarm queen hissed. "This one knows her as Kara".

"Lady Tiama's daughter. Ah, I see. Her powers are useful, very useful. They could be to us too. That would give us a huge advantage. I could drain her of her magic, but keep her alive enough, so she is of use". D'Vorah walked away towards the entrance of his temple. "We need that amulet. Find it".

She nodded, and proceeded to leave the temple.

***

Earthrealm

"Come on. Can't you hit me?"

Takeda growled, and wiped his forehead.

"I can't, you keep on moving".

Kara laughed. "That's the idea. How can I help you, if I just stand there, doing nothing. Throw me".

Takeda tried to concentrate, but, with his mentor, Master Hasashi watching him, he couldn't. He gulped, and shook his head.

Hanzo sighed, and ran at Kara, giving her next to no time to register his movements. He kicked her in the knees, and she howled. He then grabbed her arm, turned, and threw her over his shoulder. She grunted as she hit the road. He kept her arm in a tight hold, until she tapped out, with her other hand.

He let go and walked back over to his stunned student. "See? Wasn't that hard".

Takeda looked at the young woman, and laughed, when all she did was a thumbs up.

***

Kara got back up and reopened the portal to General Blade's base. Takeda went through it first. But, before she could do so, a green skull, comprised of energy, flew past her. Hanzo saw that, and ran back to the portal.

"QUAN!"

Kara put her arm in front of him.

"Stop. Something's off. He isn't alone. The others, they are badly hurt".

But, the Shirai Ryu master was having none of it. He was losing the battle against anger, and bitterness. Rage swept through him. "I'm going to kill him".

Kara wouldn't move her arm, and he growled at her. "NO! He'll kill you, using my magic too. The amulet, D'Vorah took it, again. He'll use it to siphon my power. That, and he will regain his own abilities. You'll die! Let me go through. I'll make sure you get to him, I promise".

Hanzo stared at her. "You have the audacity to stop me from killing the man, who murdered my wife?! My son?! How dare you!"

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, die then. See, this is what I get, for trying to be nice. Fuck you then, I tried giving a damn...it failed".

The fuming man just pushed past her, and went into the portal. She sighed, and did the same thing.

***

"Sorcerer!"

Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi, Cassie, Jacqui, Jin and Takeda, who were all on their knees, bound by magic looked at the damaged man, who was charging towards Quan Chi. Quan merely laughed, and threw him aside.

"Ah, Scorpion. How the brave do fall".

He cast a bind around the man's throat and he started choking. His attention had been taken off the portal, as Kara ran through it. She saw Hanzo on the ground, struggling for air, and she sent a telekinetic wave towards the sorcerer, which sent him off balance. She made the bind around the master's throat disappear.

"See? I'm not lying to you. Why would I? I know you don't trust anyone, and I'm not asking you to trust me. But, I speak the truth".

She put a shield up, in front of her fellow fights, and ran over to them.

"Guys?"

Another bright blue portal appeared near to them, and Kara looked up to see her parents walk through it, and Sub-Zero, with many of his acolytes.

Chanting in the background made them all flinch. The amulet was glowing with energy of many colours. It swirled around and around.

Tiama stepped forward and started chanting herself, to combat Quan's magic. The object flew at Tiama's hand. She reached out to grab it, but Quan pulled it back.

The pair battled with chants, up until a blast of red magic hit both her and her daughter in the chest.

Quan and D'Vorah bowed...

...as Shinnok stood before them.

***

The red mist that surrounded Kara started to make her feel faint. She wobbled, and swayed, back and forth, feeling strange. Purple magic pulsed in her veins, as she tried to fight off this odd power, but it began to devour her. She could hear his words, in her mind.

Failure...

Useless...

She screamed. Her magic was being pulled away from her, and into Shinnok's body. He lapped it up, lazily, like a fat cat, drunk on cream.

He then focused on Hanzo. "Look, another mother and child, suffering. That must make you angry, no?"

Hanzo stared at Kara, whose skin was paling with each second. "NO! I won't let this happen. Leave them alone".

Shinnok laughed, a low, menacing sound. "Quan. Do you wish to make him a wraith again?"

The sorcerer shook his head. "Kill him then. He's of no use".

Quan nodded, and ran at the Shirai Ryu master.

***

Kara's energy began to run out. Shinnok was walking away, and she couldn't stop him. She collapsed, and couldn't get back up. Her parents ran over to her, and discovered she wasn't breathing. Tiama broke free of Shinnok's binds and started trying to revive her daughter. When that didn't work, Jakal knelt down, with tears in his eyes and started doing chest compression's on his daughter.

"Kara, come on. Don't you dare give up on me. I'm supposed to go before you".

Shinnok looked over his shoulder. "She's gone". A sickening slicing sound made him turn, and he saw Quan's head, rolling towards him. "So is he, it seems. D'Vorah, come".

D'Vorah looked at the head, her face betraying nothing, and walked away, to join her master.

***

Tiama shook her head, and regained her daughter's soul. She put it back in Kara's body, and tried again, to revive her. She started breathing again, but stopped, soon after. Her mother felt like swearing.

"Kara, stop it. You are stronger than this".

Jakal growled. "Fuck. There HAS to be a way".

"Let me look".

Preoccupation meant that no one had seen the emperor arrive. They were all on edge, nervous and skittish.

Kotal knelt down, and put his hand above Kara's chest.

"There's a bind wrapped around her lungs".

Hanzo flinched. "Quan Chi..he used one of them on me. That was what killed me. It cannot be removed".

Kotal shook his head. "It can, but it's risky. However, since the risk here is already high, I believe we must do this. Lady Tiama, my fire can destroy the bind, but it needs to be guided. It will burn her, know that".

Tiama nodded. "Please! I don't care, as long as she survives. Please".

The emperor nodded.

***

A fire arose from Kotal's hand, and Tiama used her telekinesis, to guide it onto Kara's chest. She sensed the bind, and focused on it. The fire burned through it, and she quickly extinguished it.

Kara gasped and coughed, awaking to the smell of charred...

...Skin?

She looked down, through bleary eyes, and saw her skin was badly burned, all around her chest.

She didn't get to look at her damaged body for too much longer, she barely had any energy to move, let alone stay awake.

She passed out, and slipped, far too easily, into a deep, seemingly, never ending darkness...

***

Tiama carried her daughter to the medic tent, and lay her down, on a stretcher. Jakal remained outside, and saw the emperor, preparing to leave. He ran over and bowed.

"Emperor?"

Kotal turned and nodded. Jakal cleared his throat. "Why? Why save my daughter?"

Kotal thought on this. "Because, she kept her word, and has helped me, in the past".

Helped me. I should not require help. Yet, situations arise when I do, indeed need help. Kara is vulnerable, deceptively so. Why SHOULD I protect her? What good will come of it?

Why did she help me though? She claimed to distrust me, borderline hates me. Yet...

Why do I feel I do need her help? A mere mortal.

Another part of his mind interjected.

Why refer to a Goddess as a mortal? Am I perhaps, a little jealous of her powers? I have witnessed what she can do, and I was impressed.

My dear, you trick my mind. I dislike that. You fool me, I do not like games, or tricks.

Kara, I won't ever let you fool me again.

Jakal interrupted his thoughts. "Thank you, truly. She's my only child. I don't even want to think about how I'd be, if I lost her".

The emperor curtly bowed, then turned, and walked away.

***

Kara was awake, and heard everything the emperor had just said.

Either she was still out of it...

Or, he was bullshitting, and actually liked her games.

My dear?

What? Who calls someone that?

She muttered under her breath, and lay back down.

 

"I don't get it"...


	7. Like Butter Wouldn't Melt

Kara woke up, hours later, and to a harrowing sight.

Red, the sky was fresh blood red, and it rippled, in waves.

Shinnok...

She wanted to get up, but her legs failed her, so, she had to plop herself down, on the cot again. She huffed, since when was she this weak? She was supposed to a demi-Goddess, staunch, capable and efficacious.

Right now? She was an invalid, and in pain too. She looked around, and noticed that it was quiet there. Usually, the base would always be busy, full of General Blade's men, and civilian casualties, from both Earthrealm and Outworld.

She spotted Master Hasashi, and called him over. He entered the tent, pain etched on his features.

Kara waved a hand near him, and was overjoyed that she still had a little power. Hanzo felt his pain lessen.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

Kara saw her bag near her, and picked it up. She rooted around in it, for her mirror. When she found it and opened it, she grimaced.

"I feel as bad as I look".

Her eyes were sunken in, and she looked drawn, her face was as pale as pure winter snow. She dropped the mirror onto the sheet, when her hand started to spasm. The muscles clenched and she fought the urge to swear loudly.

"Stop. You must rest. The others have gone to stop Shinnok. They'll return you your power, I'm sure of it. Earlier today". He shifted on the spot. He was uncomfortable, that was painfully clear to see. "I apologise for my hastiness. I should have heeded your words, and not taken my anger out on you".

Kara shut her eyes, and shook her head. "It could have been worse. I've heard stories of how tough you can be. I apologise too, for being aggravating".

The Shirai Ryu master waved his hands. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Now, rest".

Kara laughed as he left the tent.

Sir, yessir.

***

It had just gone seven in the morning when Cassie and her team returned from the Sky Temple. Kara was awake, barely, but them suddenly appearing willed her to stay up, to congratulate them.

Cassie walked up to her, and gave her a palm sized purple ball.

"Here, wasn't sure on how to bring it back, so your mom put your power into this ball. Kinda cool really, I mean, tiny ball and yet, I've seen what you can do. Way more than this little thing".

Kara smiled and took the ball. "Thank you. You beat Shinnok, and saved Raiden? I've got to say, that is really impressive. Earthrealm's champion".

The pair hugged, and Kara reentered the tent.

***

As she sat down on the cot, her parents joined her. She began to siphon the energy, from the ball, in her hands. She went into a trance like state of meditation, taught to her by her 'favourite' man, Sub-Zero, years ago.

Jakal sighed. "She'll be okay".

His wife nodded. "I know. What about us though?"

Jakal turned to her, and his mouth formed a thin line. "I don't know. I've ruined us, this. I'm not sure if we can fix it".

Tiama grabbed one of his hands. "Don't leave me. It's my fault, not yours. Please don't".

Her begging made his chest tighten, and he felt emotion hit him, like a brick wall.

He sighed. "Lets work on it, together, okay? Just take it easy. I still care, you know".

Tiama's bitter grin made him upset. "Still? Even after all my stupid rants, and ravings about how you were a bad father? You aren't! Why did I even say that?"

Her husband pulled her into his arms, and couldn't help burying his nose in her hair.

We'll be okay...

...Right?

***

Ten days later

Outworld, Z'Unkahrah

Kara traveled to Kotal's realm, in the hopes of speaking to him. After she had fully recovered her strength and abilities, she had been informed, by Cassie, that instead of helping her and her team, the emperor made them fight him and his gang of circus freaks. Kara was livid, furious that he stalled them, despite knowing that Earthrealm, as they knew it, would be obliterated, by a conniving, sneaky Elder God.

She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, maybe throw him around, control him, so he knew just who he was dealing with.

Then however, she found out that he had helped save her life.

Her? The 'silly little girl, who should learn when to keep her mouth closed'? Why in the realms would he save her then?

She'd have to ask him about that too.

When she arrived in the great hall, she saw servants, brushing the stone floor, and polishing the grand table, in the center of the room.

Kotal wasn't sitting on his luxurious throne, which was made from solid gold, and draped in blue velvet.

Good. Oh crap...

Nervousness crept in, it felt like her entire body went numb, and cold. What could she do? Scream at the emperor for not helping Earthrealm's plight, then suddenly do a u-turn and start being nice, and grateful, because he saved her? That wouldn't make much sense. And she didn't wish to enrage him any further, since, the pair seemed to be on good terms now.

She tried to take deep breaths, but the shaking meant she couldn't.

She walked up the stairs as slowly as she could. She felt unsteady on her feet, and didn't want to end up falling down the stairs. That wasn't in her plan.

Plan?

Okay. Say he's a fool for not helping, but, that we won, then, thanks for saving me. Okay, bye? Then stroll out, like nothing happened?

I'm such a loser. He's going to love this.

Should I grovel? Pray? Bow to him? Make myself look like an utter fool for him?

She forced herself to march forward, to his chamber door.

The sight that greeted her, when Kotal opened the door took her by surprise, and floored her argumentative and slightly foul mood.

***

Kara saw Kotal, and had to do a double take.

Wha? That can't be him. He looks...hang on...he looks, human. A hulking beast of a man mind. Bit brute-like.

He was over a foot taller than her, his chest broad, shoulders strong. His skin was an almond shade, and short, jet black hair was tied back, into a high ponytail. Ivory tusks bore fairly wide holes in his earlobes, and two stuck out from his nostrils. His arms, and chest were adorned with ivory armor. He didn't look like a god anymore, or an emperor. He looked like a warrior, and it gave Kara chills.

Awe, that's what she felt. The man was dangerous, and he knew it.

But, now? To see him, without the blue warpaint, without the golden shimmer of his accessories, without his weapons, he looked, like a man. Just a man.

However, Kara wasn't stupid enough to think his demeanor had changed, as his appearance. She wouldn't treat him any differently then she previously had.

She lightly coughed and bowed her head. "Good afternoon emperor. Lovely day we are having".

Kotal didn't move, or speak. He just motioned for her to come in.

So, she took the brave step forward, and did so.

***

She walked over to a large dresser, made from the finest oak. A rich, deep brown colour. She turned her back to that, and braced herself against it.

"Can I have that audience alone with you now?"

Kotal nodded. "I received news that Earthrealm won the battle against Shinnok. Congratulations".

Kara grinned. "Yeah, Cassie kicked his and D'Vorah's ass". She realised her tone was uncouth, so she coughed again. "I suppose you'll be wanting the amulet?"

Again, the man nodded. Kara shrugged. "Not sure Raiden will be happy about that. He may well see you as a threat, you know. As the previous emperor, and Mileena were threats to Earthrealm. I don't believe you are, but he is determined to exterminate any possible threats".

Kotal's mouth twitched, and he began pacing. "Could you arrange a meeting between us? I do not mean Earthrealm, nor it's people any harm. I know it seemed that way in the past, but, that was my foolish pride talking".

Kara couldn't believe that this man, the freaking EMPEROR of Outworld...

..Was admitting he had a flaw.

Well, he had many, in her opinion.

"I could try, I can't promise anything though".

Kotal walked to the desk, beside his bed, and took out a quill, and parchment. The young woman saw this.

Geez, how old fashioned is he? I should teach him how to text. Bet he couldn't even get to the tiny keys, with those fingers, and those claws. Eugh, I hope he cleans under those.

She really wanted to laugh. But, she wanted to respect him, and his culture. After all, before the Spanish conquest, the Mayan people were a tumultuous, blood-thirsty, but robust and tenacious people. Tales of sacrificial temples, glittering golden idols, and vicious Gods, who demanded blood be shed, in worship of them?

Did Kotal demand blood? Kara frightened herself with that thought, and unconsciously put up a telepathic barrier, between herself, and the now disgruntled man, standing before her.

"You need not fear me Kara. You wish to know of my heritage, no? I shall tell you, one day. However, now is not the time. Here, take this to Raiden".

He handed Kara a feather from his headdress, and a letter. She took them. "You look, different. More, human, I suppose?"

Kotal chortled. "If you wish to call me a human, just so you can stand there, without fear and the wish to flee, then do, go ahead".

Kara laughed.

So, he does have a sense of humor.

Wait, he heard my thoughts?

She backed up and clutched a handle of the dresser. "How did you?"

The emperor knew, he had her at a disadvantage. She wasn't used to anyone hearing her thoughts. Other than Takeda, but, that only happened the once.

"We still have a connection, through your magic".

Kara put a finger to her lips, and looked up. "I though I severed that. Why are we connected? Is that how you knew I was in trouble? Why you saved my life?"

Kotal assented. "Yes. I saw you choking, in a vision. I've been having visions since you first came here. What you see? Sometimes, I see it too. It...distressed me, seeing you, unable to breathe, dying in front of your parents".

The woman felt oddly happy, and indebted to the man. "Thank you, emperor, but, why not help us defeat Shinnok then?"

Kotal waved her off, getting annoyed with her. "Kotal, please".

"Kotal, why?"

The emperor's brows knitted. "Earthrealm was boiling, so were the Heavens. I saw no way to prevent it. I had no business in that anyway. It wasn't my place to intervene".

Kara scoffed. "That's bullshit, and you know it. You couldn't be bothered, right? As long as it doesn't affect you and your realm, then it's all fine, right? Well no, it isn't actually". She put his feather and letter down, let down the barrier and stormed up to him. Her voice got even louder. "If Earthrealm fell, Outworld would have followed. You don't even realise how close you were to being deposed and murdered, do you? As if Shinnok would let you rule, after he took over. Utterly oblivious, aren't you? Fuck you, you selfish asshole. I don't ever want to see you again. At least Shao Kahn wasn't as stupid as you are".

Kotal grabbed her, and forced her arm behind her back. He smashed her hips against the dresser, and she swore. "Every time I start to believe you are more than a vapid bitch, you prove me wrong. I don't wish to hate you Kara, but, you are making that urge quite hard to fight".

Kara levitated him, and got free from his hold. "Oh stop it! Getting tired of your little power play. What, you wish everyone to bow down, and act vapid around you? Well, I don't want too. I'm anything but vapid". She threw him onto the ground, stepped on his hand and lent down, by his ear. "Sweetie".

She moved away and grabbed his Tecpatl, which had fallen from it's sheath. She cut the palm of her hand with it, and blood pooled in the creases.

"If I pledge my services to you, like your cowboy puppet, can we stop fighting? I don't like kicking your blue hide down".

Kotal moved up, onto his elbows and chuckled emptily. "Yes, you do".

Kara smirked. "I might do, a little anyway. Here, take my hand, and my blood should form a sigil on you, so, I am indebted to you".

Kotal stood up, and contemplated her approach.

This meant he'd be seeing a lot more of her than he'd like.

However. After D'Vorah and many of his men betrayed him, Kotal needed new allies. And Kara could be a trustworthy ally. She hadn't let him down, or lied to him, as of yet. She was trustworthy, true to her word.

And, with her being from Earthrealm, and a Goddess, her word would hold weight. So, she could help in debates, between him, and Earthrealm's representatives.

The emperor had made his decision. He stood up, and took Kara's hand. Sure enough, her blood burned a sigil into his hand. Now, a lilac and red circle was on his palm, and Kara now had a light blue circle on hers.

Kotal cut her off, when she went to speak. He shushed her, with a finger to her lips. "You are sorry for your words, correct?"

Kara was sheepish, and didn't want to stare into his now chestnut brown, with golden flecks in them eyes. He made her look at him. "Kara".

His tone was a warning. Likely the last one she would get, before he ground her into cynical dust.

"I am sorry, yes. I've been awfully disrespectful to you, and I shouldn't be. Thanks for not murdering me, I appreciate that". She mumbled under her breath after that.

More than I care to admit.

Kotal nodded, and gave her his feather, and letter again. "I would appreciate if your Lord Raiden did not try and destroy all that I, and my father...". He paused, seemingly bitter for what happened. Concern flashed in Kara's eyes, and she reached over, and stroked his shoulder. He glared at her and, which she quickly extracted from him. "My father accomplished. Go now".

The young woman bowed and left, bound for Earthrealm, and Raiden's temple.

***

Kotal sat down on his bed, and recounted what happened to his father, Kotal K'etz. He was fairly young when it happened but, it still haunted him. His father was murdered by Prince Goro, a Shokan warrior, right before his eyes. Easily too, his father was beaten down in minutes. He wished to tear this beast apart and prove that his family were no pushover. Vitriol burned inside him then, and it did so now.

Kara realised that the emperor was telling the truth, about them being connected. She had a vision, just before she descended the palace's entrance stairwell. Kotal's father, butchered in front of him. His blood, rivulets of it, flowing into gutters in the floor. The face of a much younger, horrified Kotal, tears of frustration in his eyes, a blade in his hand, intent on murder.

Kara recoiled and gasped.

By the gods. I...

She ran back inside, and up to the emperor's room. She knelt down in front of him, and placed her hands, either side of his head.

"Don't smack me, I'm trying to help".

Kotal did nothing, he couldn't. He wished to scream, yell out his agony.

He willingly let Kara rid his mind of his current invidious mindset, and his venomous memories. She purged him of all the negative energy that simmered inside him.

***

When she was done, the man stood, on his balcony and surveyed his kingdom. He glanced back at the woman who just brought him out of his misery, and torment.

"How much did you see?"

Kara bit back her tears.

 

..."All of it".


	8. In The Fray

Kara sat in her apartment, awaiting Raiden's reply, to Kotal's letter. She twiddled her thumbs and felt a little stressed.

What if he said no? What if he decided to challenge Kotal, a fight to the death? The emperor would surely lose, considering the vast energy boost the Elder god had received, in the Sky Temple.

Now, his eyes were a crackling topaz, and they no longer looked serene. They looked angry, and a scowl was etched onto his lips, all of the time.

He was pissed, and knew the emperor was up to something. Kara knew better, but, why should he believe her? He had no reason too.

And so, all the young woman could do was hope, and wait for his answer.

***

Raiden sat in the Heavens, rereading Kotal Kahn's letter. He held the white feather in his other hand.

White, the colour of peace. Kotal wants peace?

Raiden shook his head. Why would the man who abandoned Earthrealm, in it's time of need, suddenly wish for peace?

The Elder god had noticed, that when Kara delivered the letter to him, she had a symbol on her palm, declaring that she would serve him, and his army.

Had she betrayed him, and Earthrealm in doing so? Had Kara become the emperor's slave? There was no way she would willingly do that. Raiden knew that the demi-goddess was fiercely loyal to her native realm.

How could Tiama allow this to happen?

Unless she agreed to the truce?

This confused Raiden, he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

However, he had made a decision.

He walked into the portal room of his abode, and summoned a portal to Kara's home.

***

Kara was leaning on her elbows, bored out of her skull, when thunder boomed in the sky. She got up, and ran to her front door, grabbing her keys, and jacket on the way.

A twister of lightning surrounded Raiden, as he appeared, and levitated, above the ground. The man said nothing, which unnerved the woman. Since he'd returned from the battle with Shinnok, he'd been acting differently, and it disturbed her.

His usual calm and collected demeanor? That had vanished, and was replaced with hostility, and seething...

...Rage? Maybe. This should never have happened. So perhaps, Raiden feels guilty. So he feels like he has to 'beef' up the security of Earthrealm, and be a better protector of it.

Kara was yanked out of her reverie by another, powerful bolt in the sky. She shielded her eyes, from the intense light it gave off.

Raiden looked at her, and nodded, for her to close the Heaven's portal, and open on, to Outworld.

To Kotal's palace.

She looked at the Elder god, and sucked in a breath, as she created the portal.

He walked through it, but Kara felt wary.

Why do I get the feeling this will all go to shit?

She followed Raiden through the portal, and let out the breath as she did so.

***

The vast grassy plains of Outworld were bountiful and lush. Hundred year old trees towered above them, and the leaves had begun turning burnt amber, and brown, signalling that autumn was fast approaching.

Kotal's palace stood before them, and an air of tension soured Raiden's mood.

Kotal? Raiden's here. Oh?

She turned, and saw a new portal open up. General Blade, Earthrealm's champion, Cassie, Sub-Zero, Tiama, and Hanzo strode through it. Kara grit her teeth.

Oh for fuck's sake. Me and Kotal, versus all of you, in debate? Stack the odds against me, why don't you? Make it even harder, why don't you. Prick.

PRICK?

Kara shook her head violently. She should never think such things. Raiden had done all he could to help, train the warriors, and make Earthrealm a safer place. How dare she question him.

Her Mother walked beside her, and nodded. Kara smiled.

At least mom agrees with us.

Us?

Kara huffed, and ignored the others. She jogged up the stairs, as fast as she could.

Lets get this over and done with. If Raiden wants a war?...

..Kotal will agree to it, I know he will.

Tiama knew what her daughter was saying, and got in on her thoughts.

The notion of peace here is fragile. But, I doubt Kotal would agree to war, as he is weakened. His forces wouldn't stand a chance.

She walked up to her daughter, and gave her a reassuring smile, and an arm over her shoulder.

"It may go better than you think, Kara. You never know".

The group behind them followed the two up the stairs, and into the palace.

***

Kotal was there, in full body warpaint, as they were accustomed to seeing him, along with Erron. The two nodded in respect, to Raiden, and the group.

Raiden looked at Kara and Tiama, and asked the question the former had been dreading.

"Which side are the two of you on?"

Kara flinched and felt all eyes on her, like they were looking at her soul. "I take no side, Lord Raiden. However, as I have pledged my service to the emperor, I will stand by him. That does not mean, however, that I wish harm, upon any of you, or Earthrealm. I do not".

She turned, and felt her heart race. They were highly suspicious of her intentions, and she didn't like that.

Raiden shook his head. "You willingly serve him?! After all he has done?"

Kara bowed to Kotal, before turning around to face the wan face of the Elder god. "Yes, I do. You have seen the war god, the god, letting people die, without grace, or mercy. I have seen the man, behind the gold, behind the animosity. Kotal is no saint, but he isn't the only sinner here, is he? We've all sinned, in our own ways, made mistakes. I've seen a vulnerable side to the emperor, and before anyone laughs, and thinks it a weakness, it isn't. It not only shows that he truly aware of everything around him". She stepped forward, and the circle on her hand began to glow. So did Kotal's, which took everyone's attention. An audible gasp was collectively sounded. "But also, he has a heart, beneath the gold, the tattoos, and the ivory".

Hanzo stared at her hand, and shook his head. "That mark, it binds the two of you together. What is this madness?"

Cassie, who was blissfully unaware of just how angry the Shirai Ryu leader was, giggled, and he and her mother stared at her, in disbelief.

"What? It certainly ain't Sparta? Am I right?"

Kara bit back a giggle. Her former mentor however, wasn't so impressed with either of the ladies behavior. "Kara, I strongly advise caution here".

Kara scoffed and that was it for him. He threw an ice ball at her, and went to throw another one, before Hanzo melted it, and Cassie tripped him. He hit the ground, with a loud thud. Kara moved out of the way and squinted her eyes at him.

"The poor floor, I feel sorry for it. Look, Sub-Idiot, it was a joke. Cool it, won't you?"

Kotal stood up, and bellowed out his grievance. "KARA! Stop, foolish mortal. I am done with you. Leave us".

Kara stared at him. "No!"

Kotal growled, and gripped her throat, picking her up by it, as if she weighed nothing. She tried to kick him, but she was too far away to do any damage.

Erron stepped in, but was back handed, and smacked the far wall, hard.

Cassie ran up to Kotal and punched him, square in the face.

"Get off her, you blue freak!"

He dropped Kara, and Tiama picked her up, and took her away from the roaring beast, that was the emperor. Sonya rolled her eyes, and ran after her daughter.

***

Raiden's body lit up, and a surge of lightning hit the emperor in the chest. Jagged cuts and burns appeared, and blood started to ooze from the cuts. He took out his Macuahuitl, and got ready to fight. His eyes turned scarlet, and the red mist of anger descended over his eyes. There was no turning back.

Everyone would die here, tonight.

***

Tiama had taken her daughter, and sat her in a corner of the room. Kara coughed and spluttered a few times, but she was okay. Her mother turned around and froze every person in the room.

"Stop it! All of you. We are here to debate, and talk the future of Earthrealm and Outworld's stand on each other. Acting like petulant little children will not accomplish anything. I am well aware that my daughter does so sometimes. And whilst I dislike that, I am not going to let everyone destroy each other, because of that".

She wrestled the prismatic blade from Kotal's hand. He could talk, but not move. He felt vulnerable. She could kill him, if she wished too, he knew that.

But, she wasn't going to do that. She sat down, and whilst still controlling everyone, spoke, in a calm, relaxed manner.

"If I let you all have your faculties back, will you stop being idiots, and do what we came here to do?"

Kara stood up, and sat down, next to her mother.

Kotal looked at Tiama, and reluctantly nodded. She let him sit down, at the head of the table.

Erron stood up, and, although he was still dizzy, he grabbed a chair, and sat near his 'employer'.

Sub-Zero, who was midway through freezing his Kori blade, dropped the partially frozen weapon, and nodded. He sat down, next to Tiama.

Hanzo nodded straight away, not wanting to fight unnecessarily, and sat down, next to Kara.

Sonya, who had wrestled Cassie to the floor, let go of her daughter, and helped her up. The two walked over, to sit down, furthest away from the emperor, just in case he lashed out again.

And Raiden? He agreed, but stood, at the opposite end, of the emperor.

***

Tiama healed everyone's wounds, and motioned for them to talk.

"Kotal Kahn. I have not been given a good enough reason to believe that you are no longer a threat to Earthrealm".

Kotal sat up straight. His voice deepened, and he sounded, melancholy? "Raiden. I assure you, that if I wished to harm anyone, or your realm, I would have acted swiftly. I would not wait, and see if your defenses weaken. When Shinnok attacked you, I could sense how much power he had. Regardless of whether or not I helped the fight, he would have killed me, and used my power against you all. I knew this, but, I also knew, from what I had witnessed, that Earthrealm has strong fighters, brave, and ready to face anything. I am contrite however, on attacking your group, Cassandra".

Cassie scoffed. "It's Cassie. And, yeah right. You were too busy making slaves build a big ass statue of you. Vain much?"

Kotal sighed, but his tone became defiant. "Yes, they are slaves, Cassandra. Am I supposed to have killed them? Their families too? They may be slaves, but, they were given meals, treated if they were sick, and given facilities to use". He sighed again, regret causing it. "I have made mistakes, and I apologise for them. Things have not been done, as I would have liked. People were murdered, for trying to live. Thievery is wrong, but I understand why they did it".

Sonya slammed her hands on the table. "What? Then why issue a decree, that they should be killed for that? It's petty theft. I could understand a punishment being given, if they stole from the treasury, but not for theft. That I cannot condone. People fled from Outworld, Kotal, and all because of you, and your oppressive regime".

Erron stared her down, but she remained strong. "That decree was created, at a time where people were indeed, plundering the treasury. I had it written up, for people I believed to be criminals. However, I did not know that it was being used, to kill people, for taking a loaf of bread. That is wrong. I was too focused on politics to notice this. And, a very personal matter".

Kara knew what he was talking about.

Goro...

"Kotal?" Everyone looked at her, and she coughed, turning to a stony faced Raiden. "Lord Raiden. How can the emperor prove to you that he won't harm us, or Earthrealm?"

Raiden had been thinking about that, during the entire time he was there. "Decree it. For the rest of your rule". He paused, and a slight smirk confused the emperor, and the others. "In blood".

Erron stood, and walked off, to get some parchment. He returned not long after, with a groan, as he sat back down. His back was killing him.

Kotal took the parchment, and placed it on the table. He took his out Tecpatl, and slit the palm of his hand, holding it over the sheet.

"I decree, that from henceforth, I, Kotal Kahn, shall not harm Earthrealm, nor it's people. If this decree is ever broken, I give permission for me to be executed, publicly, for the crime. So it shall be written. So it shall be done. On my family legacy, and my people's legacy, I swear it".

The blood that flowed heavily from his hand wrote the words, as he spoke them. He then signed it, and placed a blue circle brand, next to his name.

"Raiden. Do we have an alliance, between our realms?"

Raiden stood, and walked towards him. He took the decree, and nodded.

The pair shook hands, and the uneasiness in the room lifted considerably.

***

After Raiden had left, Kara tapped Sub-Zero on the shoulder, and rubbed her arms nervously.

"I, er. Look, I should never have left the clan, okay? What I did all those years ago was wrong. But, I did take the training seriously. I wanted to become a Lin Quei warrior, not some teen tearaway. Now that I've grown up a bit...".

Sub cut her off. "That's debatable".

Kara rolled her eyes and smiled. "That is debatable, isn't it? Hmm. I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry, for everything. All the judging, slandering, cursing, and just being a bitch. It was completely uncalled for".

Her former mentor disagreed again. "No, it was warranted. I did treat you disdainfully. All you did was fall in love, yet I acted like you were a traitor to the clan".

Her eyes widened. "Wouldn't you have beheaded me, if you thought I was a traitor? Carries a lot of weight, that word".

Sub nodded. "It does indeed. And no, you've never been a traitor, nor did I believe you to be one. I did try to recompense you, you know".

Kara smoothed back the fly away strands of hair on her head, and nodded. "Yeah, dad found me, and told me you wanted me to return".

"And why didn't you?"

A wide grin suddenly appeared on her face. "Eh, I thought you were an asshole, and just wanted to attack me, in front of the students, as punishment. Didn't want that".

She caught a minute smile, tugging at his mouth. "What dd you do?"

"I became a Capoeira instructor in Manhattan, New York City. Taught eleven to fifteen year old kids. They were great, really enthusiastic. It got some of them out of trouble too, helped them redirect their anger, manage it, in daily life. I helped in underground fighting too, kept it civil".

Her smile made him smile too. "You enjoyed that, that is clear to see. Why stop?"

Kara clicked her knuckles and neck, and recounted the day she met Cassie.

"Cassie just walked into the school, and challenged me. We fought for a while, and she explained who she was, and what was going on. I knew I wanted to help. So, I did".

Sub felt proud of her, and held out his hand. "You've done well for yourself, I'm glad. I must be leaving. Take care of yourself".

Kara felt terrible, she'd been talking badly about the man for years, despised him at times. She bit her lip and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry".

Sub nodded, and turned, before walking down the palace entrance stairway.

***

The only people left in the great hall now were Kara, Kotal, Tiama, and Erron, who now had a hot cloth, covering his back. The broken ribs had been healed, but it was still badly bruised.

So was Kara's throat, and it felt like sandpaper lined it, it was incredibly dry. Her mother summoned a glass of water, and gave it to her. She wished to drink it all in one, but decided that would be stupid, as she's likely choke and make an idiot out of herself.

And I DON'T need to do that again.

She sipped the water gingerly, and felt it's cool moisture relieve her throat a little.

Kotal looked at her, and guilt flooded him. He'd harmed her, again. He knew her ways, he knew how she acted, and yet, he'd let it get it to him.

Why did he do so?

She was calculating, knew all of his buttons, and knew when, exactly, to press them.

That irritated him, no end.

But, it also intrigued him.

Was he easy to read? Had his discipline, honed over hundreds of years, run out?

She played him, like a finely tuned instrument, when in reality, he was a broken one.

He stood, and ambled over to the injured Kara, who shot back in her chair. He shook his head, and waved his hands.

Warmth surrounded her neck.

But instead of being frightened, Kara felt the throbbing pain on her neck ease.

She smiled, but somewhere in her mind, a thought she shouldn't be having was brewing.

Like my own personal heat pack.

Personal? My own? I'm knackered. Yeah, it's that.

This is kinda nice though, it's like a relaxing bath, only I'm not wet, or naked...

SHIT!

Waah!

MOM! Do something! Say something, for God's sake!

Tiama laughing caught both the cowboy, and emperor's attention.

"Oh, it's nothing. Kara, how are you feeling now?"

Kara wriggled away from the warmth, and missed it immediately.

Damn bastard. He fucking knows, doesn't he? That blue tosser knows I am loving it.

Mom, please, get me out of here.

Her Mother standing up alerted her. "I'm better, thanks Kotal". She spared him a cursory glance, and he nodded in return, and he was smirking.

FUCKING HELL.

She needed to regain her composure, so, she faked a trip, to get her mom's attention, but that went awry, as the emperor's big blue, muscular arms shot out and wrapped around her waist.

Big, muscular?!

Erron was practically pissing himself, from laughing so hard, and Tiama was struggling not to laugh too.

When he fell off the chair, everyone started laughing.

***

Eventually, Kara, with tears in her eyes, from laughter, extricated herself from the emperor's arms, and walked away, thoroughly embarrassed.

Tiama bowed to Kotal, and walked over to Erron, who was standing by the stairs, watching Kara, scurry away, as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Something's going on there. Seems your kid and blue over there are getting along rather well. Hell, she practically fell ass over tit for him".

Tiama burst out laughing. "It seems so. Colour me surprised".

Erron's nasty grin made her laugh again.

"Colour Kara blue, when he gets his hands on her".

He walked away, and saw a flustered emperor, who he could have sworn looked a bit purple in the face.

Blue plus red equals purple.

Shit, he's blushing!

 

Never gonna let him live this down...


	9. Ceremonials

3 months later

 

Tiama and Jakal sat, in their daughter's apartment, awaiting her return from Outworld. They were extremely proud of her, and what she had accomplished.

Over the course of a year, Kara had gone from a slightly arrogant and sarcastic misfit, to a noble protector, and healer of people, from all realms.

In debate, she still retained a little silliness, and lacked focus, unless prompted to do so. However, when she cared about the issue, she pressed forward, persisted, and gave as good as she got. She was smart, but acted foolish. She used this as a tactic, to make the other person believe that she was just a mere pawn, in a game of realm chess. Then, she'd move the pieces in her favour, and baffle her opponent, leaving them in a vulnerable position.

Jakal looked at his wife, and took her hand.

"Are you sure about this? Hell of a decision to make".

Tiama nodded. "I am. Kara's a grown woman, and she has proven she can take on whatever is thrown at her".

Jakal agreed. "That she can". He stretched and winked. "After this, I'm taking more time away from the clan. Time for someone else to take on the general post. I hate to say it, but I'm getting on a bit".

His wife covered her smirk. "No you aren't".

Her husband barked out a laugh. "And you say I'm the bad one"...

***

The pair heard the front door opening and stopped their mischievous giggling.

Kara put her bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and stifled a yawn.

"Evening mom, dad. Sorry I'm not more enthusiastic, I am well and truly knackered. More refugees arrived the camp. This time, from Edenia".

Her mother gasped. "Do you know why?"

Kara shrugged."Eh, apparently some vicious asshole has risen up, and decided that the realm is his to rule".

Jakal stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out at the street, and frowned? "Kotal doesn't know, does he?"

Kara grit her teeth. "Nope, and guess who'll be the one to break this 'wonderful' news? Little old me, AGAIN. He's gonna hit me, and I've had enough of that. Feels like a truck smacking me, freaking hurts".

Her father turned around and growled. "No, he won't, I won't let him. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll grind him into dust".

His daughter chuckled. "Dad, honestly. However, I would appreciate you, coming with me".

She looked at the bag of food. "I'll visit the big friendly giant tomorrow".

Jakal blinked rapidly, in confusion. "Friendly?"

Tiama grinned. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. It seems Kotal doesn't hate Kara, as much as he makes out he does. He's being rather, hands on".

Jakal grimaced. "Hell of a way to show he does". He coughed, and put on his best Kotal impression. "I like you, let me back hand you, across the room". He coughed again.

"He strangled me, dad".

Her dad groaned loudly. "Even worse. Kara". He walked over and looked her, dead in the eye. "He's horrible. Why do you associate with him?"

"He's misunderstood dad".

He cursed under his breath. "I'll misunderstand him in a minute".

Both mother and daughter laughed.

"Kara? Let me cook for you".

Kara waved her hands, and stopped laughing. "Its okay. I am an adult now, I can cook for myself".

Tiama stood up and acknowledged that. "I know, but I'm not trusting an exhausted person around knives, let alone my daughter".

Her husband concurred. "That, and the only thing I have ever witnessed you cook, was pasta and cheese. Not exactly nutritious, is it?"

Kara rubbed her eyes and headed for the stairs. "Hey, its food, isn't it? Thanks mom. I'm going to take a nap".

She walked up the stairs, and left her parents too it.

***

Tiama found lasagna sheets, cheese, tomatoes, basil, cream, an aubergine, onions, garlic and minced beef in the paper bag, on the counter. She nodded her approval.

"Better than I thought. See? She can cook".

Jakal disagreed. "She tries. She's like me. I can't even boil water, without burning the bottom of the pan". He frowned at that memory.

"Well, you can chop, can't you?" His wife washed her hands, before putting a knife, and the vegetables in front of him.

He nodded and washed his hands. He started chopping, and watched his wife get the rest on the ingredients and a pan.

"I should have taught her how to cook".

"I should learn too, so I can help around more".

His wife nodded. "Never too late to learn new things".

His snickering made her blush. He stopped chopping, and walked around the counter. He stood behind he wife and smirked.

"No, it isn't, is it?"

***

Kara came back downstairs half an hour later, to the muffled sounds of...

Oh Gods! Here, in my house?! Fuck.

"Could have warned me, you two. I'll leave you to it".

She cringed, and scurried to her jacket, to get her keys. She opened the door, and swore.

The sky was an ominous grey colour, and rain cascade down, quickly making her shut the door.

She turned around and sighed. The sight of her baffled face made her parents grin.

"What, thought we were...?"

Kara cut him off. "Don't know, don't care, don't EVER need to know, okay?"

The Amakura family laughed until they realised their food was going cold.

***

"Gods, this is delicious. Thank you mom".

Tiama smiled. "Your father helped".

Kara looked at him, teasingly. "Better not eat it then. Don't want food poisoning".

Jakal stuck his tongue out at her. "Ha ha, laugh it up".

Kara helped herself to another piece of the lasagna, when her mother frowned. "Are you eating? You look thinner".

Kara waved her off, and placed the small slab of food on her plate. "I'm fine. Always been a bit chubby, just lost some of the chub".

Her mother wasn't having that. "How much weight are we talking here?"

When her daughter refused to answer, her dad piped in. "Kara?"

"Urgh, fine. Around six pounds, in a two weeks".

Both parents stared at her, both unhappy. "Two weeks?! What have you been doing? Living off crackers? That's bad. Honey, I know we are your parents, and it's 'embarrassing' talking to us about personal things, but, don't ignore things, cause you think it's 'silly'".

Jakal was right. Kara was eating more food than usual, perhaps, from hunger? "I'm stressed. I have to make several trips a day, to help civilians, and soldiers. I barely get time to eat. Even so, finding things to eat isn't easy. Food is scarce, and many harvests have failed. So, no bread, no corn to feed the animals, so, no milk, no cheese, sick animals means no meat. I'm even having to help animals give birth, without dying. People's livelihoods are being ruined, and I am assisting Kotal, to weed out his enemies, and in realm peace talks. And with the new threat in Edenia, it's all just getting on top of me, you know?"

Tiama frowned, and gave her daughter some more food. "Listen, sweetheart. Your dad and I have been talking".

Kara's eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp breath. "So, you are getting a divorce?"

Both parents shook their heads. "No. In fact, I fell for him, all over again. I know, I'm your mother, you don't want to know but".

Kara waved her hands. "Woah there mom. Look". She stood up and took her mother's hands. "If Dad makes you happy, then I am happy too".

"I wish to give you my powers".

"What?"

"You've more than proven yourself, and I believe you are a worthy ally for Kotal. However, you aren't strong enough, to fight beside him. And with the threats, sickness and suffering occurring now, with my power, you will be".

Her mother continues, when Kara still did not reply. "You'll be the new Goddess of healing, telepathy and telekinesis".

Their baffled daughter finally managed to get some words out. "You're giving me all that responsibility? I thought I was too childish?"

Jakal put his hand on her shoulder. "Not at all. You have maintained a carefree attitude, despite what is going on. You keep things light. And yes, you do lose it at times, but, that is understandable. We all do that sometimes".

Kara sat back down, her mouth open in an 'O', for quite some time. "Why?"

Her mother finished her food, and put down her fork. "One, you deserve it. You've proven yourself worthy of my power. And two? Honestly, I just want to be with your father. I don't want to live thousands of years. He won't, and I can't bear that".

Kara felt herself getting angry, and it welled up in her eyes. "What about me? Yes, I will lose Dad, but, I don't want to lose you too! So, what, you'll be mortal now?"

Tiama nodded. "Neither of us will be around forever Kara. I know that isn't nice to think about, but, it's true. I want you to have a long, happy life".

Kara wiped her eyes, and tried to take it all in.

The goddess of healing, telepathy, and telekinesis?

I suppose I'd be able to help even more. And I'd be stronger.

If it'll help the realms unite, and the peoples lives?

Kara nodded and fidgeted nervously. "Okay. Gods, this is strange. I take it they'll be a ceremony?"

Her mother picked up the plates, and walked over to the sink. "Yes. After your business with Kotal tomorrow, we shall travel to the Heavens, and I shall transfer my power over to you".

Kara put her head in her hands. "Busy day tomorrow then, huh?"

Jakal laughed. "Yeah, it will be. But, I want you to know". He stood up and hugged her. "We are incredibly proud of you. You are more than we could have ever hoped for, and have turned out to be an exceptional woman".

Kara grinned and felt a little shy. "Why didn't you have any more kids? I've often wondered about that".

Tiama paled when she asked that. "Well, Jakal was really busy, and so was I. You were an active, busy child, and as your abilities developed, it stressed us, no end. So, we decided not to have any more. Sometimes I wonder if we should have though. We did feel bad, as you didn't have siblings, to play with, bond, and grow up with. We worried you'd be lonely".

Kara stood up, and stretched. "I've never felt lonely. Not sure if I'd be a decent sibling, I wanted your attention, and would have fought for it. I vied for affection, I was a selfish kid really. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll put ear plugs in, shall I?"

She smirked and walked up the stairs.

"The spare room is free, if you want it. Night".

Both her parents waved her off. Jakal gave a suggestive look at his wife, who mouthed no, and then vanished. He sighed, and heard her voice, which was still disconcerting, even after all years they'd been married.

Not here.

Tiama reappeared and took his hand.

They both teleported back to their home, in a haze of purple smoke...

***

Kara and Jakal stood, in the great hall of Kotal's palace, in the early afternoon.

"Nice place".

Kara nodded. "Yeah, it certainly is. I need to talk to Kotal alone first. We'll see you back here in a few minutes".

Her dad growled and closed a hand. "If he hurts you, I am getting you out of here, and then bringing this place down, around him. In the mood for a good earthquake".

"Dad, breathe. Losing it around him is not recommended. I know, personally".

She walked past him, and jogged up the stairs.

***

Kara found Kotal, or rather, heard him. A roar, like a territorial lion came from the emperor.

Kara just squeezed her eyes shut, after opening his chamber door, and prayed.

Don't hit me. Don't hit me, you blue son of a...

"Kara".

He thrust a piece of parchment towards her.

"Edenia's new 'ruler'. It's Goro, and he plans to usurp me".

Kara read the letter, and felt sick. She couldn't imagine what it's intended target was feeling right now.

It simply consisted of a warning, and a dire one at that:

Your legacy will die, as did your father.

War is coming.

Kotal wasn't ready for war. His forces had been depleted, in battles, against his enemies. If Goro attacked, he'd be vulnerable.

"Kotal? Let's go to Edenia, challenge Goro to combat. Defeat him, avenge your father".

The man stared into space for a time, before agreeing.

When he noticed her father, he stopped, mid stride. "Did you inform anyone else of what happened?"

Kara stopped in front of him, and turned. "No, I wouldn't do that".

The emperor was more grateful than she knew...

***

The Grand Palace of Edenia stood before the three.

"We will take on the imperial guards, emperor".

Jakal and Kara began fighting off the guards, and there were many. All there to serve a man, hellbent on murdering the last Osh-Tekk in existence. Once Kotal was gone, that would be it. Outworld would fall, and Earthrealm would, soon after.

Kotal's tattoos began to glow, a golden, almost blinding light. Fire flowed around his body, and he felt fury surge though his body, waves of it emanated, making both Kara and Jakal painfully aware that he was about to lose it, and neither wished to be in his way, when that happened.

When the three arrived at the throne room, they were ambushed by Kintaro. His head was chopped off by the emperor, and his blood spattered all over the walls.

Jakal winced, at the sheer force used in the attack. It was swift, but brutal.

And this man is getting close to Kara? I think not.

Kara couldn't speak, she just opened and closed her mouth, a few times.

Kotal turned to her, and nodded. Animosity and bitterness seethed within him, and she began to feel that too. She had to walk away.

"I'll wait by the portal for you".

The emperor pushed open the large wooden door, with one arm. A perturbed Kara and Jakal, were left behind.

The two walked away, and back to the portal.

***

Jakal chose to go through it first, before Kotal arrived. He figured Kara would be more capable of talking him down.

The emperor however, was still keyed up, when he strolled up to the woman. Dark crimson liquid covered his arms, hands, and it still dripped off his blade. The fresh scent drifted through the air, and made it's way, into her nose. She looked away, in disgust.

"Shall we leave?"

Kotal shook his head, and Kara had to stop him from doing any more damage. Her magic fused with his, and it helped calm him, made him a little more placid.

"I have to go to the Heavens. My mother is giving me her power, so I can learn how to handle you". Kara simpered. "Perhaps be more powerful than you?"

The emperor's gruff laugh had her make a nervous squeak.

"I just rendered the arms off a beast, beat him to the brink of death, pulled out his heart, and made him watch all of it, before beheading him. And you". He walked right up to her, and judged her, derided her. "You think you could ever be stronger than me? I doubt that, highly".

Kara swallowed, and shivered. She hadn't been this scared in a while.

"Fight me then, after I receive my new, improved powers, and we'll see who's better, shall we?"

Pluckiness dared her to mock him, despite knowing what he could do. What he had just done.

She moved, and in the blink of an eye, was behind him, and she threw him over her shoulder. Stomping on his hand, then shoulder, she used her telepathy to constrict his movement. The hand with the circle on it lifted him up, and she turned on her heel, dragging him along, behind her.

***

The string of expletives, coming from this 'noble' man, made him seem like nothing more, than a scolded child, sitting on the 'naughty step'. He was acting like one, and it made Kara almost start to enjoy teasing him. He grumbled, and tried to free himself. But he couldn't.

He knew he'd have to admit to himself, that whilst he was physically stronger than her, she was much, much stronger, magic wise.

And she was to gain her mother's abilities?

That would mean...

She could murder me, if she so wished.

She heard him, and took out his Tecpatl, and held it, against his throat.

"Power play. You versus me".

It wasn't like he could stop her, so he agreed.

Did he even want to stop her? He'd never encountered someone who could control him, so easily.

He felt wary, but curiosity bit at him, overpowering his usual mindset of 'just obliterate everything'.

"What are the terms? The stakes?"

Kara put a finger on her lips, and bit her cheek. "Hmm. You win? I'll do whatever you want. If you want me gone? I'll go. If I win?" She removed the blade from his throat and put it, under her belt. "Then you do whatever I want. Simple. I'll be keeping this".

She untied her hair, and long, slightly unkempt chestnut hair flowed down her back. She tied the purple ribbon, around his wrist.

"There. Fair trade, no? I guess I should release you".

She walked over to the portal and bit her lip. "Nah".

Kotal freaked out. "Kara! Don't you dare"...

She snickered and looked at her hand. "Well, I did say I would serve you, so". She let him down. "See? I can be nice".

The emperor flexed his muscles and rotated his shoulders.

He was infuriated, livid at how she'd treated him.

Reality hit him, and he knew that he deserved it. He'd been positively horrid towards her at times, even going so far as to hit her. The bruises on her neck made him feel ashamed. Remorselessness hounded his apologetic gesture though, as he pulled her back, and examined her throat.

Kara felt the urge to run, run for her dear life. Dying at twenty-five wasn't acceptable to her.

Not yet...

Oh?

"I'm sorry, Kara".

He untied the ribbon, and gave it back to her. "I don't wish to fight you".

Kara blinked. "Huh? You're acting strangely. Don't you want this back though?"

Kotal looked at his blade, and nodded.

"Well then, you'll have to fight me, to get it back. I'll let you know the time, and the place".

She ran towards the portal, and the emperor ran after her. "Uh huh. Not yet".

After all. Patience is a virtue, Kotal.

Kotal groaned.

It is a flaw Kara.

She looked over her shoulder, with one foot in the portal. "Well then, we are both very, very flawed". She winked at him.

 

"See you soon, blue"...


	10. Playground Of The Gods

The Heavens were breathtaking. Azure skies and fluffy white clouds surrounded several small islands. A brisk wind flowed through Kara's hair, as she walked, to her mother's temple.

Runes pulsed in the walls, like veins, the lifeblood of Tiama's powers, the floor glittered, with each step they took. Earlier, she felt her energy was depleted, and weary. Now? Kara felt them lift.

As she lay down, energy lifted her body up, and sizzled in her veins. Raw energy pulsed through her form, and decorated her in soothing light. It flashed in front of her eyes, and she felt woozy, drunk. Her body was at full capacity, but more energy remained.

She fell into a deep sleep, unable to stop it from happening, and it frightened her.

***

When Kara awoke, she was out of it. She had no idea where she was, what time it was, or what day it was. Her limbs were heavy, and her eyelids were drooping again. Her head throbbed, almost like the aftereffects of a heavy night out, drinking.

"Mom?"

She forced her eyes open, and looked around. Her body was still floating, so she couldn't look around easily.

Nothing, no one was there, and the temple was darker than she remembered. The light that usually flooded the small space was gone.

Night?

"Kara?"

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "Mom? Thank the gods, I thought I was alone".

Her mother smiled, before pulling out a knife. The smile remained on her face as she gutted her daughter.

Kara screamed, and felt pain, unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

She couldn't look anymore, but her 'mother's' hand whipped her head around, by her ponytail.

It wasn't her mother at all. It was Shinnok, and he stabbed the young woman, again, and again. Blood spurted from her arteries, and ran free from her veins, and covered the stone underneath her.

Dizziness consumed Kara, death awaited her, and she couldn't stop it.

A black shadow grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the ground, where she died, shortly afterward.

***

"Kara? Come on sweetheart, you have to wake up at some point. Tiama?"

Tiama walked across the small space and frowned.

"Why isn't she awake? The ritual only required her to be asleep for a day or so, but, it's been five".

Jakal shook his daughter by her shoulders. "Jin, that won't work".

He rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically. "I'm trying, aren't I?"

His wife moved around him, and picked Kara up. "In the archives, they'll be a book of counter-spells in there somewhere".

Her husband gasped. "Somewhere? You don't know? Aren't spell your forte?"

Tiama growled. "I never claimed to be an expert on these things. I know I'm supposed to be 'flawless' and know everything there is to know, but I don't, okay? And I am certainly not flawless".

Jakal walked over to her, and shook his head. "Ugh, I didn't mean it like that". He sighed. "Can we just find a way, to get our daughter out of this, coma? Not sure what it is she's in".

***

A yawn coming from Kara's mouth alerted her parents. She opened her eyes, and they were glazed over, glowing purple orbs.

She felt lethargic, and sick. "God, Mom, I feel hungover".

She began heaving, her throat trying to force up nothing, she had nothing in her stomach. Tiama teleported to her home, and lay her daughter down, got her some water, and a bucket.

Kara put her arm over her eyes and groaned. "How long was I out?"

Jakal walked in, with a cool rag, and put it on her forehead. "Five days".

"WHAT?! Shit, how did I even, well, use the bathroom?"

Her mom walked back over, with a thin, open book in her hands. "You didn't need too. You were in stasis, so, your body didn't need to do anything, but absorb power. That's why you are okay, after days of not eating, drinking, or using the bathroom. I recommend small meals and sips of water, at first, for a week or so".

"God, I feel like I've slept for years, I feel horrible".

Her dad wiped her forehead. "Your mom will try and find some spells, to make you feel better".

The young woman drank some water, and felt her dry throat appreciate it. She sighed. "Is it me, or after days of not eating, or drinking, it tastes so much better? You appreciate it more".

She opened her eyes, and her dad gasped.

Her eyes were glazed over. Amethyst energy shimmered and covered the whites, and pupil of her eyes.

Kara blinked and looked at him, quizzically. "What's wrong dad?"

Jakal thought on it, but, decided not to say anything. "Hmm? Sorry, I'm out of it. Been going crazy over you, not waking up, lost a lot of sleep, that's all. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about".

His daughter frowned. "You may well have something else to worry about. Shinnok is no longer a threat, right?"

He sucked in a breath. "Yeah...why?"

"I had a nightmare. I woke up, in the temple. It was pitch black, and felt freezing cold. I saw mom, what I thought was mom anyway. She walked towards me, and smiled. She kept that smile, before pulling a knife from her robe, and gutting me. Then, 'she' transformed into Shinnok. He kept on stabbing me, blood covered my clothing. Then, I died".

Jakal blinked, and wiped her forehead again. "Well, that's nice. Listen to me sweetheart. Raiden has put an end to Shinnok's scheming".

"I know, it just frightened me, that's all".

Her dad stood up. "Right, we need to work on getting your strength back up to par".

Kara smirked. "My par, or you par?"

Jakal laughed. "We'll see"...

***

Two weeks later, Kara was back to her usual self, and toying around, with her new powers. She could now block anyone, who tried to read her mind, without any effort at all. She could predict moves, before people made them, and fighting became easy. That made her grumpy. She wished to fight someone, who could stand up to her, break free of her telekinesis, and actually kick her ass. The thrill of combat was back, and it fizzled in her veins.

Tiama had her daughter fitted, for her new goddess robes. Her small frame proved a challenge, for the seamstress helping them. Everything about Kara was small, her height, her measurements, and so, she had trouble finding clothes that would fit her.

Eventually, the seamstress had drawn a design, and measured the correct amount of fabric needed, for the outfit.

Kara's inner little girl stomped her feet, and wanted her outfit now.

This doesn't feel real. But, I do know this. I feel incredible. I no longer feel anxious, or skittish. I know I can stand up to anything now.

A nasty grin formed on her lips.

Yes, even you, emperor...

***

Another week past, before Kara's new robe was finished.

She stood, in her mother's home and closed her eyes, and minds eye, as she dressed her. Kara noted how soft the robe fabric felt. The seamstress had used silk, which was a risk. he young woman was clumsy, and may well end up ripping, or getting the precious fabric dirty. She heard the pop of buttons behind her, and tried to steady her nerves. They were unnecessary, the logical side of her brain reminded her.

She sucked in a breath, when she felt a belt being tied around her waist. She let out the breath, when she realised that the belt wasn't stopping her breathing.

The jangle of something metal made her want to open her eyes. A giggle slipped past her lips, and she heard her mother laugh. It was a necklace, that was soon put around her neck. Whatever was at the end of it clinked against the metal of her belt.

Pumps, with a thin ankle strap, were placed on her feet.

Lastly, her hair was pleated. She'd asked her mother to cut it for her, so now, it fell just below her waist.

When Tiama said she could open her eyes, she almost didn't want too.

Oh my god. I look...

***

Kara's goddess garb consisted of a flowing deep purple robe, that almost swept the ground. It exposed a little of her chest, but the cobalt obi belt, around her waist secured the fabric, along with buttons up her spine, so it didn't open any further. A gold chain, with an amethyst cabochon hung from her neck. Her veins and eyes glowed lilac, and telepathic energy swirled around her body, moving freely, with her. Her hair was now in a gold accented high ponytail, that was pleated elegantly.

"Mom, going to sound vain here, but fuck it. I look hot, like really hot. My eyes are strange though, like Kotal's, but purple".

Her mother smiled. "You do look beautiful. I do wish to remind you of your etiquette lessons though".

Kara huffed and rolled her eyes. "Darling, I'm not saying that you need to lose your identity, your humor. However, in certain situations, I think it best to speak politely, eloquently, well spoken, shall we say".

Kara put on a fake, very refined accent. "Of course mother. I would not wish to offend any people. I shall keep my mouth closed, unless spoken too, from now on".

Tiama rolled her eyes in frustration, but her giggle gave her away. She left the room, and brought in her husband, who looked at his daughter, and grinned, full on, cheesy, white toothed grin.

"Dad, stop, that's creeping me out".

Jakal was in awe. "Last I felt like this, was when I saw your mother".

Kara's eyes narrowed. "That's creepy dad".

He blinked, then realised what he thought he meant. "Oh! No! I didn't mean that. I meant in awe. Sheesh, I love you, but, not like that".

The young woman giggled. "I know, I was just teasing you. Oh, mom, I forgot to ask. Is it okay that I wish to be here, or in Outworld, most of the time? I know I need to return to the Heavens sometimes, but".

Tiama nodded. "I've spoken with Lord Raiden, and he said that is fine, as long as you do your duties here too".

Kara nodded. "Of course. I need to get in touch with Kotal".

Her dad shook his head. "Why?"

Kara snickered. "To kick is blue ass, to the Netherrealm and back again".

He shouted. "NO! He's a bastard, who beats you, all the time! I never want you seeing him again".

Tiama glowered at him, but he ignored her. Anger bloomed inside him. "Huh? So, it's fine that he hurts you? Hell, you're mom and I argue, you don't see me beat her. I would never dream of doing that, nor would she hurt me. Why is it okay that he does, huh?"

Kara started trembling. "Dad, it isn't okay, I'm going to prove it isn't. Return the favour. Just so he knows he isn't messing with a child anymore. He's messing with a goddess, and I will defeat him, here, in front of everyone, and humiliate him".

Tiama turned Kara towards her, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Kara! Such venom! Look, we understand you wish to fight him, but, humiliating him won't do anything but hurt him, his pride, and show that you are terrible person. You aren't, so, don't act like one. Fight him if you must, but, I won't be there, to watch him fall, simply because you hate him".

Kara's eyes watered. "I don't hate him. I just don't like that he throws his weight around. I understand that he has to show he is a tough, capable leader but, it fucking hurts mom, and not just physically".

Her dad was confused, but her mother knew what she meant. "Am I missing something here? Is this some you and Kotal puzzle, that I have to put together, cause, I'm missing some pieces".

Their daughter bit her cheek and tried to suppress her tears. "Look, dad, mom. I will fight Kotal, but, I won't make a mockery of him. Sheesh, what am I even thinking, saying that?"

Her mother hugged her tightly. "You're scared, all of this is new to you. You know what you can do, and although it may sound fun, to let loose, and do whatever you wish, it really isn't. I know that, personally. Your dad and I are here for you, no matter what, or what he says".

Jakal went to protest, but gave in, when he saw both his daughter and wife crying. He couldn't be angry at them, not now, not ever. It wasn't them he was annoyed with.

He joined the hug, and ended up crying himself. The rage spilled out, not from his fists...

...But his eyes.

***

Kotal?

Kotal woke up, startled, and confused. He rubbed his eyes, and held his head.

Had he heard a voice?

No, it is exhaustion, it must be.

Hahahaha, no, it isn't.

He turned over, and groaned.

Kara, stop it. What do you want?

He sounded sleepy, and it made Kara smile.

That challenge I issued you? Well, I wish to exact it.

Ah...

He'd forgotten about that.

More laughing made him curse, so she admonished him.

Bad emperor. That's no way to talk to a lady, is it?

Kotal smirked.

No, it certainly isn't. Where, and when?

Kara knew exactly where and when.

Tomorrow evening, before dinner, so, around seven?

Kotal laughed. She sounded unsure.

Nervous perhaps?

I heard that mister. No, I am not nervous of you. I'll toss you around like a ragdoll, blue boy.

Barking laughter and a snort came from the emperor, who held his stomach, as it ached.

General Blade's base. I think you'll be surprised at how much better I am at fighting now.

Now? What on Earthrealm did she mean?

I'm not telling you, nuhuh.

Kotal sighed.

Still a child, I see.

He couldn't see her, but now? Kara was pouting, and her dad was on the floor, laughing.

Urgh, whatever. Just, see you then. okay?

She severed the connection...

And Kotal was still laughing.

Erron walked past his door, and opened it. He chuckled at hearing the emperor talking to himself, but quickly had to dodge a lamp, that was thrown at him. It shattered into tiny pieces around his feet. He smirked, and shut the door.

***

A month later

Kara stood, in the middle of military base. All of her friends were there, and her family. She awaited Kotal's arrival, eagerly. Erron came first, through the portal, and nodded towards her. He walked and stood next to Cassie. Johnny got protective, and walked in-between her, and the cowboy. The cowboy put his hands up, to say, he meant no harm.

Kotal arrived, but wore no warpaint, gold, or his headdress. He wore his bone armor, and many piercings adorned his face. He said nothing, merely walking up to the goddess, and bowed to her. She bowed to him, and they began fighting.

***

Kara's slim form danced around Kotal's bulk, she wasn't making it easy to attack her. Whenever he got a hit in, it didn't see to affect her much. She took his fire, from his hands, and used it against him. She fused it with her telepathic whirlwind. The raging inferno burnt the emperor, who howled in pain. He moved out of the way, and grabbed her arm, tossing her over his shoulder. He pinned her on the ground, using all of his weight against her. He weighed almost twice as much as she did, an obvious advantage...

But Kara smirked, and flipped him easily, sitting on top of his back, and began laughing.

Johnny tilted his head. 

"Er, they aren't fighting. That looks more like courting".

Cassie groaned. 

"Yeah, cause beating the shit outta someone is how you say you 'like' them, huh".

Kara stood and put a hand up. Everyone in the crowd stopped moving. Kotal stood and saw what she had done.

"How did you?"

Kara bit her lip. 

"Mother gave me her powers. Now I am the goddess of telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation".

Kotal was awed, and nodded. 

"Well then, you have become a challenge, haven't you? And your eyes, they shimmer with life, you aren't scared any more, are you?"

Kara shook her head. Kotal pulled her towards him, and threw her down, pinning her. 

"You appreciate honesty?"

Kara nodded. "Of course".

Kotal smirked.

 

You look beautiful...


	11. Playground Of The Gods

After the 'fight' between Kara and Kotal had finished, Cassie jogged on over, to Kara, and looked her up and down.

"Lookin' good".

Kara waved her off. "Eh, it's okay". The seriousness in her face wavered and she grinned. "I look amazing, feel it too".

All the spectators looked at her, and bowed. Kara blushed, and waved them off. "You don't have to do that. I'm still Kara. Maybe in front of Raiden, but, not now".

Kotal walked by her, and gestured to Sub-Zero, and Hanzo. He put his hand on Kara's shoulder, which made her flinch, Sub's eyebrows lift, and Hanzo smirked.

"Ahem. I believe the emperor here, wishes to speak with the two of you. Bolster his forces. As a show of good faith, between the realms, fortify the alliance treaty".

The man in yellow robes nodded. "Of course emperor. Though the Shirai Ryu are few, which I regret, we are recruiting. The acolytes will need more training, to be at peak fitness. I would not send them to battle, unprepared to face it".

Sub agreed. "I concur that sentiment. You have the support of the Lin Quei too, emperor".

The warriors bowed to Kotal, who bowed back.

"I greatly appreciate these gestures. I wish to traverse the realms, along with Kara's help".

"Hey, blue!"

Cassie's shout made him roll his eyes. Kara giggled. "Cass, if you haven't noticed already, he isn't blue now. Honestly". She mockingly rolled her eyes.

Kotal turned, and walked to the sergeant, Johnny and Sonya.

Tiama called Kara over to the small shrine, which was used to pray to the gods, in the Outworlders time of need.

***

The two women knelt down on cushions. Tiama steeped some tea, and Kara smoothed down her robes, and looked outside. She heard the verbal battering Kotal was getting, for not assisting Earthrealm, in it's fight, against Shinnok. She bit her cheek, and could feel the rage building up in him. His shoulders were tensing, his straight backed posture was slipping, and he was trying not to growl. Her palm pulsed, the little blue circle started glowing. Kara sighed.

Kotal, please don't. Apologise.

Then she had an idea, which was rather smart.

Political wise, amend the peace agreement. State that we will assist Earthrealm, when necessary. We will, okay? Not just you. I won't put it all on your back.

Kotal smiled, making Sonya raise her eyebrows, at his sudden change of mind.

"General Blade. I should have helped you, in your plight, that much is clear. The treaty Raiden and I created, If I amend it, and promise my participation, and my armies help, in any future conflicts, would that suffice, as well as an apology?"

Sonya knew it wasn't his idea. She wasn't a silly, stupid woman. She knew if Kotal wanted to help them, he would have, against Shinnok. She spotted Kara, who nodded at her.

The general took a deep breath and agreed. "Okay emperor, you have a deal. Everyone? Listen up". She clapped her hands, to get everyone's attention. "Kotal has agreed to help, in future battles. I do not want anymore talk of war, and conflict".

Tiama walked out of the small shrine, and coughed lightly.

"Everyone, I have something we need to discuss".

Jakal, Sub, and Hanzo walked over to her...

..All unaware, that the words she was about to say, would damage an already fragile alliance.

***

"Kara? I have been thinking, on the future of our realms. It's clear that the Reiko Accords were not enough, to prevent fights from occurring between the realms, and I fear the peace treaty may not work either. Too many Earthrealmers mean Outworld harm, and the other way around, and they cannot be allowed to ruin the merger".

Kara put a palm on her face, and shook her head. "Mother, the treaty will work. Anyone who wishes the realms harm will be dealt with. I'm sure we have both of your support, Master Hasashi, and Sub-Zero?"

The two ninjas nodded. "See? Kotal's armies are small, however, we cam bolster them, with both clans acolytes, and recruit and train more soldiers. There are many who wish to fight, and Kotal's rule is assured. The people are no longer revolting or fleeing. They still need help with their nutrition, and need to be helped, to adapt to the changing weather, so they can grow produce to eat, and sell, so they won't go hungry, or without koin".

Kara had missed out, on the one thing her mother was trying to get through to her. She sighed. "Kara, I understand that. But, the alliance could be strengthened significantly if...".

Kara read Tiama's mind, and gasped.

"You're proposing a merger, between the realms. You mean...". She took a deep, shaky breath. "Me, marrying Kotal, right?"

A collective gasp was heard. Sub stared, in disbelief, at Tiama.

"You cannot mean that. Kara comes home, bruised, and battered, each time she sees him".

Jin stomped around, seconding his master's words. "See? I'm not the only one who dislikes Kara being used as a punching bag".

Hanzo stepped forward, and shook his head. "That cannot be allowed to happen. The realm talks can continue, and as long as they do so peacefully, I see no reason to subject your daughter, to". He looked away, and grimaced. "Untold, harsh punishments".

Kara had nothing to say. She didn't wish to think on her mother's proposal. She simply stared blankly, at the shōji wall, in front of her.

Tiama stood her ground. "I only suggest this for...".

Then, Kara found the will to speak, her words came out quickly, a torrent of repulsiveness.

"For what, huh, his benefit? So he has someone to screw, make babies with? That isn't what I want, mother". Seething hatred was directed, at her own mother. But, she couldn't keep quiet any longer. Kotal was walking back to the Outworld portal, when Erron ushered him over, to listen. The cowboy hoped that her words would make the emperor see, just how much of a danger he was.

Not to the realm they were in...

...But, to Kara.

***

"All he does is find excuses to damage me, not just physically too. Hell, I end up the same colour as his warpaint half the time. You think I enjoy that? I am still tethered to that blue piece of shit, and you think I like that too? By the realms, I hate it! Look, I understand why you are saying this mom, but, I can't do it".

Everyone stared, open mouthed at her outburst, but, it could have been worse. They all knew that, if angered, Kara would either cry, or swear repeatedly. This wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Kara? I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything. Foolish words, from a foolish mouth, created by a foolish mind. That's all it was".

Kara looked at Tiama and shook her head. She knew Kotal was outside.

"Forgive me everyone. I just, I can't do it. I know I'm being a baby here but, that's just how I deal with things".

She stood up, and bowed to everyone, before maneuvering around them, and to the door of the room.

"You can ask the man himself Mom, he's outside the room, snooping. Though, I suspect it wasn't his plan, to listen in".

She walked away, and brushed past the emperor, who called her name. She ignored him.

The young woman didn't look back.

I refuse to do that. I won't marry someone out of duty. I've loved before, and I know how good it made me feel. Now? I feel nothing but vitriol.

Let me go.

***

Kara's words bit into the emperor, and the weight of them crushed him.

She'd finally gotten through to him, and he felt terrible.

Derision caused him to damage the one person, who had the gall, to step up, challenge him, and tackle him, both in debate...

...And his heart. He couldn't deny that any longer. The goddess and well and truly wormed her way in there. In the strangest of ways.

Neither courted, as 'normal' people would. Going on dates, exchanging gifts, days of just chatting, nights of drinking, laughter, and silliness.

All they did was maim each other, battle, physically, and debate wise, and make each other suffer.

No, she didn't...

I did.

She did nothing. I take her bravery, and strength for granted. Not many try to outwit me. She tried, and succeeded, multiple times.

I, Kara, stop.

Kotal raced up to Kara, who was creating a portal, to the Heavens.

"Your words, they hold truth. I am sorry, my dear".

Kara muttered. "Stop calling me that. I know you want to hit me, there's just too many witnesses right now".

Kotal rolled his eyes. "I won't ever hurt you again".

The young woman chanted a spell, and her magic swirled around the emperor's head. He cried out, as pain throbbed all over his head and face.

He looked, sad? Pain lanced through his head, and he doubled over, but still did not desist. He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Stop".

Kara blinked, guilt flooded her. But, she didn't feel she could forgive him. Could she ever though? The man was a borderline psychopath sometimes.

She dug her nails into the emperor's hand, and he yelped.

"Leave. Me. Alone, it's that simple".

She stopped hurting him, and walked through the portal.

 

You won't see me again, Kotal...


	12. Incandescence

Kotal sat in his room. Feelings of indecisiveness plagued him, and he cursed. Profanities spewed from his mouth, in a desperate attempt, to try and stop himself from trashing his room, and half the palace with it.

Kara. This little 'thing' has thrown my mind into disarray.

Why can I not walk away, without feeling like I've been stabbed in the gut, with my own blade?

Strange, that's it. Merely an anomaly. That's what she is.

Nothing more. She will never understand me, nor will I her.

He stood, and decided to take a stroll around the vast gardens, that surrounded his palace, for many acres.

His walk went without incident, which he appreciated greatly. He needed peace and quiet.

***

Thoughts of Kara plagued him though, over the year, that she had disappeared. When alone, they cradled him at night, soothed him, when he couldn't sleep. Whilst travelling the realms, he stuck to his duties, and performed them as benignly as he could, given how he really felt. His people were doing better, the harvest was bountiful.

The way she'd laugh, the skin at the corner of her eyes would crinkle. It was a joyous sound, sometimes, a breathy whisper.

Her voice, silvery, light, but, when angered, it would deepen an octave, and she would snarl, her forehead wrinkling as a result.

The way her skin would glow, in the sunlight.

Her long flowing chestnut hair, errant strands wafting, gently in the wind. A hand, batted them away, and she huffs.

Realisation hit him like a brick.

My god. I gave her my full attention. Why? Why did she deserve it? She hates me. Shouldn't I do the same?

He shook his head.

I can't, I simply cannot hate her.

***

Sights of Kara were fleeting. A few refugees told Erron that they had seen her, but, she'd only stayed for a few hours, before disappearing mysteriously, destination unknown. The cowboy tried to cheer up his boss, and helped him to up the support for him. New rules were made, many abolished, and the people slowly started to trust him.

One day, he saw Kara, and, as much as he wanted to speak with her, and apologise, again, he knew that if she wanted to talk to him, she would. She clearly did not wish to, and that made his chest ache again.

He spotted Erron, weaving his way though the stalls, and people. He stopped, and lent against a pillar, a few meters from her.

"He misses you, you know".

Kara looked at the pillar, and sighed. "He should have thought of that, before he decided I was his punching bag. Newsflash, cow...". She smirked. "Boy, I'm not. If he wants to see me, ask my mother".

Erron chuckled, and looked at her, dark blue eyes gleaming with amusement. "Why tell me that, if you want nothing to do with him, huh? Admit it, you miss him".

Kara's face fell, and she choked up. A small cough alerted the gunslinger. She was upset. "I do. I don't miss his fists, the bruises, or the taunts though. I don't know what to think anymore. I just don't".

The sky blue circle on her palm lit up, as she created a small, blue gem. The circle was gone, Kotal's magic no longer tainted her bare skin. "Give him this. I no longer serve him, or owe him anything".

Erron removed his mouth mask, and scratched the sand coloured stubble on his chin. "Eh, I don't think you want to do that. That's what connects you, right? In doing that, you'll...".

The woman bit a quivering lip. "Fuck, just give it to him, whipping boy".

Erron frowned. "Come on, you don't hate him that much, do you?"

He whispered to her, before disappearing, into the shadows of the backstreets. "Give it to him yourself, he's right there".

Kara looked at the emperor, who busied himself, signing newly created documents, to hand over more portions of land, to the people, for their future. More land was needed for them to grow enough crops, to feed everyone, and he obliged. This gesture gained him more support from the people of Outworld.

The goddess teleported to him, and held out the hand, that, within it, contained the only link he had with her. This little aquamarine gem, it meant nothing to the people around him. To thieves, nothing, they would just sell it, desperate for more koin.

But to him? The mere fact that she giving it back to him?

He couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore. He took the gem, and crushed it in his palm. A display of strength, no doubt. The gem may have been small, but, it was made with the power of a god, and that god was an almighty one.

Right now, however? The god felt like nothing more than a man, a foolish, deceitful, liar of a man. Spiteful, evil?

Kara nodded, Kotal did not acknowledge her, so, she teleported away again...

...Taking his vigor and will of vim with her.

***

January signaled the New Year festival's beginning, and preparations for it meant the town square, and Kotal's palace were bustling, much busier than usual. His cooks busied themselves with the feast that would be held tonight. Servants meticulously cleaned every little part of the palace, and his throne was polished, until the shimmered in the light.

A commotion outside caught the emperor's attention, and he walked outside, to see Tiama, chatting with Erron. He almost raced down the steps, to speak with her.

"Lady Tiama?"

Tiama bowed to him, and smiled. "Emperor. I wondered if I may have a moment with you, to talk".

Erron was swatted out of the way, like a fly, by a large, imposing blue hand, and walked off, with a growl.

***

The emperor and Tiama walked slowly, throughout the great hall, and an adjoining corridor.

"I take it this is about Kara, Lady Tiama?"

She nodded and waved a hand. "Please Emperor, it's Tiama. I'm no longer a goddess. I gave Kara all of my power".

All of it?

So, that's why I felt a surge of power around her. It radiated around her, like a halo, down from the Heavens.

What a sight to behold.

Beautiful.

Kotal's smile caught her off guard. "My daughter tells me she severed her tie with you. She regrets this".

Kotal's smile faltered. "Regrets?"

Tiama nodded. "Yes. Truth be told? Gods, I probably shouldn't tell you this".

Kotal stopped and almost roared at her. "Tell me".

Tiama backed off, and lowered her gaze to the floor. The emperor could have kicked himself for being so obnoxious.

"I apologise. I did not mean for that to come out as it did".

The lady nodded. "I know, emperor. Honestly, Kara's been a mess. I know what I said hurt her but, I didn't realise how gravely it had affected her, until I saw her, bleary eyed, and screaming, in a ball, in the corner of her old room. I don't think it's talk of marriage alone that did this. Now that I look back on it, she's been giving me, us hints, that she cares much more for you, then she'll let us know. I scared her into believing that the only true way, to make the allegiance between Earthrealm and Outworld solid, was to marry you. Gods, what was I even thinking?"

A soft, quiet voice behind them made both jump. "You want everything to be okay, mom, we all do. It just took some of us longer to see that, than others".

Kotal span around, and saw Kara, and she didn't look like she would kill him, so, he took that as a plus.

"Mother, Emperor". Kara bowed, and smiled. "I want to express my deepest apologies for my puerile, unsophisticated behavior. It was, difficult, for me to adjust, and accept major changes. However, after having time to think, I wish to speak with you alone Kotal, after the festival. May I attend it, with you?"

Kotal fought back an immature wide grin, and bowed, which made her blush. He caught that, and smiled. "Of course, my d...lady. And, please accept my apologies too. I realised far too late that I can be a vociferous brute at times. That is not how you treat a lady". He walked up to her, and moved his head down, and deepened his voice an octave, deliberately making her shiver.

"Especially one, who may become my queen".

A squeak made it's way out of Kara's throat, before she could stop it. Her mouth formed an O, and nervous laughter erupted from her throat.

Tiama left them to it, this was getting awkward.

Although, she felt overjoyed that the two had finally gotten their act together.

***

A few hours later, Kotal and Kara stood, watching all the colours of the rainbow fireworks, lighting up the night sky, and listening to the 'oohs', and 'ah's' of the crowd around them.

Kara surprised him, with what she said. "I kinda want to hit you, and hug you, and the same time".

And there he thought she was relaxed and calm.

Not, one, bit.

Kotal turned and faced her, head on. "Hit me then".

Kara laughter died down, when it hit her that he was serious.

"Wha? No! Besides, I won't tell you when I will, it'll ruin the surprise".

Kotal chuckled, and almost fell backwards, when Kara threw herself at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. The initial shock was resonated on the small royal viewing box they were in, but, he returned the embrace, feeling a sense of clarity.

Tears on his chest made him frown. He tilted Kara's head up, and put his forehead against hers.

"Hush now. You're okay. We are okay".

The young woman sniffled, and wanted to look away. But, the emperor wouldn't let her.

"I've been such a bitch towards you. I avoided you for over a year, all because I didn't want to have to grow up, and accept my mother's proposal. How can I be a goddess, a Queen, if I can't even grow up properly?"

Kotal shook his head. "Kara, you have grown up. What you are doing, for the people, the realms, for me, that all proves this. It is I, who let my personal life affect my standing. I do not expect you to agree to the union. If you so wish, as to leave again, that is fine".

Kara wiped her eyes, more tears dripped off her hand as she did so. "Fine? I don't need to be telepathic to know that you are lying, Kotal. At least be honest with me, please? You should be honest, with your wife, shouldn't you?"

That took Kotal aback. "Pardon?"

Kara moved away from him, and looked up at the midnight blue sky. "I agree to the marriage, the merging of power, the union of Outworld, and Earthrealm". She turned to him, and pointed. "On a few conditions".

Kotal held back an infantile wide grin. "Name them".

Kara looked him in the eye, and begged him, with her. Any ice that remained, surrounding his heart, melted, with that one look. She meant this, all of it, and it reduced him to a respectful, and poignant silence.

"Be honest with me, lying only breeds contempt, and I don't want that. Please don't hit me. I know the way I joke around annoys you no end, but, I don't want an abusive husband. I want this marriage to be for the rest of our lives, not for five minutes, before we end up scrapping like kids. Please talk to me, don't keep things in, because you feel you have too. I want to help. And, I want to spend time alone with you. I will help traverse the realms with you, and cement your power, and increase your forces. Also, seek out your enemies, anyone who wishes to challenge your right to rule, or plots against you. Are those terms okay?"

The emperor's eyes softened, and his face said nothing of his feelings.

Kara's terms? They were reasonable, practical, fair for both, and their realms, and he agreed. He couldn't find anything to disagree with.

"Those terms are perfectly fine. I am glad we could come to an agreement".

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. Arms wrapping around her made her squeak, and look up. Kotal had his arms around her waist, securely, his strength immense, but not too much, as to hurt her. He rested his chin on her head.

"Uh. I know I said yes and all but, I didn't mean get all touchy. Shouldn't be leave that for the wedding night?"

Kotal bellowed out a dark laugh, and squeezed her even more. "This? This is nothing, my dear".

The young woman giggled nervously. "If I knew you better, then, maybe we could flout the rules".

Leaning further down, Kara sucked in a breath.

Is he?

Oh gods, he is.

Argh!

The emperor's warm body was making her skin prickle. She blamed it on the cold air, but both knew the truth. His lips were inches away from her, and they collided softly, when a loud boom startled her, and she jumped.

"This isn't the time for us to get, better acquainted. They'll be a time, I promise. Keep your war skirt on".

Kotal, whilst a little annoyed, felt that lift, and laughed.

"Time indeed. The food will be ready soon. Care to accompany me back to the palace, my lady?"

Kara linked her arm with his, and nodded.

"I would like that. I shouldn't have gotten rid of that circle mark, should I?"

Kotal's answer made her blush beet red.

Oh, I'll make other marks on you...

 

And not only with my magic, my dear...


	13. Keeping Up Appearances

WHY IS THIS TAKING SO GODDAMN LONG?

Grrrrrrrr.

Kara grabbed fistfuls of her hair and groaned. Preparations for the wedding ceremony made her realise just how tedious it truly was. She'd heard it took a while, to make sure everything was as the couple wanted, and finalize details. But this? This was taking such a long time, it made her just want to buy two gold rings, stick one on Kotal's hand, then get him to put the other ring on her finger. Be done with the whole charade.

"Does it have to be this grand? I get I am marrying a very important man, but, why do we need all the faff?"

Kara paced in the great hall, heels clicking, her frustration clear with each step.

The servant she spoke to graciously lifted her head, and frowned. Her voice was meek, mouse-like. "Miss Kara, I'm sorry, but, this is how the emperor wanted this to proceed".

Kara stopped walking, and looked at the maid, who was trembling. She sighed. "I didn't mean to get angry. I'm sorry". The maid's shaking didn't stop, and her face paled, as white as a sheet. "Woah. Hey, are you okay?" The maid started crying. "Here, take a seat. Did Kotal do this? He did, didn't he? Just what did he do?"

The maid sniffled. "It's Sara miss".

Kara smiled, and took Sara's hand. "You don't have to call me miss. It's sweet, and I know you respect me. I respect you too. Do you feel up to telling me what happened?"

Sara nodded, and wiped her eyes with a rag. "My mother died three days ago. My father, brother and I held a ceremony for her, a few hours ago. The emperor said he needs everyone here, in preparation for the grand occasion. But, I left the palace, unbeknownst to him, to attend her funeral. I was only gone an hour or so, but he found out somehow, and grew angry at me. He shouted, and made me even more upset".

Kara could have strangled him.

Who is he, to judge the poor girl? She just lost her mother, for Gods sake.

Kara felt terrible. "By the Gods, why are you even here? You should be at home, with your family. At least be allowed to grieve, and look back on the time you had together. Go home Sara, I'll cover for you".

Sara's eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously. "No!" she squeaked. "You are to be the queen and consort. You shouldn't be doing chores, you are far above them!"

Kara almost rolled her eyes, but knew the young maid was only trying to pacify her. Sara likely thought Kara would be as bad, if not worse than Kotal.

"Sara, sweetheart. I am not above any of you. Yes, I am to be queen. However, no one here, that includes you Sara, mean less than me, nor Kotal, no matter his standing, or brash foolishness. Gods, he's like a raging bull sometimes, and I despise it".

Sara giggled, and smiled, some red colouring her cheeks. "You're nice. I wish the emperor could be a little more. Not that he's terrible mind. I know he's just stressed, and stress can make some lash out".

Kara agreed there. "Yes, he is that sort. Listen, I'll talk to him, okay? Go home, be with your family, and give them my love, and condolences".

Sara stood, and bowed. "I will do. Thank you Kara".

The older woman grinned. "Not a problem. Hey bloodhound! Escort Sara home, would you? Its getting late, and I don't want her walking alone".

Erron stopped in his tracks, and walked over to the women. He tipped his Stetson, and Kara noted Sara's blush increasing.

The cowboy held out an arm, and Sara linked hers with it.

I saw that. Someone likes the cowboy, huh?

Kara teased Sara, in a sing-song tone, and her giggling made Erron stop, and waggle his eyebrows.

When he realised what the pair were talking about, he smirked, and chuckled, navy eyes twinkling as he did so.

"Come on ladies, never mind the chit-chat. I don't have all day".

Kara stifled a snort, and tried to look serious.

Go easy on her. If I find out you've been an asshole to her, I'll make you eat all your sand grenades, mister.

Erron turned to her, and winked.

The pair walked out of the palace, and left several servants, and Kara snickering in their wake.

***

A good while later, when she'd finally regained some composure, Kara headed up to Kotal's chambers. She felt apprehensive. This could go one of two ways:

Either he listens, acknowledges he was in the wrong and apologises.

Or...

...He loses it, freaks out, an takes his anger out on me, giving me a verbal battering.

Oh whoop-de-friggin-do.

I give myself the worst jobs.

She knocked on the door, and drew in a sharp breath.

I can do this.

I can totally do this.

She saw Kotal's face and panicked.

He looked livid.

Son of a bitch...

***

She decided on a friendly, humorous approach.

"Hey there, big guy. You alright?"

Kotal tapped a large foot, and ushered her into his room, before slamming the door shut.

"Damn, you'll take the damn door off it's hinges in a minute. What's up, oh lovely husband-to-be-of-mine?"

He wasn't amused. "Today is the anniversary of my father's murder".

That shut her up. He continued. "This day changes me, it always has. I become mad with grief, and I lose my senses. I grew angry at an innocent woman, simply because she lost her mother. I should have sympathized, since I too, know how much it hurts, losing a parent when young. But, no". He sighed. "I made her feel like nothing more, than a speck of dust, under my nail. Where is she now?"

Kara rubbed her tired eyes. "Sara? I sent her home. She's really sorry for leaving you know. She isn't belligerent. She didn't leave to defy you".

Kotal nodded, and looked at his soon-to-be-wife. She saw tears, in the corner of his eyes, and it made her heart ache. She tried to hug him, but couldn't get her arms around his neck. So, in her genius, she grabbed a foot stool, and stood on it. That made the emperor smile, and let out shaky laughter.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck, and nuzzled into his neck. "Shhh, it's alright. You're going to be alright. Your father may not be here today, to see you get married, but, I bet he'd be overjoyed. Not sure how he'd take you marrying me though. I'm not exactly an 'innocent, prim and proper' princess, am I?"

Kotal smiled. "Nor am I the proverbial 'Prince Charming'. He was quite the joker actually. He'd have liked you. He wouldn't have cared for your 'eloquent, colourful use' of language however".

Kara looked at him, and wiped away some tear trails on his cheek. "Hah, that makes two of you then. We'll defy the fairy tales. Besides, I never likes the stuffy, pompous elite in those. They had their heads shoved so far up their own ass"...

Kotal's arms squeezed her waist, and she squeaked. "What did I just say?"

Kara buried her head in his shoulder. "That nor you, or you father would like my colourful use of language".

The emperor's hands ventured lower, and she shimmied out of his grasp. Then, she waggled a finger, and smirked. "Not yet. You don't see my hands going below your war belt slash skirt, or whatever the hell it is, do you?"

Within milliseconds, he was on her, and had her, in his arms, and off the ground. She huffed. "You move fast, for a heavy guy".

Kotal feigned hurt. "You wound me". Kara snickered. "So, my lady".

He stopped talking, which left his fiance baffled. "Soooo, what?"

Her answer was him, tucking his chin under her collarbone. A few deep, tickling breaths later, he moved up, and pressed his forehead against hers.

...

...

...Oh!

When it hit her what he wanted, she wasn't sure whether to feel empowered, and happy, that he actually cared...or frightened.

"Are you asking my permission, to kiss me?"

Anxiety smacked her, like a punch to the gut. It washed throughout her body, and she went lightheaded.

"Kotal? Either put me down, or kiss me. My anxiety is getting the better of me".

She felt her stomach twist, the moment he pressed his lips against hers. They were warm and dry, a stark contrast to her smooth and pliant lips. But, even though they were not in love, Kara found herself melting against the emperor. His arms tightened around her, as if protecting her against some unknown force. Kara knew, he was shielding her against the world. Against all the pain they had gone through, the anguish.

Did she feel more than she first thought? It certainly felt like he did.

You don't kiss someone you don't care about like this.

Not like this.

Their kiss was shorter than she thought. She didn't regret it though...

And she could see that neither did he.

***

"Mmm". Kara touched her lips when her feet touched the floor. "So then. Still angry?"

Kotal shook his head. "It is dissipating". His aquamarine eyes softened. His fiance's hazel eyes were blown wide, and she looked embarrassed.

A silly, high pitched giggle came from Kara, and she covered her mouth. "By the gods, don't tease me! I can't help it!"

Kotal chuckled. "No need to be nervous around me anymore, my dear".

Kara waved her hands, and stomped her feet. "I can't help it! And, there is actually. The after wedding stuff".

"Stuff? Kara you aren't a child. We both know you mean lovemaking".

If she got any hotter, Kara swore she'd combust. "URGH. Just stop, okay? Yes, I mean that. When is the damn ceremony happening anyway?"

"In two days. We shall be busy all day. We take a steam bath. Then, we receive ritual tattoos. We separate, and take cleansing baths. After that, we dress for the ceremony, and we will be escorted, in different carriages, to the beach, where it shall be held".

Kara mulled that over. Her mind stuck on one particular part. "Steam bath? You just want to see me naked, don't you? So impatient".

She noted the glint in his eyes, but she couldn't discern what it was, exactly.

She prodded his chest, and laughed. "Will the tattoos hurt?"

Kotal shook his head. "Not for me, no. They will feel like a light scratch, and will be imbued with our magic. A vine, wrapping around our hand, around our arm, collarbones, and ending over our hearts. That was my idea, a link we shall always have".

His companion's heart began beating faster. This was his idea. That took her by surprise. A pleasant one, that warmed her insides, and made her feel important to him. That he'd thought of her, and how they would be together, for the rest of their lives, that was a wonderful gesture. One she never knew he was capable of.

"That's beautiful". Kara bit her lip, and blushed. "Oh, and I want the knot rune".

Kotal was taken aback. "You do know what that is, right?"

Kara nodded. "I do. It's the contraceptive rune, that goes on my hip". She walked forward again, and took his hand. "Please Kotal. I don't want to get pregnant immediately. There is still so much work to do, in town, and the other realms. I don't want to stay here, with my head shoved down a toilet, being too ill to do anything. I don't want children right now. I'll be fertile for a long time, it isn't like we'll miss out on being parents, at some point. Just not now. Please?"

The emperor couldn't deny that she was right. The people of Outworld trusted her more than they did him, and he did not want to do anything else, to tick them off. If their queen was pregnant, and so, could not help them, as he had promised, they may think that she, nor he cared for them.

That was not the case. His people would soon be her people too. They needed to know that their emperor and queen were for the people, not against them.

"Okay. I accept your wishes".

Kara smiled. "Thank you, I mean it. I do want children, just not right now. Besides". She stood back up on the foot stool, and kisses his cheek. "With that rune on me, we can practise making them all we wish, no?"

She playfully slapped his chest, and moved away, to the doorway. "Be a good, patient man for me, pretty please?"

A growl rumbled through the emperor's chest. Kara winked, and vanished, before he could get to her.

***

Two days later

Kara found a muhul on her bed, at home. She had no idea what was in the package, but, it was from Kotal, and bore his royal seal. She grinned, like a child on Christmas Day, and opened it.

Inside, she found a huipil, a sleeveless, white cotton dress, a gold chain and wooden listones. These would be what she would wear, for the temazcal, the steam bath.

She was tired. She was up at five in the morning, and her father dropped the package off at six. She ate a light breakfast, not wanting to spoil the wedding feast later on.

She went through the Outworld portal, and joined Kotal. He was in an ancient temple complex, on the outskirts of the city. She wore her gifts, and he, a traditional handmade, woven suit, as they stood together, in the temazcal room.

***

After the purification ritual, a woman, in long, flowing grey robes appeared, bowed, and proceeded to open a door, nearby. Kara was curious, and peeked into the room.

A large pool of white liquid lay behind the chamber door. Kara looked at the woman, who merely motioned for her, to walk in. Kara was wary, and she knew this.

"I am Bai, my lady, the priestess of light and wisdom. This pool is created from energy, both healing, and cleansing. Any injuries, any dirt, blood, or sin will be healed, and cleansed, so you are pure, for your wedding".

Kara sniffed the air, which smelt like cinnamon, jasmine, and another flower she could not discern. The liquid shimmered in the candlelit room, and incense sticks had thin grey wisps of fragrance, wafting from them. It felt intimate, cozy.

Bai bowed and left, as Kara undressed, easing herself into the liquid. She groaned pleasantly. It was hot, a little too hot, and when she looked at an arm, the skin was already red.

Sitting back up on the side, her skin was glowing red, and white liquid began running down her body. Kara swore, and tried to find a towel.

There wasn't any.

Bai must be bringing them, when she returns.

Crap.

She had to wait it out, until the bath was cool enough, for her to get in.

When it was cool, she got back into the pool, and lent back against the tiled wall.

***

Bai returned, half an hour later, and knocked lightly on the door. Kara opened it with her telekinesis, and let the priestess in. She had two towels The bath had rid Kara of pre-wedding jitters. The waters had relaxed her body, soothed her mind of nerves.

Bai turned, in respect, and passed Kara a towel. As she dried, she noticed the priestess had three bottles in her hand.

Kara put her underwear back on. "What are those bottles?"

Bai turned. "Your hair needs washing. This is shampoo, conditioner, and a conditioning milk, for your skin".

"Milk? You mean cream, right? Eh, okay. Pass me the cream please".

The older women did so, and took the wet towel, from the younger woman's hand.

She left the room, and Kara opened the small bottle. The cream smelt like fresh raspberries, a little tart, not really to her taste.

She dolloped some onto her hand, and began rubbing it into her skin.

Afterwards, she washed and conditioned her hair, with yet more fruity concoctions, and put it up, into a towel.

The next ritual was coming up, the tattoo one. Kara had entertained the idea of getting a tattoo a few times. But, she wasn't sure what she wanted. She didn't want to get something, just for the sake of it, and then, end up regretting it, later in life.

***

Kara now sat, and watched, as a woman, with several needles sat by her. Kotal sat next to her, and imbued the needles, with his magic. She did the same, to the needles, that would mark his skin. The woman tattooing her silently asked, if she was ready. Kara took some deep breaths, and collected herself, before nodding.

Her forehand was tattooed using fluorescent blue ink. It then swirled around her wrist, arm, upper arm, shoulder, collarbone, and all the way to her heart. Since finding out that was Kotal's idea, her stomach fluttered. That gesture was considerate, romantic...

And rather strange for him. Kara didn't see him as the romantic type. However, it made her smile, she felt special, like she meant more to him, than he'd admit.

She bit back a few whimpers. The needles on her bones made her squeeze her eyes shut, and grab Kotal's spare hand. He knew she was in a little pain, and so, let her lean on him, for support. He didn't even feel the needle sting anymore. He had many tattoos, they symbolized his strength, abilities, power and reign.

The next tattoo, Kara knew would possibly break her, and make her scream, like a frightened little girl. It would be right on her left hipbone. The woman asked her to lay down, and as she did so, fear paralyzed her, and she looked at her husband-to-be, her pupils wide. He knew that look, and spoke, as gently as he could, reassuring her.

"Kara, it will hurt, I do not doubt that. But, I will stay here, with you. If it gets too much, speak it, and we shall stop".

Kara managed a small smile, unbuttoned her jeans, moved them down her hips, and the lady began tattooing her hip.

***

The needles on her hip hurt, much more than on her arm and chest. The knot rune, again blue, being intricately tattooed on her left hip made her wince. Of course, heirs were vital, and would solidify their rule...

...However, with the recent attacks, on several realms, Kara convinced her fiance to agree to let her get this magical form of contraception. It would stop her from becoming pregnant. She wanted to fight alongside him, not have to stay at the palace, with a burgeoning stomach, and her head down the toilet.

As the needles scraped her hipbone, she gripped onto the table next to her, and grit her teeth.

Kotal stayed true to his word, remaining with her, until it was completed. A gel was put over both tattoos, to heal over the skin, and prevent irritation.

She could have kissed him, she was pleased that he was showing more affection.

My big blue teddy bear.

She burst out laugh, but Kotal snorted.

Teddy bear?

Kara pulled her jeans back up, and smirked.

"Yes, you are. Now, lets go and get married shall we? I'm cranky, sore, and ravenous".

Kotal chuckled and stood, leaving for his own chamber, to get ready.

***

A floor length, short sleeved red dress, made of silk, decorated with golden thread, was wrapped around Kara's body. A thick golden belt was wrapped under her breasts. Her brunette hair was delicately brushed until smooth, tangle and frizz free, and then braided at the back. Golden bracelets were placed on her wrists, multicoloured rings on her fingers, and several bone necklaces around her neck. Only her arms, feet, and a little cleavage were revealed. Kotal would have to wait, to see any more of her...

Next, makeup. Her face was painted with natural foundation, and dusted with a powder, to prevent shine. Earthy brown tone shadows were mixed, and swept across her eyelid, and under her lower lashes. Lines of red warpaint were painted on her cheeks. A few coats of mascara, to create long, full lashes, and a neutral lip, finished the look.

Her parents wanted to see their daughter, before she became Kar'otal, the name she had chosen, when she became queen.

Tiama's jaw dropped, and Jakal beamed.

"You know. If someone told me, my little girl would be marrying an emperor not long back, I'd have laughed, 'til the cows came home". Her father grinned. "I couldn't be more proud of you. My little girl is going places, growing up, and becoming her own person. Won't need us anymore".

Kara chided him. "Dad! One, that's depressing. Two, that's a lie. And three, I am not a little girl. I'm twenty six".

Jakal looked at his wife, and both laughed. "Still a little girl then".

Their daughter rolled her eyes sardonically. "Sure you are okay with giving me away, to Kotal, dad? The two of you didn't exactly see eye to eye".

Jakal shrugged. "Eh. As long as he treats you right, I won't destroy his palace. Also, we'd never see eye to eye, the man is tall!"

Mother and daughter groaned at that. "King on cheesy puns you are. You and Johnny will get along well".

Tiama was right, as she was most of the time. "Too right I am!"

Tiama scoffed at her husband's beard, and pointed at it. "You could have at least shaved".

Jakal countered. "Yes, but you love it".

Kara looked at the clock, and moved towards the doorway.

"You two have twenty minutes to argue. I have to be at the beach. See you there".

Tiama walked over, and hugged her, with Jakal doing so after her.

"Are you happy with this?"

Kara was confused, and tilted her head. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't? I know at first, Kotal and I came to blows, well, several times. But, I understand him now, and he understands me. We get along, and are willing to work together, to build our realms, now, and for the future".

Her mother put her hands on her shoulders. "Good, we're glad. I can't stop smiling, I am overwhelmed with joy for you two. You suit each other, down to a T".

Kara waved a hand. "More like a K". She steadied herself.

"Right. Time to get my queen on. Now I have to act like an adult. No more excuses to be an idiot. Phew, this is actually happening. Not sure whether to be excited, or scared out of my wits. There'll be so much pressure on us, to get everything right, have children. Prevent wars, fight if need be"...

Jakal shushed her. "Do things in your own time. The pressure will always be there. But, don't do something, especially something as life changing, as having a baby, unless you two are ready. Discuss it, thoroughly. Make sure you know what you both want. Talk about everything and anything. And most importantly, be honest with each other".

Tiama cuddled into her husband's back, and he smiled. "He's right you know. I wish you all the happiness in the world Kara. We love you, and we look forward to letting our new queen grace our presence".

Kara tutted. "Mom, I won't be up myself, just because I'm becoming a royal. I'll still be me. Just in a different guise, that's all. Right, fifteen minutes. Now I really have to go. See you there".

Kara left the room, and her parents watched her getting into the carriage.

***

Jakal straightened his suit, and fixed his tie.

"Gods, it is happening, isn't it? Our step-son is, well, not what I thought Kara would like, but, I suppose if he's good to her, then I can accept that".

His wife nodded. "Yes. Kotal is a good man. I wouldn't be happy with this, if I thought he wasn't. Well". She twirled around in her long grey shift dress. "Are you ready?"

Jakal nodded, and linked arms with her.

"Kara will be fine, Jakal"...


	14. C'est La Vie

Kara smoothed down the silk of her red robes, and linked her fingers.

This was it. An important day, a historic day, for Earthrealm, and Outworld. This union would cement their alliance, for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Their children would carry on their line, keeping the peace, between all realms.

The light blue vine, tattooed on her hand began to glow, and a light breeze blew through her braided hair. She smiled, happiness coursing through her veins. She and her soon-to-be husband would change the very fabric of society, it's fortunes, it's growth.

The carriage stopped and Kara drew in a breath. Her mother opened the door, and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Her daughter nodded. "I am. Queen huh? That'll be something. Crazy to think that I, of all people, will help lead the people".

Jakal helped her out of the carriage and took her hands. "If anything, anything goes wrong, you tell us, okay? Please. I know you are tough, and stubborn as hell but, I don't want you struggling alone. Neither does your mother".

"I promise I will. And I'll be taking on his family name, so, my name, after tonight will be Ka'rotal".

Her parents smiled. Jakal tipped his head. "Well, Lady Ka'rotal, may I?"

Kara giggled, and linked her arm, with her father's.

***

An exotic, fresh smell hit her nose. It was sacred copal incense, used, to purify the surroundings. Petals were scattered, all over the golden sand, and torches bathed the guests, an in amber glow. Golden candles decorated the wooden boards under her bare feet, as she walked. Her heart began to beat a little faster, as she took in her surroundings. The indigo night sky glittered, with billions of stars. Jakal smiling, in the corner of her vision took her attention. He was tearing up as he walked her, up the few steps, then onto the carpeted stone floor, where Kotal awaited.

The emperor looked majestic, Kara noted. He stood tall, a pillar of strength, ivory bone plate wound around the muscles of his chest and abdomen, and he wore a knee length, tan skirt, covered in darker brown glyphs. Glimmering golden brown eyes widened, and he grinned, when he turned, and saw Kara. Jakal stepped aside, nodded to his soon-to-be son-in-law and sat down, near his wife.

A smile and soft blush graced Kara's face, as she took Kotal's hand.

***

A tall, thin man stood before the pair. His name was Xipil, a lifelong friend of Kotal, would be performing the ceremony. He had no notes, no book, to refer to, to recite the vows. He gestured to the couple, and began.

"I invoke nature, it's elements, it's entities, to prosper, flourish, under your rule, together.

Your souls, your very beings, are tied, destined to be as one, for a lifetime.

Your paths crossed, through uncertainty".

Everyone laughed at that. They had indeed, met, in uncertain circumstances. A loud giggle threatened to ruin the moment, and expose her inner childishness. She looked at Xipil, and moved her head a little, for him to continue. He acknowledged this, and coughed.

"May the earth, it's foundations, be steady. May it never crumble or weaken.

May the water cleanse and wash away your troubles.

May the fire burn keep you warm. May it burn brightly, illuminating the dark times, piercing through.

And may the wind carry your sorrows away".

The priest asked for them, to recite his words. They did so, and exchanged gold rings. All eyes were on them, and Kotal could see his wife was shy, her face was beet red, and her hands were shaking. He squeezed them reassuringly.

Xipli moved his hands up, and the gathering stood. "Ko'atal, Ka'rotal. May your souls be forever entwined, and your hearts be at peace".

Kara stared Kotal in the eye, and noted the slight smirk on his face. She growled.

If we were alone, I'd smack that smirk off your face.

His smirk widened, and he wrapped his arms around Kara's waist. He picked her up, and kissed her.

Wolf whistles came from her friends, and cheers from others. Tiama was bawling into her husband's chest. Both felt ecstatic.

Jakal also felt hungry, which when he mentioned it, his wife laughed and gestured toward the temple, which would be the couple's reception venue.

***

A buffet of every food you could think of, and alcohol had been gifted, by the people of Outworld, and their wedding cake was created by a baker, that Kara had helped, almost two years ago. Everyone pulling together for her and her husband made Kara feel blessed, and proud of the people she would be taking care of, as their queen.

The guests were all tucking in to the food, and Kara burst out laughing at some of the amounts of food, stacked up on the plates.

She sat, at the head table, with her husband, and huge plates of food in front of them. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't hungry, still, she maintained some dignity, and ate small bites, not wanting to look like a pig.

***

After a few hours of chatting, eating, more eating and sharing their wedding cake, Kara stood up, needing to stretch her legs.

She saw Erron, in his traditional cowboy attire, standing with Sara, who wore a pale pink shift dress, and her heart melted. They looked happy, and for once, Erron's smile held no ill meaning. It was genuine and warm.

She then wandered over, to the large table where Hanzo, Takeda and Kenshi were seated. They all wore traditional yukatas, all dark blue, the former's matching, the latter not. Father and son were on speaking terms, but Takeda still hadn't fully forgiven his father, for leaving, and putting him under Hanzo's protection. However, Hanzo had taught him well, and was an excellent master. Kenshi knew this, and that was why he entrusted his the care of his son to the Shirai Ryu master.

Kara looked over, to another table, and grinned. The Cage family were all smiles, and it seemed Johnny and Sonya were getting along well.

Or at least trying too. Perhaps it was only for the wedding, and so, they decided not to argue with one-another.

Johnny wore a tailored black pinstripe suit, Cassie a midnight blue halterneck dress, and Sonya? She surprised Kara the most.

She wore a long, flowing granite coloured dress, that skimmed over her athletic figure. She caught Johnny glancing at her, more than a few times. It was painfully obvious that he still loved her. He just wasn't sure if she loved him.

But, for tonight, at least, the general, her daughter, and her ex-husband smiled, laughed, and actually looked like a family unit.

***

Kara sighed happily, and wandered over to her family's table, whom Sub-Zero, and Jin were also sat. The Shaolin monk been thinking of joining the Lin Kuei, and had been happily chatting away, to Jakal, and Sub-Zero, who were happy to take him on, and mentor him.

She decided not to disturb their discussion, and turned around, her gown swishing as she did so. Her husband bumped into her, and she giggled.

"Just how much have you had to drink? Honestly, you'll make a show of me".

Kotal grinned. "Not much, I assure you. It is getting late however".

Kara smirked and poked his chest. "You just want to get me alone".

Kotal stuck out his chest, and grinned smugly. "I wasn't aware I was so easily read".

Kara winked, and bit her lip, to contain laughter. "Oh, you are. How are we doing this? Just turfing them all out? I don't want to do that".

Her husband shook his head. "No, we simply tell them that it has been a long day, and that we wish to".

Kara interrupted his sentence. "Retire. Yep, got that. Okay".

She glanced at the clock, and groaned.

Nineteen hours. I have been awake NINETEEN freaking hours.

I'm exhausted, and about to pass out.

She clapped her hands together, to get everyone's attention.

"Kotal and I would like to thank you all, for attending our wedding. All of you are valuable to us, to the realms, to the peace between them. Most importantly however, you are all our friends, our allies, our hope for the future. Thank you for being in my life guys. I know I haven't been the easiest of people to get along with. I didn't exactly make it easy. And to Kotal friends, my new friends, I thank you also, for accepting me, and helping Earthrealm and Outworld to grow, and prosper. I hope my husband and I will be great leaders, and that the people will know us, as decent, honest people, for generations to come. This day has been a long one, and we are leaving now. All of you, feel free to party on, if you wish. I know you do Cass".

Cassie, and many others laughed. She stopped, when she got a stern look from Sonya.

"Thank you again everyone. Bye for now".

Kara waved, and left the temple, with Kotal.

***

Kotal took her hand, and smiled. "That speech was wonderful, well thought out, and completely made up, on the spot, yes?"

Kara chuckled, and nodded. "Yes. And thank you. I am learning from you, how to speak eloquently, and with purpose. I like it".

The emperor helped her into their carriage.

***

Soon after, they arrived back at the palace. Kara headed straight for their bedroom, and began taking off her makeup.

Not long after that, her husband joined her. It was dark, and he was swift, silent, but she knew he was there.

She stood, in front of the sink and shook. Anxiety began to creep into her body.

"You're scared".

It wasn't a question, it held no weight. "Yes".

Honesty was a vow that she made to him, and she was beginning to regret it.

He could have just turned her around, marched her into the bedroom, and made her do her 'wifely' duty.

Would he do that? He could be harsh. Sometimes, his attitude was immovable, solid, like a brick wall. There was no getting through, or around it.

But, he didn't. He glided a hand down her forearm, and smiled. "I won't make you do anything".

Kara looked up at him, and felt a strong arm, wrap around her middle.

A smile formed on her lips, and it was a soft, serene one. "I'm not sure I can. I'm just so tired. I had no idea just how long the wedding prep would take".

Both chuckled at that. Kotal kissed her forehead. "It is a long process, indeed. It's okay".

Kara faced away from him, and a long, drawn out yawn left her mouth. She covered it and turned to face him. She had to move up, onto her tiptoes, as he was much taller than her. She kissed him softly, and placed her hands on his chest. It rumbled from the pleased growl that he let out.

"Besides, all this warpaint needs to come off, I don't want to ruin the sheets".

A smirk from her husband made her embarrassed. "They wouldn't be ruined from war paint alone, I assure you".

Kara started laughing nervously, and turned her back to him. His arm was still around her.

"You aren't the only one wearing warpaint, my dear".

Kotal's breath down her ear wasn't helping her to focus. The cotton wool ball in her hand, she was supposed to be wetting it, to get the paint off her face. But, she couldn't.

"Shower?"

He nodded, and she gulped. "Together? Or? Oh Gods. Why am I shy? You will see me eventually, it's inevitable. I can't rid the fear though".

She looked at the knot rune on her hip. "You're nervous that you won't be able to please me?"

His wife nodded. He continued. "That I won't please you? I'll just take what I want, and leave you unhappy?"

Kara vehemently shook her head. "Never, I don't believe that. You really wish to know why I worry?"

The arm disappeared from around her waist, as her husband was taking off his bone chest mail.

"You're, huge, and I am small. It's not that I can't handle you, I think I've proved that I can, no?" She smirked, and finally stated wiping off her warpaint. "I'll shower tomorrow, I've already bathed for hours, no, really, hours today, as part of the preparations. See you later".

Kara felt herself being twirled around. Her hands were still wet, so as she tried to gain purchase on him, some of Kotal's warpaint ended up on her hands. When she finally stopped spinning, and looked at her hands, she couldn't stop a childish giggle from happening.

"If anyone came in, right now, and saw my hands, blue and wet...by the Gods, I don't think I'd ever be able to live that down".

Kotal's barked out laughter made her feel great. Her insides twisted, and she felt a little warmer than she had moments ago.

She moved around him, and picked up the mail plate. "I'm going to sleep. I know we have martial 'duties' to do, but, no offence, I may just pass out during it. It's not you though, it really is me".

Her husband was still laughing from her earlier joke. He too, felt his stomach knot, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

Just what are you doing to me?

Kara heard that, and snickered, under her breath.

"The question should be, darling...".

What can I do for you?

A loud groan had her clutching her stomach from laughing. Tears spilled out from her eyes, and her belly ached, but she was unable to stop herself.

***

Kara couldn't sleep. Since marrying the emperor, their powers were bound together, and she could feel that, although he was trying to be nice, he was struggling a little, with his urges. She liked that he held back for her, but, she didn't want him thinking that she didn't care, or notice his awkward shifting when she reciprocated his affection.

With quite a bit of effort on her part, she summoned her telekinetic energy, and a thin veil headed towards the bathroom.

Kotal was completely unaware that his wife was up to no good. But, he heard a mischievous laugh, and stepped from behind the shower wall. He felt a whoosh of cold air hit him, and he shivered. The door to the bathroom was open...but his wife lay on their bed, asleep?

He wasn't falling for that old trick.

Not again anyway.

Kara's magic swirled around his chest, and caressed it and his back. He stepped back under the shower, and sighed. She was massaging him, and working out many kinks as she did so. Her giggling was putting him off fully enjoying the moment though.

When her power flowed southward, then it hit him what she'd been planning.

Through gritted teeth, the emperor shifted.

"Kara, no".

The energy moved away, and began to dissipate.

I was trying to a good wife. Never mind.

Heat pooled where he didn't need it too, and all the blood rushed from one head, to the other.

Kara grinned.

Brace yourself, Ko'atal...

***

By the Gods, why couldn't he focus? She was driving him to insanity, to the brink of storming out the shower, destroying the bathroom door, and having his way with her. He tried to wash his body, and take his mind off her game.

But, in the part of his brain that still seemed to work, he knew she was far too tired, and he didn't want her to feel like she had to let him do what he wanted.

He couldn't take this. She was dominating him? That wasn't how it was supposed to go. He had to get his own back somehow.

Wait...

Fire blossomed from his hands, and it left the room, and went into the bedroom.

Kara saw it and liked that he was playing along. The fire didn't harm her, it just slithered over her skin, under her robes.

When it came close to between her legs, she swore, and heard a deep, dirty chuckle, coming from the shower.

"Don't swear. It's...unbecoming".

Kara bit her bottom lip. "Play nicely now, or I'll stop, and bind you, so you can't help yourself".

Kotal snorted. "You wouldn't".

Kara saw his magic dip exactly where she wanted it, so she moved hers and went exactly where he wanted it.

"Just play ball, please, Buluc,".

The emperor stifled a moan, at the use of his ancient Mayan god name. His magic flared up, and made Kara's entire form tremble. She was giving in, he was pleased with this. But, so was he, and anything to stop him embarrassing himself that he could think of, he was. Erron in a dress, skipping around in a meadow, full of flowers, a rainbow decorating the sky, fluffy white clouds...

What in the realms am I thinking?

Kara knew, and huffed out a laugh.

Then, the emperor's mind went to a place, a forbidden place, that he couldn't control. It took over his thoughts, and he couldn't fight it, even if he wanted too.

...Kara, spread-eagle, struggling to contain herself as he hauled her flushed body, sweat dripping onto the sheets, and...

Purple magic blinded him, and a loud roar erupted from his throat. Moments later, a muffled moan came from his wife.

All Kotal could do was try and get his breath back...

..Whilst smirking.

***

After a few moments, Kotal was out of the shower, dried and curled up next to Kara, who was fast asleep. He stroked her hair and cheek. He appreciated her, more than she would ever know. After all he'd put her through, the strain, the downright nastiness at times, the vindictiveness, she stuck by him and never once lied, or went back on a promise.

His heart began to beat a little faster, and...

 

He felt at peace, and he had his wife to thank for that.


	15. Wildfire

Three months later

 

"I think that's the last of them".

Kara wiped her forehead of sweat, and looked at the crimson tainted sword in her hands.

Over three hundred undead soldiers lay on the battlefield before her. After the last Mortal Kombat contest, the soulmancer Ermac had gone missing. In the time he was gone, undead entities were being reported, throughout Edenia, Outworld, and Earthrealm. Then partially clothes skeletal soldiers were seen, patrolling around, but with no direction. The people reported being terrified, as these seemingly harmless spirits descended into chaos, and began slicing wildly, thrashing around, seriously injuring anyone near them. When Kotal and Kara had heard of what was happening, the pair mobilized a one hundred strong men army, and destroyed the soldiers, in each realm.

They had just finished clearing the Edenian plains, when green light erupted from a temple in front of the queen, who ran over there, as fast as she could.

Energy surges every few seconds swept through her, and she was wary. Although this power was weak, she wasn't about to enter the temple, without being armed, ready to fight, and speaking with her husband.

Kotal. I am at the Earth temple. I believe the soulmancer, the cause of this mess is here. If I do not speak with you again, please find me, and bring arms. The man is unbalanced, his energy is waning, though the souls inside him rage on.

She took a deep, shaky breath, and entered the temple.

***

Crumbling beige pillars were around her, in the narrow entrance passageway, and golden sand crunched beneath her gladiator sandals. She kept her blade and her mind sharp, feeling currents, steadily becoming stronger, as she walked.

Her eyes fell, on a small altar, in the middle of the room she walked into, and it had a faint emerald glow, in it's 'heart'.

The Rith'in earth altars. Ah...

In Kotal's vast library, books containing secrets of the realms had peeked Kara's interest, and she gained important knowledge from them.

These altars, their connection with the earth, the bodies, buried within it. No wonder Ermac found so many souls. Many soldiers would have died here, in yesteryear battles, their bodies left here to rot, or buried. Their souls forever wandering, with nowhere to go.

A musty, dank smell hit her nose, and she pinched it. This place had been abandoned, many years ago, when it was discovered the ground it had been built on was cursed. Necromancers of old summoned warriors here, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi included.

And now, Ermac had done so, and succeeded. She found the man in question, in a ball, in the corner, of the second room she walked in.

"Ermac, listen to me. I can rid you of these souls. You can die in peace". She huffed, when he shook his head, and mumbled. "You are lucky it is me here, and not my husband. If it were him, you'd be in pieces".

She knelt on the floor. "I can help you, if you only believe me, and let me".

The man, in green, slowly unraveling robes looked at her, peridot eyes solemn.

"We cannot". A monotone voice, that held no emotion spoke.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why can't 'we'?"

Pale hands smacked the ground, short nails dug into it. "We cannot. Our creator is the only one, who may end our lives".

The woman stood, and dusted off her knees. "If I promise to help you all, send you to the afterlife, and bless this ground, will you let me assist you?"

Another voice spoke up, and this one agreed. "Yes!"  
More voices forced their way to the fore and spoke, almost all were willing to let Kara help them move on.

The man doubled over, and howled, the sound frightening Kara. It did not sound like a sound that could be made by a human. She fiddled with her bone chest plate, and ivory bracelets, shifting from one foot to the other, awaiting Ermac's reply.

He could not think, with so many souls, each vying, for a say, and wanting him to see their memories, when they were alive damaged him. He'd gradually grown fragile, during his time with Shao Kahn, and Shang Tsung. But, at least the sorcerer helped him to cope. But, when the emperor was defeated, and his maniacal 'daughter' took the throne, she did no such thing. She left him to rot, only caring for the power, nothing else.

She would parade around, and ignore the people of Outworld. Their pleas, cries of anguish and suffering went ignored.

So when Kotal usurped her, the soulmancer, now weakened, alone, and terrified, hoped that he would ease the heavy burden of his power.

The very thing he is made from was hurting him, and he needed help.

Kotal did aid him, though, not as much as his creator. The emperor made sure he was fed, and kept company, to take his mind off of the sometimes screeching, ear splitting voices, that wanted to burst free from his mouth.

Now? Kotal had a wife, that much the man knew, and from what he had heard, from skulking about, in Outworld's backstreets was that she was a kind, yet somewhat brash woman. Beautiful, resilient, and honest.

Ermac felt no unease, Kara was not lying to him, and though annoyed with his disillusion, would not hurt him.

He stood, on shaky legs, and nodded but once. Kara let out a sigh, and a small smile graced her lips.

She placed her hands, just above the soulmancer's head, and watched, as souls flew from his body.

***

White spirit wisps flew around the pair, seeking the way out of the temple. Each one that left brought a tear to his eye, they had suffered for so long, never allowed the tranquility of the afterlife. Only ever allowed suffering, and seeing their deaths, over and over again.

The man cried, sobbing loudly, until but one soul remained. He looked at Kara, who was smiling. He pulled off the rest of his mouth mask, and smile back, fondly.

"We...I thank you. Not many would show kindness, to an abomination".

Kara shook her head. "You should never refer to yourself, as such a thing. You aren't. You are a puppet no longer. One soul remains. Do you wish to relinquish it?"

Ermac nodded, and as the last soul flew out from his body, began to fade into the ether.

Jin gok, vo, loa vo rith'in.

The ground around her, and the temple lit up a golden hue, and the ground was consecrated.

Kara left the temple, wanting to find her husband, tell him the good news.

When she couldn't find him, she resorted to cheating, and read his mind.

***

Where are you?

Ah, you're speaking with Erron, and the soldiers.

Could we talk? Alone?

Kotal thanked Erron, and his soldiers for their service, and asked them to walk through the portal, that connected Edenia to Outworld.

He made his way, to the ruins of the Water Rith'in temple, and lent against a wall.

Kara popped her head around the wall, and smiled.

"Ermac is no longer a threat. He is at peace, and the ground is no longer cursed".

Kotal nodded, and walked up to her. He went to hold her, but she sniffed, and frowned.

"Oh no mister, you need a bath. In fact, we both do. I smell worse than the time I had to clean up after some farm animals".

Kotal wasn't having any excuses. He lunged at her, but quick reflexes meant she got away.

"Kara, I am rapidly losing patience".

Kara smirked. "Oh I know, but". She ran off, and left him peeved.

You're going to have to work much harder than that. I'm no easy catch.

Kotal folded his arms, and groaned.

Is this what mortals call 'the thrill of the chase'? I feel no thrill.

He heard a giggle. Keen ears picked out where she was, among the ruins.

He snarled and grinned, and began walking in the direction of her voice.

***

Giggling drove him on, powerful strides got him closer, to his annoying, elusive, rather captivating wife.

Now he understood the saying, the thrill of the chase. He was thrilled to chase after her.

Exuberant laughter next to him almost made him jump.

Almost...

Kara stood, on top of a wall next to him, partially shielded by the shade.

"You found me. Either I should get better at this, or".

Kotal interrupted her. "Or you stop altogether".

Kara wagged a finger. "Aw, but that'll be dull. I want fire, I want passion. I want you to stoke the flame, not throw water over it. I need you to be on the same page here".

Kotal turned, and picked his wife up. She instinctively put her legs around his waist. "But I am, dear Ka'rotal".

Kara's cheeks darkened, and her legs shook. She braced her back against the wall behind her. "Don't you dare turn the page, or I swear to the Gods, I will flame your ass".

A dark blue hand reached the waistband of her skirt. She wriggled.

"You don't need to touch me. Besides, your hands are dirty".

Kara's hand sloped down his chest, and she lifted up the fabric of his skirt.

"But, mine aren't".

Kotal growled and placed a hand behind her head. The other went under his skirt, and he pressed against her, with a groan.

Cries echoed throughout the ruins, and neither would be surprised if the whole of Edenia heard them.

***

The next day, everyone in the palace noted the change, in the emperor's demeanor. He was calmer, quieter, and generally seemed much happier.

This made Erron, and Sara laugh, they knew why he was this way.

Kara saw them, and walked over. "See? I know how to placate him".

The cowboy couldn't resist. "Seems he does too, you're walking funny".

Kara screeched and almost fell over. Sara blushed, clearly not yet used to his way of talking.

Kara had to get the topic of her and her husbands's love life changed. "So, is Erron being a prick?"

Sara's mouth formed an O, before she spoke. "No actually. He's really nice".

Erron rolled his eyes, and his mouth formed a thin line. "Yeah, don't be tellin' anyone that. I have an image to maintain you know".

Kara giggled. "What's that, rough, gruff cowboy? We know better".

He pulled his Stetson even further down, covering his eyes, leaving the women to laugh at him. He walked away, grimacing.

***

Kara sat down patted the seat next to her. Sara sat down, and smiled.

"You look great. He's doing you well, isn't he?"

Sara nodded. "Yes. I know he gives off, pardon this but, 'mean bastard', he's actually rather sweet".

She wanted to say more, but felt hesitant. Kara knew this. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want too. I won't read your mind".

Sara shook her head. "I know. When we tried things, at first, I wondered if he'd just make me. I was scared. I hadn't any experience, so I as afraid I would bore him. But, he never once made me do anything, and only ever did something, if I agreed to it. Gods, that made me fall for him even more".

Kara grinned, and clapped her hands. "I am really happy for you two. You've both had it rough in life, but, you are happy now, taking solace in each other. It'll sound corny but, love is amazing, isn't it?"

Sara nodded, and took one of Kara's hands. "It is, it's a warm, fuzzy feeling. It makes my stomach twist, but, it doesn't feel odd. My heart flutters, and I get giddy".

The older woman agreed. "You two are being careful, right?"

"Erron can't have kids, so, we don't need to use anything".

Kara's eyes widened. "I've heard that before. Are you sure he can't? What if it's just an excuse?"

Sara waved her off. "Then I'd be pregnant right now, and I know I'm not. Besides, why would he lie about that?"

Kara shook her head, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be putting my past onto you. I've had that before, from a guy. Turned out he had eight kids, but eight different women, after telling them he couldn't have them. I'm sorry Sara, Erron wouldn't lie about something that serious".

Sara looked at her, and noticed she looked a little flushed. "Are you okay?"

Kara nodded, and stood up. "Yeah, I just, the past sorta hit me there. Anyway, take care, and if you ever need anything, I'm here for you".

Sara stood up, and nodded, walking into the same corridor that Erron did previously.

***

Kara walked up the long narrow stairs, to her room, to find Kotal in bed, reading a book. She walked into the room, shut the door, and lay beside him.

Her heart began to flutter, and she swallowed down her nerves.

"Kotal?"

He looked up, and nodded. "Hm?"

Kara kissed his cheek, and stayed there, by his ear.

I love you.

Kotal dropped the book, and it hit the floor, with a dull thud.

"Pardon?"

Kara chuckled. "I said I love you, you big blue oaf".

Kotal tackled her, and took her hands in his. "How long have you known?"

His wife nestled into his chest. "During the wedding, I just felt so joyous, alive, and happy. I looked at you, and my heart wouldn't stop racing. I should have said something earlier, or last night".

Her husband chuckled. "We were preoccupied then, now is a better time, for such endearments".

He kissed her, feeling her hum against his mouth. He placed both his hands, either side of her head.

"And I love you, my queen".

Kara embraced him, and felt their heartbeats, thud gently together.

I would have scoffed, if anyone had told me, that I'd be married, a few years ago.

But, now that I am, I see why people do it.

It's a pillar, a foundation, held strong, by two people. Stuck fast.

It's hope, for the future.

 

Our future.


	16. Kiss The Sun

Two years later

 

Kara began practicing ritual's of old, Kotal's rituals. Much tamer versions of course, she did not wish to spill the blood of a virgin, or burn someone to death. She grimaced, bristling when he told her that. Mayan gods demanded blood, and whilst Kotal himself was not a god, people noticed his abilities, and began worshiping him. Kotal swore that he never asked for sacrifices, and Kara believed him. He had no reason to want people murdered in his name.

Kotal doted on his wife, and over the years they were married, they fell deeply in love. One particular night replayed itself in his mind, and he was all too willing to let it.

After a ceremony, where Kara officially became the queen of Outworld, Kotal decided to pamper his wife, to calm her racing mind, and sooth her aching body. She loved that idea, and stripped off her

He ran her a steaming hot bath, the swirling water had rose milk and petals in it. Deep vanilla candles bathed the bathroom in a warm carnelian glow. A harmonious moan left Kara's mouth, as she slipped beneath the water.

Her thoughts drifted to what happened that day, and her wrapped her arms around herself, as her ribs began stinging from the heated water.

The ritual consisted of two trials, one of body, and one of mind.

***

The first trial was the body ritual. It involved her and Kotal's powers being bound together. The vine tattoos on their hands and arms grew even longer, and snaked onto their ribs now. The pain flared quickly, making Kara bite her lip, in order not to swear. Many of Outworld's inhabitants were there, and she did not wish to embarrass, or sully her and Kotal's name, or reputation, so she kept her mouth shut, only letting out a few whimpers.

Then, when that was completed, she stood, in the middle of a battlefield, in full warpaint and bone armor, ready to take on a flurry of soldiers. This would demonstrate her power, her sheer will and determination, for the people, and Outworld. That she would not back down, or take things lying down.

In a haze of purple smoke, lights, a staff and her fighting style, Capoeira, she defeated the men, to cheers and applauds, from her adoring crowd. Erron, his fiance, Sara, and her parents were there too.

And she couldn't help but smile and bow, to them, and Kotal of course, who bowed back and grinned. He was utterly enamored and proud of his wife.

***

The ritual of the mind consisted of Kara, sitting in a small temple, with several telepaths, trying to gain access into her mind. This was to show she had control, an unbreakable mind, that any traitors, who wished to gain ancient knowledge, or secrets, would not be able too.

Kara easily fought off the attacks, and cast them aside, as if they were mere pieces of paper, blowing in the wind.

Only a handful of people were allowed to see this ritual, most were priests, the rest were Kara's family. Kotal did not have any to see this, to see him, and his wife, ruling, helping, and healing Outworld, which made him reticent, and fall silent.

His wife noticed that, but did not say anything.

***

Kara started laughing, when the water around her began to turn blue.

"Kotal, I look like I killed a smurf".

Kotal's eyebrows shot up. "Pardon?"

Kara covered her mouth, giggling. "Ah, Earthrealm culture reference". She stopped laughing and picked up her shower lily.

"Kotal? Since you helped me put this stuff on", she turned her head, and waggled her eyebrows, "Wanna help me take it off?"

Unbeknownst to her, her husband was busy, getting towels, and laying them on their bed, and grabbing a medium sized bottle of oil.

"I have business of my own to attend to Kara. I'm sure you'll find all of the paint".

Kara snorted, and put some shower gel onto the shower lily.

She scrubbed at her body, and left Kotal to, whatever it was he was doing.

***

Twenty minutes later, at almost midnight, Kara got out of the bath her usual pale self, and began drying. She brushed her teeth too.

When she was done, she walked into the bedroom.

"I had no idea how long that ritual would take. It was incredible, I feel rejuvenated, but tired, if that makes any sense".

Kotal laughed. and gestured for her to lay down on the bed. Kara looked at the towels, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, oh. So that's what you meant by 'business'. I like this. This side to you is wonderful, and I could get used to it".

She dropped the towel from around her body, and saw a dark glint in her husband's eyes. She bit back a snicker, and lay down, on her chest.

***

Kotal took the stopper from the bottle, and poured the oil onto his hands, to rub together and warm it up. Jasmine hit both of their noses, and Kara hummed her content.

The moment he began massaging her shoulder, obscene noises came from his wife, which did NOT help his concentration. He was trying to be a caring husband, not some lecherous, sex mad husband...

He tilted his head, and his mind began to wander.

I could easily just lift her hips and...

He growled, and grabbed the bottle, almost dropping it in the process. His hands were far too sticky to keep a hold on the damn thing.

Kara moved her head to the side, and saw his struggle. She took the bottle from him, and tilted it slightly, so that more oil dripped onto his hands. She then put the bottle back down, on the nightstand, and levitated the stopper, until it was back where it belonged.

He smiled, and continued her massage.

***

After her massage, she just lay there, completely naked, unabashed, staring at him. She didn't speak, she didn't need too. He knew what she wanted.

But, she was supposed to be relaxing. What was on her mind wasn't certainly not relaxing.

"Idle hands do the devil's work".

Kotal was walking to the bathroom, to wash his hands, when he stopped.

"Devil's?"

He turned and although Kara was still on her front, as well as seeing between her legs, which made his groin decide to chime in, much to his annoyance, he saw only saw one arm, at her side.

"Kara. Is your other arm where I think it is?"

Kara laughed. "As I said, the Devll's work".

He could hear her laboured breaths, see her body moving, and see something else, that he has seen many times before, but the sight still made him hot under the collar.

He huffed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kara, stop".

She didn't, and he groaned. "Kara, please. I said to myself that I wouldn't...".

Kara whined, but didn't stop her ministrations. "Wouldn't what? Please your wife?"

Help me out here.

She buried her head into the pillow.

Help...me.

Kotal felt heat radiate from his stomach, and it's tendrils blossomed, clouding his mind, and focus.

He began to rid himself of his clothing, remarkably fast.

Oh God's...

She suddenly stopped, face flushed, and panting, and went to turn onto her back, when firm, calloused hands stopped her, and lay her back down, with her hips angled up.

She smirked, and winked at her husband, who was far too gone, to do anything other than please her...

And himself...

***

Six years later

Kara and Kotal had been training their soldiers, in a disused temple complex in Outworld, when they were ambushed, by the Black Dragons. They fought alongside the Lin Kuei, and Shirai Ryu, as well as Cassie and her team, including Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi.

A group of black armor clad men had isolated Kotal from his men, and Kara was busy, fending off others, so her Father decided he would help.

He created an earthquake, the fissures in the ground swallowed the attackers up leaving Kotal to run and join Kara, in the only standing temple there.

However, Jakal did not stop, and the temple collapsed, around the emperor, and his wife.

Jakal cursed, but could not help. He was overcome with Black Dragon members, and so had to fight.

***

Pitch darkness surrounded the pair, and Kara huffed.

"Dammit Dad. You and your damn earthquakes". He couldn't hear her, but still, she ranted. "Need to be more careful with those, ugh".

Kotal's hand lit up, and he scanned the room, looking for torches.

He found two, one on either side, of the remaining walls, and lit them.

Kara sighed. "Thanks darling".

Kotal's mouth quirked. "Darling?"

Kara nodded. "Well, you are, aren't you?"

Kotal sensed something. "What are you up too?"

Kara began pacing. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, during the training session. About something, I think is long overdue".

Her husband picked up, on the nervous inflection in her voice, and questioned. Why would she be nervous?

Kara knew he wasn't getting the hint, and decided to show him what she meant.

She lifted up her skirt, and in the dim carnelian light, Kotal saw the skin of her hip.

"Is this your way of flirting with me? Right now?! You could get us out of here"

Kara rolled her eyes. "I could, but I'd rather speak, and do this, in private, thank you very much". She gestured to her skin. "Notice something missing?"

Kotal stood up, and immediately frowned, when he saw blood on her body, mixing with perspiration.

After staring at the creamy skin of her hip, when what she was trying to convey hit him, he drew back, in surprise.

"You don't have the knot rune anymore".

Kara nodded. "Bingo! I've been thinking. Kotal", she sat him down, and knelt in front of him, "It's been eight years, and over that time, I've grown very fond of you, and I don't feel as frightened, when I think of having a child. I've read many books, asked my Mother and Father what it's like, talked with some people, midwives too".

Kotal squinted, but he knew. In his mind, he knew he had always wanted children, heirs, it had just not happened. Yes, he had taken lovers in the past, but he did not intend on impregnating them, just for the sake of having heirs. He wanted a wife, someone he could dote on, not just give his body, but his soul, his mind, his heart too. And now, he had that. Kara was offering him something he knew he wanted. And, her wanting it too? It made him feel elated, and positively giddy.

He stood, and wrapped his arms around his wife, and lifted her off the ground. Her surprised squeal made him chuckle.

"I would like that. I would like that very much".

Kara looked at him suggestively, and he frowned. "Here?! Really? I'd like to think if we were to conceive a child, it would be in a bed, like most people do".

"Like normal people do, you mean. Are we normal? Why not here? The men aren't nearby, it's secluded", she looked around the small space, "And honestly? This is quite romantic. The dim lighting, the darkness, the quiet", she openly gawked at him, "The view".

She stroked his arm, and had a warm, happy smile on her face. "It's up to us, not just me. This is a big decision".

Kotal knew that, he'd acknowledged that a long time ago.

"Yes Kara. I'd like to try for a baby", he paused, "Just not here".

Kara groaned. "Ugh, you piss me off sometimes, you know that? Look, I get it. Here isn't 'normal', and it's cold, really cold". She shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself, the hair on them sticking on end. "Warm me up?"

She purred at him, the word please, and Kotal drifted from her mouth, in a sensual cadence, and his patience was wearing thin. His heart thudded against his rib cage, and sweat dripped off his brow, despite the low temperature of the room they currently resided in.

He sighed. "That'll be a story to tell, many years from now".

Kara giggled and nodded. "Yeah. 'We conceived our child in a dingy, disused, caved in temple. How about you'? Well, I'm about to get bloated, fat, and grumpy for you now".

Kotal walked up to his wife, chuckled, and placed one arm around her waist, and the other hand on her jaw, which he stroked lovingly.

***

When Kara eventually decided to free herself, and her husband from the temple, he almost fell over, from laughing so much, when she complained she no longer had much energy...

***

Four months later

Kara had found out she was pregnant, around two months, after the temple 'incident'. When she told Kotal, he was overjoyed, and picked her up.

Mere seconds later, he held up her hair, as she threw up, in the toilet. He grimaced, only hoping that the morning sickness did not last too long, and that she had a fairly smooth labour.

After her vomiting session, she decided that she would tell her parents later on in the month, and not now, like she had wanted.

She felt too ill to move, let alone walk, talk, and accept people, fawning and gushing over her, and her news...

***

Later that July, Kara's morning sickness had gone from twice a day, to once, every few days. When she felt well enough, she summoned her parents, to the palace, and told Kotal not to say anything. She wanted it to be a surprise.

***

She saw her Mother and Father, eating a selection of meats and cheeses, and drinking wine. She kept quiet, until she got to Jakal.

Kara walked behind her father, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey there, granddad".

Jakal turned and smiled at her. "Hey there".

Tiama must have misheard her too, as neither reacted to her news.

It took him awhile, it usually did with Jakal, but the cogs worked around in his head, and he gaped at her.

"Wait, did you just call me granddad?"

Kara nodded, and he grinned. "Kara! Oh Gods".

Tiama shot up, and squealed loudly. "Oh Kara!"

Jakal picked her up, but put her down, when he noted she was a little green in the face.

"Thanks, but please don't do that again Dad. I feel a bit queasy".

"Sorry sweetheart. Kotal! Congratulations are in order!"

Kara looked, to see her husband, proudly strolling down the stairs, with a 'Cheshire Cat' grin on his face.

"'Tis indeed. Thank you Jakal, Tiama".

He sat down, and Kara sat next to him. "Sorry for not telling you sooner. I had my head virtually shoved down a toilet for most of the pregnancy. Didn't want to rasp it to you from there".

She frowned, but her parents waved her off. "It's okay darling".

Her Mother piped in. "Oh! Ginger tea! I swear by it. It helps to ease your stomach, stop it from being so roiled. I'll buy you some, from the market!"

Kara nodded in thanks. "Uh oh. I don't feel well again. Sorry".

Kotal went to kiss her, but she scrambled away from him. "Eww, no! Not with vomit breath I won't. Sorry again, Mom, Dad, Kotal".

She teleported to her bedroom, and slammed the door in her wake.

***

The three in the Great Hall just sat there, twiddling their thumbs for a while, before anyone said anything.

"So, Grandpa, or gramps?"

 

Jakal chuckled at his little ditty, and soon, Tiama and Kotal joined in too.


	17. Blessed Be

Kara cradled her son, who she'd chosen to name Kelem, meaning 'strong one', and he was a feisty child. He was the image of his Father, black hair, almond skin, and golden brown eyes. She'd given birth only four months ago, and still felt exhausted from it. Kelem wasn't a big child, but she'd lost a lot of blood, whilst giving birth. That. combined with constant feeds, little to no sleep, and Kotal not being around much, due to state duties, it took it's toll on her.

Kelem was a 'Daddy's boy', almost throwing fits, until his Dad picked him up. It would hurt Kara, and she'd end up crying, thinking her own son didn't love her. She'd found herself an emotional wreck, and blamed it on the hormones, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could say that.

When she caught sight, of her appearance, she sobbed. She knew her body would change, grow, to support the life inside it, but she hadn't bargained on her body sagging a little, after her son was born. She no longer felt, like a woman, in her 30's. She felt much older, that she looked much older.

She even refused, to let her husband see her body, and he wasn't pleased. Not because she refused, but because she should know, that he didn't stop loving her, simply because her body had changed. He never stopped caring.

His heart clenched painfully, when she wouldn't let him hold her. She'd taken, to throwing blankets around her body, and did not leave their room, unless she absolutely had too. Her stubbornness had soured his mood, and his poor council found that out, the hard way.

Tiama and Jakal had also experienced the emperor's wrath, and Kara apologised. They were there to spend time with their daughter and grandson, not be shouted at...

***

After eleven months, Kara had began feeling like her old self again. Running around, after a toddler melted away the baby fat, and light exercises made her feel much better, within herself. She'd visited the temple tattooist, and had the knot rune tattooed on her hip again. After Kelem, and how flighty and quick he was, she and Kotal had made the decision to wait a few years, to have another child.

The couple had gone many months, without physical contact, and sleep. So, when they took on Sara, as a nanny, who brought along her twin boys, to play with Kelem, the couple slept, and reaffirmed their bond quite often. Kara admitted she was sorry, for ignoring her husband, and that she felt selfish. Kotal knew he hadn't been as attentive as he used to be, and knew the reasons why Kara was reluctant, to 'fool' around, when she was recovering from the birth. He felt terrible, for trying it on, when she just wanted to rest.

They fell back, into the age old rhythm...

***

Four years ago

Kara walked into the bedchamber of Sara, in the palace. She stood, in a flowing white dress. The top half hugged her slim form, and the skirt billowed out. Her honey blond hair was braided. She looked ethereal, not of this world. She smiled, and Sara turned, looking a little peaky.

"Good morning, my lady".

Kara shook her head.

"One, you don't have to call me that. And two, are you okay? You look ill".

Sara shook her head. "Been a little queasy for a while now".

Kara walked into the kitchen, and grabbed her friend some water. Sara nodded in thanks, and drank it.

The older woman looked at the younger's stomach, and felt something.

"Ahh, Sara?", she squinted, "You're pregnant".

Sara's head shot around, and she looked worried. "I thought so, but the test said negative".

Kara took her hands. "You are, it's very early though, almost two months. I take it you haven't told Erron yet?"

The golden blond shook her head. "I only checked earlier this morning. I'd been throwing up, but only a little, for the past four days. It stopped after half an hour though. Erron's been on his stag-do, so I haven't see him, to say anything".

Pale green eyes watered, and she panicked. "What if I can't do this?"

Kara frowned. "I don't have any basis on this, but I think you'll be a wonderful Mother. You're kind, honest, gentle. Erron though? Poor kids...".

The two ladies laughed. Sara looked like she would cry, and that distressed the other woman.

"My Mother died having my brother, he died shortly afterward. My Dad told me she almost died having me", she looked desperately sad, devoid of hope, "What if that happens to me? To Erron and I?"

Kara promised. "Whatever I can do, to help you, I will, I swear. I won't let you, or Erron worry needlessly. I'll take care of you, watch over your pregnancy. If anything happens, I will tell you, okay?"

Tears ran down Sara's cheeks. "Thank you", she laughed, "I'd hug you, but I need to brush my teeth. I hope I didn't vomit on my dress".

She scurried off, into the bathroom, and checked her reflection. She twirled, and Kara looked at her gown.

"Doesn't look like there's any there". She then had an idea. "Want some ginger tea? My Mom swears by it. It helps calm your stomach, and try to eat something dry, like bread, or crackers, just so something is in there".

Sara nodded, so Kara walked to the front door. "Right, I'll go to the market. Won't be long".

She left the house, and Sara to it.

***

Three hours later found Sara, and her now husband, Erron, standing in the vast gardens, of the palace. The reception would be held there. Kara couldn't help but see the change, in the cowboy's behavior. He still carried that sarcastic wit, and slight harshness, in his tone. But he wasn't anywhere near as caustic as he used to be.

He wore a pinstripe fitted suit, with a black Stetson. He looked happy, really happy, and held Sara close to him. She hadn't yet told Erron, that he was going to be a Father.

Kara walked next to her husband, and sat down. He looked her up and down, as he had done many times that day, and took in her beauty. She was Sara's maid of honour, and he was Erron's best man. She wore a deep violet dress, that hugged her body. The bodice was laced tightly, and with every heaving breath she took, her breasts would pop up, just a little. That captivated him, and he almost pulled her onto his lap, in front of fifty people. Granted, those people were chating to each other, and not at their table, as the food hadn't arrived yet, but, still...it wouldn't be appropriate.

Kara laughed, and hummed at him. Seeing him in a cobalt suit was a strange, but oddly arousing sight. The shirt was a little small, and struggled, to keep in his muscles. She couldn't take her eyes off the buttons, and the zip, of his slacks. How easy it would be, to just undo that, and slip her hand in there...

She grabbed a water jug, and poured some, into her glass. She drank the cool liquid, and felt it take the edge off the heat, building in her body.

Kotal knew, he knew where her mind was going. His mind was in the same place, the same destination. All he'd have to do, is unzip the 'slacks', which he didn't see the point of, and lift up her dress, take her somewhere private of course.

Kara looked at him, and he knew that look, that glint, in the ever increasing pupils of her eyes.

She grumbled. "Fuck you, this isn't funny".

Kotal smirked and laughed.

"And there is the Kara, that I know and love". He took here hand, and squeezed it. "You look breathtaking darling".

Kara waved him off. "I may look it, but it's cutting off my freaking air supply. I can't breathe properly. Might get one of the maids, to loosen it for me".

When almond skinned hands made their way, onto her back, she frowned.

"If you do it, people will think we are doing something we shouldn't".

She called over a maid, and asked her, to loosen the bodice.

When she did so, Kara took a deep breath.

"Thank you Varleen. Do you know when the food will be ready? I think people are dawdling now".

Varleen nodded. "Yes my Lady. It is coming in the next few minutes".

Kotal stood, and clapped his hands, and the guests steadily trickled over, to the table.

***

Hours later, the guests had left, and Kotal and Kara left Sara, to tell Erron the big news.

Before entering the palace, Kara looked back, at the newlyweds.

Good luck Sara. Erron will be thrilled, I know it. You can see how joyous he is. He adores you...

***

The royal couple entered their room, and Kara went, to try and undo the bodice, by herself.

The bedroom door shutting quietly, and the succession, of steps towards her made her chuckle.

"Leave the dress on".

Kotal growled that, right down her ear, and she shivered.

"Just so long, as you leave the suit on". She was picked up, and placed, on top of a dresser.

She blushed. "Someone's pent up".

Kotal growled. "Yes, because someone hasn't been trying, to make me so, have they, Ka'rotal?"

Kara unzipped his slacks, and wasted no time, helping him out of them.

A hand wandered, under her dress, and a neck up blush lit up his wife's skin, as he found something suspect.

"And how long exactly, were you like this?"

She shrugged. "Honestly? A few hours", she stopped mid-sentence, when the hand went under the lace, "That's unfair".

It didn't take long at all, to reduce her, to a quivering mess.

"Not going to last long".

Through gritted teeth, she squealed.

She really didn't last that long...

***

When some brain cells had returned, Kara set about teasing him into submission.

He swore, and took his hand, and the lace with it.

He pushed into her hand, pulsing, his breaths uneven, and rapid.

"Gods, when you swear, it's like forbidden fruit. I shouldn't want it, but I do".

Kotal was gone, his pupils had almost engulfed the golden brown of his eyes, and he was done talking.

He kicked off the slacks, that had pooled, at his feet, and picked his wife up, turning her, until her stomach hit the dresser.

He eased into her, and relished, when she forced out his name.

Their tattoos lit up, a brilliant lilac and blue, swirling together, in perfect harmony.

This. This is what Kotal and Kara had wanted. Love, a primal love, with the loss, of dignity sometimes. To be able, to know someone, so intimately, and passionately, inside and out.

To give someone your heart, your everything, and trust, that they would not destroy it, and would return to you their heart, their everything.

To possess someone, but with no intention, of causing harm. Bewitch them, be each other's safety net.

Kara and Kotal had this, this beautiful love, that so many craved in the palm of their hands...

***

Six years after having Kelem, Kara gave birth, to a daughter, named Tlalli, meaning 'Earth'. Tlalli was a fast learner, she observed everything, from watching her parents, to watching the servants, and the outside world, when they visited the market. Kara had recovered quicker, and was able to attend state visits, without feeling like she'd pass out, from lack of sleep.

Tlalli looked more like Kara, the tone of her skin, the same as her brother's, but her eyes were more on the green side, than brown. Her hair was her Mother's shade of brown, and she wasn't like Kelem personality wise at all.

She was inquisitive, but not as much as her elder brother. He much preferred reading, and was strong, for his age. The elements were more her fascination. At two years old, she gave her Mother a flower. When she inquired, as to where she got this, the little girl pointed, to a plant pot, that contained soil, and seeds. Kara was confused, as only shoots were in there, yet, the gardenia she had been given had blossomed.

Tlalli clutched at Kara's hand, and the pair walked over, to the pot. When the little girl placed a hand, on the soil, Kara was stunned, to see the shoots start to grow. Within a minute, the pot was full, of wonderful flowers. Kara grinned, and picked up her little green fingered daughter, and cuddled her.

When she told Kotal of this, he too, cuddled his daughter. She was trapped, in-between her parents, and when she whined, they laughed.

***

On Tlalli's third birthday, Kotal and Kara held a party, in the garden, of their palace. Everyone was invited, and the brood had grown significantly.

Takeda and Jacqui had brought their five year old girl, Saffiya with them. Grandfather's Jax and Kenshi were there, beside themselves, with their granddaughter.

Sonya and Johnny were together again, though Kara wasn't surprised. Even after their divorce, it was obvious he still loved her. Sonya still loved him, it just took time, for her to realise this, and put her work on a back-bench, for a bit.

Cassie hadn't met anyone, and was still the fiery blond, with a bad mouth, and a temper to boot. Though, she had mellowed somewhat, and admitted, that she wanted children. She was yet to meet a man, capable, of handling her 'wrath' prompting a laugh, from several people around her.

Jin had brought a guy with him, though he'd said they were not official yet. He knew his friends were fine, with his sexuality, but he still felt like he shouldn't be affectionate, with his date.

The royal couple saw to it, that when gardenia's funnily enough, were handed out, to each guest, that two, were given, to Jin. He's cottoned on, to their trick, but smiled, and nervously gave his date a flower. His date smiled, and took it, before hugging the monk. Kara felt her heart melt, as they kissed.

Unsurprisingly, both clan leaders, Hanzo and Sub-Zero came alone.

Kara's parents were playing, with Kelem, running after him, and playing hide and seek, with Saffiya. Rowan and Jack, Erron and Sara's twins wanted to join in too.

"Be gentle Kelem. You can be a little rough at times".

Kelem looked at his Mother, and nodded, before tagging Rowan. He and the other children ran and hid, and their parents sat down, and cracked open a bottle of wine.

***

Kara had baked a cake, and some cupcakes, for Tlalli's birthday, and asked her husband to help bring them, into the garden.

Cards and presents were gifted, to their daughter, who graciously said 'thank you', after each gift. She made her parents enormously proud.

After cake, and tea, Tlalli was ready, to fall asleep. She was due a nap, so Kotal took her inside.

The weather began to get a little chillier, so everyone went inside.

***

When the children were beginning to fall asleep, everyone said their goodbyes, and left.

Kotal and Kara got ready for bed, and made sure their children were okay.

They slipped into bed, and fell asleep soundly.

 

The realms troubles were over, and they were at peace.


	18. Consign

Kotal cradled his newborn son, his third and last child. He was born a mere three hours ago, and had just been fed, by an exhausted, but ecstatic Kara. She named him Naylay, meaning 'one with perception'.

She was in bed now, trying to sleep, but unable to. She called out for her husband, who came in to see her. He knelt down next to her, and weaved his hand through her hair.

She managed a smile. "I need a bath, but I'm so tired".

Kotal didn't need asking. He walked into the bathroom, and ran her a bath.

When the warm, soothing water was at a sufficient level, he turned off the tap, picked his wife up, and took her into the bathroom.

He washed her body gently, and she sighed dreamily.

"Gods, I love you"...

***

A year and a half later

Kara went to check, on her son, as he was due a feed. When he wasn't in his cot, she screamed.

Naylay had vanished. He was far too small to climb out of his cot. Thirteen year old Kelem wanted to help, and began searching downstairs. She thanked him, and tried to blink tears off her lashes, to see her way through teary eyes.

He wasn't downstairs, so Kelem walked upstairs, and checked a servant's bedroom, whilst Kara checked the room next to that.

He found his younger brother, sitting on a blanket on the floor. He ran over, and knelt down, shaking his head.

"What are you doing Naylay? Mom's throwing a fit right now, she's worried sick!"

Naylay shook his head, and continued playing with an alphabet brick.

Kara heard her son talking, and ran into the room. Her legs gave out, and she fell, onto her knees are sobbed.

Kelem walked over to her, and hugged her.

Kara hugged him back, and was beside herself, crying and shaking. She crawled, on shaking hands and knees and cradled her son.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

She managed to get that out, and hated that it sounded harsh.

She looked into Naylay's hazel eyes and cursed her shaking form.

"Your Father will be upset Naylay. He needs to know".

Naylay blinked innocently. "Dada?"

Kara nodded. She turned and looked at her oldest son. "Get your Father please. He needs to know".

Kelem did as asked, and found his Dad in his study.

When Kotal was told what had happened, a roar threatened to come out of his mouth. However, he knew it would terrify his child, so, he kept it in.

"Thank you Kelem. Now, would you go to your sister please, check she is okay?"

Kelem nodded, and smiled, when his Father patted his head, as he walked past.

***

Kotal headed upstairs, to the servant's room. He knew Kara wouldn't shout at Naylay, she was rather patient, and calm. He on the other hand was livid, angry. His son could teleport, at such a young age too. There was no possible way he could have gotten out of his cot, the bars were too high on it.

When his wife saw him, she knew he was distraught that this had happened, and frustrated at how it had happened.

Kara pleaded with him not to be crass, and brutish. Naylay was simply an inquisitive toddler,...

Who can teleport...

Not your average child then...

His mind reminded him.

Kelem appeared behind him, holding hands with Tlalli, his seven year old sister. They both looked upset, and confused.

Kotal took Kelem's other hand, and walked over to his wife, and son.

The five hugged, the emperor deciding that shouting wasn't what was best in this situation.

He wanted to let his family know that he loved them, and would be more vigilant in the future.

They were his everything, his family, his life.

***

Later that day, Kara was taking a rest, when Kotal disturbed her. He apologised, and lay down.

"He's in trouble, isn't he?"

Kotal sighed. "Yes, though I don't quite know how to tell him off. I don't wish to scare him, though he must learn that some things are not acceptable".

Kara agreed. "I know. I am far too soft on the kids. Not that I should be horrible, but...you know what I mean. I need to grow a backbone", she sighed, "Wonder where Naylay got this naughty streak from, huh?"

She teased her husband, who chuckled, and grinned.

"Certainly not from me, that I assure you".

Kara nodded and laughed. "Yeah, he's acquired my feisty streak".

Kotal yawned. "Rest. I need to be up anyway, it's dinner time. I'll come and get you when it's ready, okay?"

Kotal nodded, and shut his eyes, as he felt his wife's weight leave the bed.

***

Seven years later

Kelem had turned twenty today, and his parents had left him, to plan his own celebration. He was an adult after all, they said, and he was indeed.

The young man had decided that as a festival was in full swing now, he would attend that, and try not to attract too much attention. He already attracted enough...

Women would gawk at him, a full-on stare, that made him uncomfortable. Kelem was very much like his Father, not wanting to 'mess around' with women. He'd much rather have a serious relationship, than meaningless flings, just so he could brag about it, like some of his friends did.

He knew his parents did not approve of quite a few of his friends. Some were unsavory, trying to get him involved in illegal activities, and commit crimes.

Kelem flat out refused to do this, not just because he was a prince, but because he loved his parents, grandparents, and the people of Outworld. If he let them down, he may as well be dead. He'd decided to forge his own path.

Saffiya and and her younger sister Jalila were planning something, Kelem knew from their sudden silence, when he walked into a room. He'd act like he hadn't heard anything, and stalk out the room, smirking.

He knew most of his friend's parents would be there, though Cassie may be a no-show. She'd given birth to a son, with her husband Riley two months ago. Kelem saw how his Mother was with Tlalli and Naylay, and understood that it took time for the body to heal, and the sleepless nights took a toll too. This made the young man remember when he himself was a child, and how wonderful hos parents were.

When Tllali came along, Kara was a little scatterbrained, and Kotal was busier than ever, so his wife wasn't getting any sleep, even stopping eating at one point, to look after her daughter.

The Kahn family matriarch gave her children everything, sacrificing her health in the process. Tlalli was thirteen now, and helped her Mother, when she was tired. She had acquired healing abilities, and an affinity for earth, like her Grandfather. She could make plants grow, even causing a mini earthquake at one point.

Kelem snickered, as he remembered his chair shaking, and his Father's eye's widening, as the realization hit him, that his daughter could potential cause the palace to crumble around them...

***

"Are you done yet? Seriously".

Kelem laughed, and fixed the laces of his tan tunic. He placed a thick golden collar around his neck, and thinner golden bangles on his wrists.

He popped his head out the door of his room, and saw an impatient Saffiya, tapping the heel of her shoe on the floor.

"I am". He closed his door, and linked arms with her. He' saw Saffiya and her sister as his extended family. "You look beautiful".

The soft red fabric of her dress complimented her mocha skin. She hadn't wanted to wear heels, preferring to wear combat boots, like her Mum. She'd taken after Jacqui, and joined the military once she turned sixteen.

"Thanks, I should do. My friends took forever to pick outfits and makeup. We were there for hours. It was so dull. When will they learn I am not a Barbie' doll?"

She huffed softly, and blew an errant curl out of her eyes.

"Come. I do hope there isn't too much of a fuss, I cannot stand fuss".

Saffiya looked puzzled. "You're twenty. Shouldn't you be out, having fun, partying, finding someone?..."

Kelem stopped her. "I have tried that, ended up with my head in a plant pot in the garden, bringing up everything I had eaten in a few days, by the looks of it. And the girl was only after my money. Jin caught her stealing from me, when I was too drunk to notice".

His friend frowned. "Yeah, that was bad". The pair walked out the entrance of the palace, and were greeted by an azure, cloudless sky.

"Sooooo"...

Kelem cut Saffiya off again. "I know what you are about to say, and the answer is maybe".

Saffiya raised a brow, and her mouth formed a 'o'. "Maybe?! I thought you'd say no". She craned her neck, prompting a chuckle from the prince.

"Find a good one, okay? I don't want to have to smack her, for messing you around".

Kelem smirked. "How uncouth"...

Saffiya smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up".

***

After several hours of festivities, games, food, and enjoying his friend's company, a weariness began to set in. So, the young prince decided before he returned home, he would go to a tavern, relax, and have a few drinks.

His evening went smoothly, without any noticeable hitches, when a woman walked in. He wouldn't have noticed this, until she sat down near him and nodded in respect to him. Bright emerald eyes met his, and she looked unhappy.

"Not to your taste?"

The woman shrugged. "Not really, no. No offence, prince, but I'd rather be at home. All this pompousness isn't for me".

Kelem agreed. "It is for me, I did not ask for it, but my friends went against my wishes, behind my back".

He grumbled. The young woman tilted her head.

"Wait, it's", she paused, "Oh! It's your birthday, isn't it? I don't have anything for you", she looked worried, "Sorry".

Kelem shook his head. "You needn't have brought me anything. I appreciate the sentiment however".

The woman raised a slender caramel blond brow. "Rather odd way to speak, for someone your age".

Kelem laughed into his mug. "Ah yes. Someone my age should be uncouth, running after any bit of 'tail' I can get, no? Well", softened chocolate eyes met green, "I apologise my lady, but I am not like that".

She sighed. "It's Alicien, not my lady, though it is a nice thing to be called".

She turned, and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, 'mysterious' prince".

Kelem shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Alicien. I believe that is an Edenian name".

Alicien nodded. "It is, my Mother is Edenian, my Father an Outworlder".

The prince called her out. "Mysterious huh? Why is that".

His cheeky grin tickled the woman, who tried not to laugh.

"Well yes. You don't exactly come out of your palace much. The people thought you would, as you are your Father's heir. But you seem quiet, shy maybe?"

The prince hmm'ed. "Not shy per-say. I just do not like drawing too much attention to myself. I get enough as it is".

"Ah. I've seen the way some ladies are looking at you, like you're a piece of meat". Alicien sighed. She did think Kelem was attractive, but she wasn't about to throw herself at him, like a randy schoolgirl. She had more class than that.

"I ought to go. Other than stuffing my face full of food, or socialising, which I don't like, there's nothing to do".

Kelem chuckled. "Nice to know I am boring. Don't let me keep you".

He drank the last of his beer, and looked at the entrance to the bar.

Alicien rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, and you know it". She stood, and finished her drink. "Have fun prince, try not to end up drunk off your ass now".

Kelem sighed. "Stop. I was merely joking". He held up his hands. "I apologise".

The young blond looked at him, and grinned sheepishly. The prince tilted his head.

"Why would I want you to leave?"

Alicien sat back down, and her shoulders slumped. "I'm used to the wrong sort of attention. It made me defensive. I should be the one apologising, not you".

Kelem gave a curt shake of his head. "Not at all". He looked to the barman. "Want another?"

White gleaming teeth and a beautiful smile were his answer.

***

"So", Alicien tapped her glass, "Tell me about yourself".

"There isn't much to tell".

"Oh? I doubt that very much. Being brought up in a palace? Royalty?"

"Ah, you want sordid secrets hmm? Some tawdry tale?" He raised his black brows. "I have none".

Alicien's peridot eyes glimmered mischievously.

"No bringing girls back late at night? Sneaking them in?"

Kelem laughed. "One, my Mother is telepathic. She can read my mind, so she would know. Two, I am a virgin, so no, no bringing women into the palace".

"Most people wouldn't admit that", she blushed, "So am I".

She paused, putting a finger to her lips.

"Really? Women fling themselves at you, yet you haven't had sex?"

The prince tried not to flush. "Just because women don't make it 'hard to get' does not mean I will take advantage of them. I hold my virginity to a higher standard, than just losing it for the sake of it".

"Ah, didn't expect that answer. I apologise. I guess I am used to hearing things that aren't so nice. Seedy even".

"I understand. I have heard what you speak of, and it's disgusting, speaking as if women are nothing more than 'things' to use and throw away".

Alicien frowned. "I am not used to this".

Alicien was beautiful. She was tall, lithe, and had an athletic figure. She carried herself with grace, decorum. Her skin was freckled, lightly tanned, her hair fell, in caramel blond waves, down to her waist. He had glanced further down, but only for second, he did not wish her to think him some lecherous fiend.

Alicien had looked him over too, though wasn't quite as discreet as he.

***

Kelem was tall, very tall, she would say at least 6'3. His almond skin looked sun-kissed, his wasn't as broad as his Father, though he had substantial muscle, from battle practise, and powerful arms, from sword practise. His jet black hair was shoulder length, his eyes liquid pools of chocolate with a slight golden hue. At first glance, people would likely assume that his large form meant he was a brute. But, for those who knew him, he was gentle, kind, honest, and never violent, or harsh.

Alicien liked those qualities. He was a little big for her tastes, but classically handsome, and his demeanor and personality were lovely, sweet.

Kelem talking brought her out of her thoughts.

"You zoned out there".

The young woman waved him off, and sipped her beer.

"I was just thinking".

"Thinking? Should I be worried?"

Kelem teased her, and she pouted.

"Please, don't do that".

Alicien's emerald eyes widened.

"And why not?"

"Because it makes you seem childish, and you are anything but, my lady".

Alicien blushed. "Are you flirting with me?"

Kelem half nodded. "Badly, but yes. This my attempt, feeble as it may be".

In the dim light of the bar, Alicien looked away, and felt a warm feeling flood her stomach, and steadily travelling through her body. She was grinning like an idiot too.

However, she didn't wish to come off too keen, so she fought her smile, and closed her mouth, before looking back.

"I don't mind that, I'm pretty bad at flirting myself. I would like to see you again sometime though".

Her shoulders tensed, as if she was bracing herself for him to say 'just kidding', and waltz off, with another woman. Kelem wasn't kidding however, he was broaching something he wasn't used to, dipping his toe into the pool of flirtation. But, he felt ready to date now, at his own pace. He was wise enough to understand the subtleties of the game, even if he were a little clumsy with it.

He was forthright with most things, though mindful of the potential outcome. Alicien seemed happy, and he felt happy too.

"I would like that. Where would you like to go?"

The Edenian hummed, and put a hand under her chin. "I've always wanted to visit the palace. It's a visual masterpiece, and it's gardens are marvelous. I know that'd be awkward though, with your parents. They don't know me. For all they know, I am some harlot, who is only after your money". She frowned, and quickly gulped some more liquid courage. "I'm not, by the way".

Kelem clicked his tongue. "I know, you don't need to tell me so. I would not agree to your request if I thought you were that way inclined. Since I train most days, whenever you are free, I can schedule a time, to meet you there".

Alicien nodded, and looked at the clock. "That would be great. I ought to go, I promised my aunt I'd look in on her pets, and it's getting late". She stood, and finished her drink. She took some money from her purse, and placed the note on the bar.

She was surprised, when Kelem offered to walk her to her aunts house, but she graciously accepted...

Until she saw the three guard trailing them. She wanted to speak with the prince alone, but, as he was royalty, he would have guards around him, at all times.

She sighed, and kept the conversation to a minimum.

***

Kara watched her son, walking with a woman, from a nearby building. She felt pride swell in her heart.

"I can see Kelem, with a girl".

Her husband's voice behind her made her jump.

"Spying on our son?"

"Yes, and I have no shame about it. He's flirting by the looks of it, and doing a great job. Well, she hasn't hit him, so, yeah". She turned and smiled. "We taught him well".

Kotal agreed. "We did. The girl has nothing to fear, from our son. He is respectful, mindful".

Kara laughed. "He's also huge. Poor girl is dwarfed next to him. He takes after your bulk".

Kotal feigned upset. "My bulk? I haven't heard a peep of complaint from you though, my love".

That shut her up. She blushed like a girl, with her first crush.

"...", she couldn't think of any words.

When she eventually found some, they were rather crass, and Kotal ended up in fits of laughter behind her...

***

Kara and Kotal traveled back to the palace, to pick up Naylay, for the evening celebrations. The inquisitive six year old took in everything around him, and had already started learning a few other languages. His thirst for knowledge was something his parents were grateful for, as it kept the little boy from being mischievous.

They found him, sulking on his bed, a frown painted on his red face. When they asked what was wrong, Naylay told them Kaleb, a servant, was mean, because he wouldn't give him any more sweets. Kara chuckled, and told him unless he wanted a sore belly, accompanied with nausea, he shouldn't have any more treats.

The little boy did not take that answer, and huffed, rolling his eyes in frustration.

Kotal was struggling to keep his laughter in.

"He really does take after you".

Kara's eyes widened, and she picked their son up, before winking at her husband, looking him up and down after that suggestively.

He keenly followed. After that look, when the festival was over, Kara would get her comeuppance...

***

A few hours later found Kara, back in the palace, standing in front of a mirror. She had stopped undressing and only had a skirt on.

"Hmmpph".

Kotal came out of the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

Kara looked at her stomach, and although she was getting used to the stretch marks, her chest bothered her more than she'd care to admit. She wasn't stupid, she knew having children would change her body. But now? Her breasts were lower than they used to be. Not so much that they were by her waist, but it was noticeable.

"I'm just thinking how I can try to look decent again. Hell, my boobs look like someone steamrolled them, then they drooped. I hate it".

What used to be small and perky breasts were now larger, but saggier. She opened a drawer and grabbed several bras, in an attempt to try and make them look better.

After trying on the fifth one, she threw the rest on the bed, and began crying.

Kotal sighed, and walked beside her. "Kara? Listen to me. Yes, your body has changed. I have always been honest with you, so that means yes, I have noticed that. But, do you really think that I find you repulsive after the changes?" He used the look, that melted the ice around Kara's heart every time. "Never".

Kara shook her head. "I don't think that. Hell, if you were like that, you would have gone after Kelem. No, it's me that feels repulsive. I know it's silly, but I am not comfortable in my own skin anymore".

Kotal put his hands on the tie to her robe. She flinched. He grew worried.

"Kara, please, I don't want you to think you aren't beautiful anymore. I want you to feel how I feel for you".

Kara pursed her lips. "I...show me how to. I think I have forgotten".

Kotal looked pensive. "Are you sure? You're upset. I don't want to take advantage of you".

She pleaded, eyes sorrowful, tearful. "You never could"...

***

Kotal knew her body well, he should, they had been married a long time. Gasps, moans and pleas came from his wife. He did not care for himself, his own body, only for Kara's, what she was feeling.

She wanted him to join with her. He refused, unabashedly showing that she came before him, he was utterly focused on her, and her alone.

This made her emotional, and she wept as he controlled her body. She couldn't and wouldn't ever stop him...

 

When he did decide to let himself take from her, Kara would return his love tenfold.


	19. Dead Flowers

Thirty five years later

 

Kara walked out of a bedroom in the palace. Her Father was in there, now eighty-nine, and on his death bed. She looked at the worried faces of her family and shook her head.

"I can't do anything for him. He wouldn't let me anyway".

Knees buckled, and she would have hit the floor were it not for her youngest, Naylay grabbing an arm, and pulling her up. Her other two children crowded around her, surrounded her in a hug. Kotal stood behind them, frowning.

"Why won't he let me help him?" She struggled to reign in the tears that wished to spring free.

Naylay's hazel swirled eyes closed. "He's stubborn Mom. Seems it runs in the family".

Chuckles came from each family member.

"That it does. Kara?"

She looked up at her husband.

"Hm?"

"Your Father has had a long, wonderful life. I think he knows it's his time".

Kara sighed, but agreed. "It is his time, true. I just, it isn't easy to accept. I knew it would happen one day. It feels too soon though".

Kotal moved behind her, and held her. "It's always too soon. We'll be okay".

Her children moved away respectfully so their Father could hold his wife.

"We will. Remember all that he has done for us". Naylay added, fond memories coursed through him. "Yes. Granddad taught Tlalli to control her earth affinity, taught her to manage it, keep it from getting out of hand, when connected with her emotions. He taught Kelem to control his vast strength, since lets be honest here, he is huge".

His thoughts were taken back to when Jakal taught him, to control his emotions. His telekinesis often flared up when he was anxious, angry or felt stressed. This meant he was often uncontrollable, upset and confused. Jakal had helped him reign those feelings in, helped him overcome his fears. When he was on his realm walk, he traveled far and wide, and saw the impact his parents rule had on them, the internal politics. They were doing a splendid job of keeping things civil, talks peaceful, and their people prosperous and happy. He was sought after, for his abilities, and found he could use them for the benefit of the people around him.

He also found he could use them for the opposite too. That plagued him for a long time.

Was he strong enough to combat that? Would he be, without Jakal assisting him?

That and talk of Lord Raiden acting strangely had him worried, though he knew his family would keep an eye on him...

Just in case...

***

Kelem laughing brought him out of his thoughts.

"True true. I certainly didn't wish to be a brute".

He pulled his brother into a hug, crushing him against his chest.

Whilst both brothers were tall, Kelem was broad and wide too. Strong, corded, muscular arms, strong shoulder and frame. Naylay however was thin, very thin. He looked like he hadn't touched a morsel of food in years, when the opposite was true. He could eat, and eat, and eat, and not put more than a pound or two of weight on. He chalked it up to always being on the go, the constant travelling.

But, instead of letting his nerves fray, he focused on the topic at hand.

"And he taught me to control my emotions, the flow of telepathic and telekinetic energy from them. We knew his passing was inevitable, but still, that doesn't make it any less painful".

Tlalli took his other arm, and cuddled into him, offering him her support.

"You are right brother. Grandfather taught us well. He enriched those all around him, and for that, I am eternally grateful. Mother?"

Naylay frowned. "Talk properly sis. I get what you mean, but come on now...Mom?"

Kara interjected. "In all fairness, he has a point. Gods, you two really are your Father's children aren't you?" She teased.

Children. It feels odd calling you that, since you haven't been children in a long time.

Kotal laughed, a rich baritone decorating it.

They'll always be our children.

Kelem smirked. "I heard that. And no, we are not children".

Kara called his bluff. "Well, what am I supposed to call you then? My adults?"

Her youngest laughed. Kelem and Tlalli frowned, but it was in jest.

Kara gestured for her family to come to her.

"We'll be okay. I just want you to know though". Her tone became serious. "If you ever need to cry, let it out. Don't feel you have to keep it in, to be 'strong' for the rest of us. I don't want rifts to form between us, simply because someone feels they cannot grieve. We all grieve in different ways".

Kotal's heartbeat behind her acted like a balm, to sooth her nerves, and she nestled her ear into his chest.

"Right. Mom lecture over. Come here".

She opened her arms, and just about got them around Tlalli and Naylay's middle. They all laughed as Kelem tried to squeeze his bulk in there, and so did Kotal.

***

Fifteen years prior

Kelem had made it 'official', with Alicien (in Kara and Kotal's eyes) and his parents were struggling to hide their smirks behind their goblets. The 'couple' were adamant they were not a couple, merely friends, acquaintances that trusted and took pleasure from one another. They taught and learned from each other. They were 'friends with benefits', as Kara put it, once she'd realised they were not official. Kotal was bemused, but pleased that his son found a good, honest woman to teach him the ways of courtship, in and out of the bedroom.

He'd had the 'talk' with both his sons, and made sure they knew exactly what they were doing. Naylay was far too young to be engaging in courting, but Kelem wasn't.

Tlalli was old enough too, and Kara had tried to talk to her about such intimate things, but she would brush it off, acting as if it were disgusting.

It wasn't until she hit nineteen that her Mother noticed she had been getting quite friendly, with another woman. She was nervous, on edge, Kara wondered if she though her parents would disown her, for being with a woman, not a man.

She had that all wrong of course. Neither her Mother not Father would judge her for that. She was free to be who she wanted too be, love whom she wanted to love.

***

"Evening sweetheart. Something I can help you with?"

Tlalli shifted onto one foot, and nodded shyly. This was something Kara hadn't seen in her before. Usually a cocky, bouncy, fun woman, she was now anxious.

"Pretty sure you know Elle".

Kara nodded. "Jiro's daughter, of course".

Jiro Cho was Kelem's weapons trainer, a man fierce in wrath, but kind in heart, spirit.

"I, I like her Mother" She stammered. "Don't get me wrong. I like guys, physically. But I like women more than that. Could you tell me about that?"

"Being with a woman? Ah, I haven't been with a woman. But, you know your own body, right? As long as you two are safe and 100% sure on this, I'd go for it".

Tlalli sighed in relief. "You and Father are really sweet. It's a little sickening, but you are effortless with it".

Kara laughed. "Oh, trust me sweetheart. It isn't effortless. We have our moments, where we utterly fall apart. The thing is, we have been together for so long, we know each other, inside and out. We never go to bed on an argument. We talk it through, and if I am at fault, I will admit it. I won't ever blame him. I love him so much, but we aren't perfect. We may look it, but it's a front. But, that's okay. Perfection is unimportant, unmanageable".

She took her daughter's hands and smiled. "Have you spoken with her about how you feel?"

Her daughter shook her head, her long, elegant brown braid swinging as she did so.

"I don't know what to say exactly. I mean", she blushed, and Kara twigged on to what she wanted to talk about.

"Ah, you've thought about her in a way you think she wound't approve of. She may not darling, I have to warn you of that".

The young woman accepted that with a tinge of sadness on her features.

"I know Mom", she sighed in defeat, "I know".

Kara wasn't taking that defeat however. She squeezed her daughter's hand and looked back towards the bedroom door.

"Jiro's there, outside, with your Father". She reasoned. "If I speak with your Father, and then Jiro, to see if he approves or not", she smirked and lowered her voice, "Even if he doesn't, we want you to be happy. He'll come around to it, Elle's Father is a gracious man after all, honest".

Tlalli frowned. "Yes, too honest sometimes. He can be blunt, to the point. But, yes, I will talk to Elle".

Kara giggled, a giggle she hadn't uttered for many years, childish, a funny titter. "Well, he is a weapons-smith".

Tlalli groaned and took her hands away from her Mother's, smacking herself in the face with them. Kara kept on laughing until the footsteps she heard came towards the room they were in.

She gestured to her daughter to be quiet, putting a finger to her lips, and turned.

"Good evening Kotal", she bowed her head, they returned this, "Jiro. I hope you've had a productive day. I must speak with the two of you, whenever you are free, if that is okay".

Jiro nodded, but Kotal seemed confused.

If that's okay? When has it not been Kara?

Unless...

What are the two of you doing, hmm?

Kara almost chuckled.

Scheming my dear Kotal...

Scheming...

***

Present day

An hour after supper, an aide came to the table, where the Kahn family were relaxing and chatting, as best they could, given the circumstances. The aide bowed, before whispering something to Kotal. He tried not to react, but his wife and children knew him better than he knew himself. Kara took one look at him and went white.

"He's gone".

Kara wailed, that was the last thing she could do, before she succumbed to darkness. She fainted, slumping off her chair, crumpling onto the floor in a heap. The last thing she heard were the concerned cries of her family. The last thing she saw were blurry outlines of faces, features above her.

She wasn't able to get up anymore, stand straight-backed, a strong presence. She couldn't manage this any longer.

She'd just lost her rock, the best man she ever knew, and it killed her inside...

***

Fifty years later

Tiama died, aged one hundred and seventy four. It was sudden, and right before a ceremony, commemorating the royal couples century on the throne. She was supposed to be in mourning, screeching to the Heavens, begging them for an answer, as to why her Mother had to die. But, that would be a foolish endeavor. Tiama lived well over the average human lifespan, and had lived those years to the fullest.

Kara kept her mouth shut, lips in a thin line throughout the entirety of the ceremony. She was a mere bystander to this, not a queen, not a leader, naught but another pair of eyes, witnessing the processions and going through the motions. Kotal felt her internal struggle. She wished to scream, collapse onto the floor, and cry herself hoarse.

A queen could not do that, she had her dignity to maintain, a facade. A mask. Kara watched as her children carried banners, dressed in the most beautiful and exquisite garb, made of bones, leather and silk. The Mother inside her felt immensely proud. The daughter inside her felt numb. She was frozen, rooted to the spot. She couldn't move from the throne if she tried. She had funeral arrangements to make, that was all her mind could focus on. Everything else was too much. She wished to walk away, run even, abandon her post for a short while. She couldn't, her legs wouldn't work. Her limbs felt as if they were made of jelly.

She managed to whisper to her husband, just before the ceremonial march began being played by the royal guard. Hundreds of troops appeared, ready to march in unison to the piece.

"I'm sorry"...

***

Kara stood in front of the grave, now, dual grave of her parents. Tiama never got the chance to write a will, or declare what she wanted after she died, though Kara knew the right thing to do. She had her Mother buried right next to her Father. That was where she felt she should be. Her stomach dropped, she sniffled, holding on tightly to the bunch of lilies and gardenia's, her Mother's favourite flower in her hands. She clutched onto them, if if they were her only lifeline. Her family flanked her, all with their heads bowed in respect, as Kara began talking.

"Mother would want to be here, with her husband. I sound selfish, I know I had many years with them, many more than others get, but, I am still struggling to come to terms with the fact that...", her voice broke, cracking several times, in quick succession, "They are gone". She looked at the coffins, one draped in bronze silk, the colour of Jakal's robes, the other clad in a purple silk, the colour of Tiama's robes.

She sniffled, fighting the want to flee this, her sorrows. "They were incredible people, warm, loving parents, incredible grandparents, and taught not only their family, but the people around them. They enriched our lives and many others, and for this, I thank you. I didn't say that enough in life, nor did I tell you I loved you".

Tears welled, her eyes hurt, but she pressed on, though, she appreciated the sudden warmth surrounding her, as her husband wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I should have said those things more. I feel silly. Even now, I feel I should be the queen, not the daughter. What kind of child does that make me? Certainly not one, who deserved your love, your strength and devotion".

Kotal hadn't wanted to step in and say anything, effectively interrupting her eulogy, but he had to disagree with his wife.

"Kara. Don't you ever feel you were unworthy of them. No matter what stance you take here, the fact remains that you were, no, are their daughter, and they were wonderful people. They brought up a beautiful, talented daughter, one filled with passion and drive. I believe they did an excellent job of being parents, and so have you. You are worthy of them, of us, the realm, the people. You are everything to all of them".

Kara blinked tears from her lashes, they fell rapidly now. She turned, buried her head in her husband's chest and balled.

Yes. She was a queen, a ruler, a goddess, a lover, a fighter, a friend, a Mother.

 

But, she was also a daughter...


	20. Drawing Lines In The Sand

Kara sat, for one last time on the throne, looking around the palace she'd called home for four hundred years. She and Kotal decided to abdicate, having ruled Outworld for four millennia. She recollected her time here, how she came to be here in the position she was in. Her heart swelled with happiness when she realised what she'd accomplished during that time.

***

In her first ten years, she had rescued all but one of the revenents, regaining their souls, and many others from Shang Tsung's soul well. The only soul she could not find, reunite with his body was Nightwolf. And, though she felt terrible, when perusing her husband's civilization records, she knew his soul would be at peace, with his ancestors.

She took that as a mild comfort.

***

After fifty years, her three heirs left her, going their separate ways for their realm walks. However, instead of feeling glum, a misty-eyed Mother only shed tears of joy when she overheard that her youngest son, Naylay had been rescuing people from an illegal slave trade that had gone on under both her and Kotal's noses. They were livid with this, having worked tirelessly to have the realm be sound, its troubles minor, non-existent if possible.

To hear people were being trafficked had her stomach drop and her husband roar. She soothed him as best she could, whispering of how wonderful he and their children were, sweet nothings, and intimate, embracing words.

His temper soon abated...

***

One-hundred years signaled big change, as word came to them that their economy was booming. None suffered debt or frustration anymore. Kotal and Kara had drafted up a fair tax and wage decree, that no one would be taxed more than they could afford. None would be payed a pittance, and, if this were the case, the employer would be brought to task. Sure, their people were not rich, however, they had enough funds to live, not just exist...

They thrived.

***

Almost two centuries later, Kotal and hos army had ceased all fighting, no longer needing to mobilize as no conflict remained. The men were reassigned, some as servants, royal guards, others as valets, animal trainers. Kotal had a fleet of war horses, sturdy, powerful steeds like in days of old.

Each were named after a Mayan God, Goddess, ones he had sat besides all those centuries ago. In tribute to them and their loud, obnoxious, drunken, ludicrous ways.

Their splendor was of blood, gold, alcohol, lust and glory.

Kotal's never would be. He could have taken anything he wanted, but, he refused.

Their people always gave enough, they need not give any more...

***

Kara looked at her husband, a smile spreading across her face, a blush painting cheek-to-cheek. By the Heavens, the Gods, the ultimate divine beings, he was majestic, her world. It was with him, not because of him that she was able to achieve goals, life up to what she wanted to be, not what others wanted for her. She was sure she wasn't the most adequate of queens, likely getting a whole lot wrong, and drastically failing in ceremonies.

But, Kotal has a forgiving nature. Now he did, anyway.

She chuckled at that, drawing said man's attention away from his servants and luggage.

He smiled, warm, heartfelt. Again, Kara's heart increased its beat, flushing her face.

***

Especially her nose and ears, which he would frequently mention. They were 'aglow, and could almost be used as a beacon' he proclaimed, smirking as he did so. Kara called his bluff, replying,

'A beacon for what, my dear Ko'atal? Warning? Celebration', she leaned closer, making sure her words had the full effect, 'glory? Victory?'

The Emperor's visible shiver painted a devious smirk on his wife's face. She knew how to toy with his heartstrings, bring him to his knees if she wanted too.

Only from love, never maliciously. Those thoughts never occurred to her. She would never use his feelings for her against him, the mere idea turning her pale at the gills.

Kotal knew how to tug at her heartstrings too, strum them in a melodic fashion, a piece only they knew.

A dance only they danced too.

This was their sound, their music, their moment in time. And the sound of their existence was one of wondrous fanfare, thunderous applause, emergent laughter, smiles all around, the crowd lit up, orange torchlight bathing their faces.

Kotal and Kara were lucky. Their time was one of tranquility, harmony.

The harmony was disturbed, inevitable, they knew...

***

Their friends began dying. One by one, they fell. Most from old age, but, sadly, some from illness, ravaging their brilliant minds, and or bodies. They fought long and hard battles, internal as well as external. Kara watched as her dear friends, whom she'd shared some of the best moments of her life with wilted. She could do little to help, they had not proclaimed they wanted it, and she was not about to prolong their lives, which, in turn, would prolong their misery, all for her sake.

She let them go with a heavy heart, one that felt as if it were made of stone.

***

A grieving wail would accompany this feeling, tears decorated her lashes with sadness. Fear latched on to her mind.

Kotal was there, and her children to console her, their belief in her keeping her going along steadily.

They were not alone in their grief, for Erron and Sara's legacy stood beside them.

A young man, by the name of Jacob Black.

***

Upon hearing of his Father's profession, he immediately took on the mercenary mantle, though, under less thieving and threatening ways.

He stood alongside the royal family, vowing to protect them, be under their service for as long as they needed him. Kara thanked him, wishing to decline, but knowing it would break him of she did.

So, she accepted graciously, and the man served them up until his death. Old age claimed him, but not his legacy. He fathered four children with his wife, and they, in turn, had children. It heartened the Kahn family to know the caustic cowboy's legacy was still going. They knew he'd be proud if he were watching them with his wife, Sara from the Heavens.

***

Kara awoke from her daze, glancing at her son, Naylay in all his regalia. Kotal and herself had decided to abdicate, pass the torch, whose flame burned vivid amber, onto their legacy.

Kelem declined the role, wishing to traverse the realms and study up on their culture. He was fascinated by their ways of life. Whilst unmarried, and not a parent himself, he decided that he would like to meet someone, perhaps they could join him on his adventures. His parents did not fret for him, the man standing well over six foot, and broader shouldered and chested than his Father. They let him go with luck and favour wished upon him.

He could handle himself, he took after his namesake.

The 'strong' prince.

***

Princess Tlalli never cared for her namesake, or her status. She'd always wished to be a 'normal girl' as she put it. Not one for 'prim' and 'proper', she much preferred getting dirt under her nails, connecting her energy with the earth under her feet. Meadows bloomed under her care, Outworld was filled with nature, bountiful, lush, and all because of her. Farmers crops flourished, nature took in its splendor, harvests were plentiful when tended to her by. She too declined the offer, though no such offer was made. Both parents knew she wouldn't want the burden trust upon her. She would see it as a chore, not a pleasure or virtue.

She chose to stay on at the palace, remain a princess, refusing to shirk her duties despite grumbling her way through them. That made her parents chuckle.

It was in jest, and their daughter would soon join in herself, deeming the who charade of ruling as 'far too much pressure upon your back, the weight unbearable'.

Kara and Kotal agree to disagree there...

***

Naylay heaved out a breath, face a little paler than before. He'd known his siblings did not want the role of Emperor, or Empress for some time, prompting him to ask his parents if he could take the role. This was not protocol, he was not the eldest sibling. He knew this, as did his family.

However, age old protocol had been thrown out, much of it deemed 'unnecessary' in today's climate.

So, his parents agreed, teaching him the ways of address, court, diplomacy, and...

Courtship. The youngest Kahn male had met a woman a few years prior to his succession to the throne. He could count the number of times he had spoken to this woman on one hand, but, he could not forget about her, his mind a flurry, heart aflutter as he remembered their conversations.

***

The woman had a noble heart, spirit. Her mind was a vast treasure trove of history, science, the arts, literature abound. She was well read, well educated, well versed in the ways of life. Looks mattered not to the prince. He found her attractive, stunning, if he were so bold, but that did not clinch it for him.

Her mind did. His perception and slightly crafty nature complimented her carefree, though a little guarded one. The wily prince had met his match.

She bested him in a few topics, not needing to, but proving she was a force. A bright light, in a world that Naylay was all too aware, could be filled with pitch darkness.

He wished to seek out this woman, but did not want to bring her into his darkness. The darkness lay inside his head, companion constant, niggling, drawing him into himself.

***

He was a fickle child, taking toys that were not his, frightening his Mother, incurring the wrath of his Father when he'd 'mysteriously' vanish, prompting a full lock-down of the palace, a through search to take place.

***

He'd be sitting there, nonchalant, perhaps eating a cookie on his highchair, or on the floor of an unused room, playing with a toy. Luckily, for his family, he had patterns in his mischief. They soon learned these, and found him in seconds, not minutes, or, in the worst case scenario, hours.

***

Throughout his adolescent years, the man was plagued with nightmares, terrors, waking him, thoroughly confused and upset, in the middle of the night. Some nights, he would cry himself hoarse. Someone would come running and try to placate him, his woes only ceasing when his Mother got up and stopped the images in his mind from troubling him, ceased his mind from spinning.

This mental torture went on for years, until Grandfather Jakal and Grandmother Tiama stepped in.

***

They, along with Kara helped train him to redirect the negativity away from him. 'Put it into a ball, and throw it away from you. On the ground, if need be'.

Kara was right, though they were her Mother's words she seconded, not hers. Naylay nodded, and got to work learning that skill.

***

He learned to fuse his telepathy with others minds, finding out he could manipulate them soon after. This disturbed him. He didn't wish to drag anyone through the hell he had been through. He'd waded through depression's thick, sludge infested waters too long, and was only just managing to move through it.

When he saw the bank however, the fact that there was a bank? Hope was renewed, and the young man waded through the murky grimness as fast as his legs would carry him.

***

When he hauled himself out of the mire, he wept.

A free man, a slave to his mind no longer.

And, now? An Emperor to be...

***

Hushed tones greeted the Kahn families' ears. The parade about to begin for Naylay's ascension filled the air with electricity. It was palpable as Kara stood, walking to her son, hugging him from behind. He turned and smiled, warpaint crackling slightly from his grin. Kotal had a moment with him too, taking his beloved son's hands and praying to the Gods above that his son's rule would be just, prosperous, all realms would be together as one, cohesive unit, ready to fight if need arose.

And, more importantly, that he would be happy. Naylay received his words gratefully, indebted to both his parents and his siblings. The people of Outworld in his future too.

***

His siblings walked into the Great Hall, Kelem clad in full military honours, having been appointed General of Naylay's army, and Tlalli clad in goddess robes, having been appointed Earth goddess by Raiden. Her post would be to watch over the realms from the Heavens. A position she held with care, grace and virtue.

Little did they know, they made their family blithe, many times over. Their adulation could overfill many goblets, over and over.

Kara and Kotal looked at their children, knowing they had done good, bringing them up moral citizens, able to accomplish whatever they set their minds too. They couldn't help but shed a tear at the knowledge they were leaving Outworld, their only hope that the people remembered them as kind leaders. Ones to be spoken about with fulfilled hearts, looked up to, for generations to come...

***

As they walked outside, onto the terrace, their children greeted the people as they had known them for years. With respectability, graciousness, fortitude.

The Kahn family had reclaimed the name as one for change, with noble intentions. The vast chasm Shao had created had been closed long ago. His legacy died with him. A continuous, bright future lay ahead.

Ko'atal and Ka'rotal Kahn's legacy?

 

That would live on, for millennia to come...


End file.
